Purgatory
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Dymiyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.
1. Chapter 1: No more Honor for Heros

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/?/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Dymiyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

Warning: This story will be VERY Dark. I can not stress that enough

"Don't think that i've lost my touch," speech

 _"I won't ever kill any who don't deserve it," thought_

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu "Attacks/ Demon lord/boss/large monster speech**

First story Here so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kill la Kill One piece, or any affiliated anime or manga that make an appearance.

0000000000000000000

 _ **Chapter 1: No honor for Heros**_

 **Location: Maelstrom seas**

 **SS Fire Shadow**

 **2300**

The waves of the sea were rough as ever around the islands that made up the Uzumaki Nation thanks to the fact that it was starched away in an area where the hot and cold waters of the world constantly collided and you had raging storms, whirlpools and creates states away inside of the deep. That didn't bother the crew of the SS Fire Shadow. It was one of the 30 sea vessels that the Land of Fire controlled and had a veteran crew.

The Captain of the vessel was once a Captain in the World Government(1). The global peace keeping force that spanned the entire world and policed 180 nations and had an uneasy truce with the other 87 nations. Of course with the WG operating mostly out of the Island Nations they truly had little to do with the Continents.

"Captain a word if you will," said A voice at his door

The captain turned to the young steward and Official of the Land of Fire courts. A retainer of the courts. "What do you need lad? I have to place the tides," said Captain looking over his charts.

The Bureaucrat adjusted his glasses and looked at the captain. "Have you taken the necessary precautions with our prisoner," said the man.

"Aye. I have my best men watching him. I still can't fathom an entire crew dedicated to taking one man to Purgatory," said Captain.

"Yes well Uzumaki D. Naruto is well worth it in the eyes of the courts," said the court official.

 **SS Fire Shadow**

 **lower deck- Holding Cell**

 **same time**

The young man sat in his cell with two guards holding elongated-swords to his neck even thought he had several chains, seals, and other types of restrictions on his body. He was Uzumaki D. Naruto. He stood at 5'6" and thanks to the weeks that he was kept in the Konoha prison system he lost about 20 pounds. His once short spike sun-kissed blond hair was now at his shoulders, his vibrant blue eyes had dulled considerably. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a white long sleeve cargo shirt with his name on the front right along with his new number 00999.

He was Uzumaki D. Naruto and Konoha was going to pray that he never left the island.

"For what it's worth Kid I think your getting a bum rap," said the guard on the left. He was taller then his counterpart so Naruto had dubbed him slim.

"Aye boy. I heard about your trial. That trial by the Dymiyo, your hokage, councils, and court was nothing but a farce," said the guard on the right. He was muscular so Naruto dubbed him muscles.

Naruto chuckled. "its alright. That place was hell. If anything they freed me," said Naruto.

Slim sighed. "You may think otherwise when you learn about the place we are headed lad,"

Naruto looked at Slim. "What do you guys mean?" asked Naruto

Both Slim and muscles moved their blades away from Naruto's neck.

"The official story lad is that the Island is controlled by the World Government and it's affiliated counties. The island is made up of levels. The lower the level the higher the threat housed in it. Unfortunately that's were the official story ends," said Muscles.

Slim took out a cigarette and looked at Naruto. "You have a problem with smoking guppy?" asked Slim.

Naruto shuck his head as Slim lit up. "So what's the truth?" asked Naruto.

"the truth is that while the Guards maintain a presence on the Island the Prisoners took over years ago. The top of the Island is controlled by the Warden and her 4 divas. Each of them is as strong as one of the Elemental Nations Elite Jonin. Or what we know is the equivalent of a Captain. After that they have control of level 1 and 2, but after that it's the prisoners who have all the power," said Muscles.

"There are over 100 gangs that live in the lower levels of the prison colony, but all those are just satellites of the 3 major gangs. Scared Chain, Broken sword, and Chaos control," said Slim.

Naruto whistled. "Damn. I must have really pissed someone off to get sent to a place with guys that strong," said Naruto.

"No son," said Slim as he stubbed out his cigarette. "You just have the luck of the Devil against you currently,"

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Dock**

 **0000**

The SS Fire Shadow docked only a few minutes ago and the powers that be were currently meeting. Naruto had four guards around him as he looked at the woman who was the Warden of the prison. And Naruto had to admit she was beautiful. She stood at about 5'9, with a coke-bottle figure and massive E-cup breasts and a bubble butt, long black hair that she allowed to flow freely, purple eyes, pale skin. She wore the white and blue prison guard uniform with a tie a long black coat that held her prized katana. A gift from the Admiralty board for her years of dedicated service

Behind her were her head guards. Each was fully covered in a black cloak, but you could easily tell that 3 were male and one was female.

"Warden Kriayian. It is good to see you again," Said the Captain.

"Good day Captain and remember that is my mothers name. My name is Satsuki. I received word you would be arriving with a prisoner," said the woman.

"Yes. Uzumaki D. Naruto. His actions include hurting Uchiha Sasuke, housing the Kyubi no Kitsune, defacing...," started the court official

"I know the charges and if it wasn't for the truce I would take my forces and raze that village to the ground myself," said Satsuki looking at the official with her cold eyes making him jump backwards.

"But he is a criminal of the Highest Order!" yelled the official.

"A Criminal in the eyes of the people for doing his job. You dogs in the land of fire have no honor," said The man in the black and blue cloak.

The official looked at him in anger, before glaring at him. "Well as it stands your orders are to take him into your custody," said the official.

Satsuki signaled for her people to take Naruto to his assigned level. They stopped walking as Naruto stood next to her.

"Out of curiosity which gang runs the level I'm on?" asked Naruto.

"The leaders of the gangs live on level three. You will live on level 9. If it makes you feel any better know that you are not the first this honor-less system has robbed of his life. There is no Honor for heros anymore," said Satsuki.

Naruto chuckled. "Robbed? Your wrong Warden. It's given me a second chance at it," said Naruto as he was lead into the bowels of Purgatory.

0000000000000000000000

And that ladies and gentlemen is a Wrap. Please leave lots of reviews.

1: The WG are the strongest force in the World. There will be other groups that make appearances in this story


	2. Chapter 2: You're my new Bitch

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Risty(QB)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Dymiyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Don't think that i've lost my touch," speech

 _"I won't ever kill any who don't deserve it," thought_

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu "Attacks/ Demon lord/boss/large monster speech**

The last chapter was surprising fun to write. Hope you guys find this one extra fun

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: You're my new Bitch**

 **location: Purgatory**

 **Lv 9**

 **unknown**

As the elevator finally got to level 9 the guards all walked in flanking Naruto. Naruto took a look at his surrounding and saw that the cells were built into the walls of this level there were 9 floors on this level, but that's all he saw. He knew there was more to this place then meets the eye. They stopped at the bottom of the cell and looked at the prisoner who was in the cell and Naruto was a bit surprised at who his cellmate was.

It was a young woman. Maybe around 18 or 19, she was slender with long legs and large D cup breasts, mocha colored skin, yellow eyes, silver hair, and a scar on the bridge of her nose a white shirt that showed her stomach and make it look like her breasts could pop out at any minute, a blue coat over that with a massive belt that fell to her back giving her the appearance of a tail, blue jean shorts that were cut and tight showing the bottom of her ass and her long legs, and a pair of brown boots with metal claws on the front.

"Prisoner np-13054 step back," said the the woman guard.

The prisoner sat up from her bed and glared at the guard as she got against the walls. "I told you before bitch. It's Bullet and without that pretty little warden guarding you I'd pull that sharp tongue of yours out and shove it up your ass," sneered Bullet.

"Still as charming as ever. This is your new roommate. Have fun and try not to kill him to quickly," said the guard before they took off Naruto's cuffs and pushed him into the cell, before they left.

As Naruto rubbed his wrists he turned to Bullet, only to meet a fist that staggered him! Naruto hit the bars, before he found knees in his stomach. Bullet then throw Naruto onto the ground and straddled his waist. Her right fist above his face, posed for a killing strike.

Bullet grabbed Naruto's shirt and forced him to look at her. "Lets get something clear right now boy I'm not your bitch, your mine. I say squat and piss you squat and piss. I say fuck me, you fuck me good and hard. I own you now," said Bullet as she got off of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his busted nose and then got up and dragged himself to the second bed and laid down, before he drifted off into a restless sleep. While he sleep his mind was plagued by images of his former home. Tsunade's and Shizune's tears, Jiraya's anger as those in charge, his so called Friends turning their backs on him. All of it swirled around inside of his mind. He was awakened in what seemed like only seconds as a sharp pain found his side. Naruto sat up with a start to find Bullet at his bed.

"Time to earn some creds for me new meat," said Bullet as she opened the door. Naruto got up and followed her out of the cell everywhere he looked everyone was in different states of dress. He stopped as he looked at one cell were a few men were taking turns on a defenseless woman. The only thing Naruto could see on her was a burn mark on the right side of her chest.

Naruto was about to rush the cell but, was stopped by Bullet. "Here's a little tip for you if you don't want to die meat. If she can't defend herself then she's just a cum-dumpster. In this place the strong rule and the weak are subject to that rule. Come on new meat," said Bullet.

Naruto glared at her. "Naruto," said Naruto.

Bullet stopped an rounded on Naruto. "What did you just say?" asked Bullet.

"Naruto. That's my name," said Naruto.

Bullet smirked. "So new meat found his balls huh?" asked Bullet.

Naruto swung on Bullet. Bullet saw the attack coming a mile away and ducked the attack, before coming back and hitting Naruto in the gut, before raising her leg and bringing it down on Naruto's shoulder and sending him down to the ground, before she put her foot on his face.

"Until you earn your name your New meat. Come on we're late," said Bullet

Naruto followed after her they went down to the 5th floor before Naruto saw where they were headed. It was a long white hallway different from the steel colored walls. They walked for several minutes before they arrived at a large room that looked more like a market place. They had everything from food to weapons... and they were priced.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto as he looked at a bowe knife that was priced at 1000 creds.

"It's a system that the Warden created. She is a firm and true believer of the strong devour the weak and honor still lives. Her system keeps people from getting to out of line here," said Bullet as they passed several people and went to the very back were a bar was. Bullet pulled Naruto into the Bar.

The bar was mostly empty except four 4 other people. Naruto looked at then and quickly came to realize that they were all women between the ages of 15 and 25. The first was a girl who appeared to be about 18. she stood at 5'2" with moon pale skin, c-cup breasts, white hime style hair, onyx colored eyes, she wore a snow white kimono, and had white flowers in her hair. In her hand was a round mirror.

Behind the bar was another girl about Naruto's age, She stood at the same height as the white haired girl, but her rack was stupid huge being about DD with an ass to match, long blue hair that flowed to her ass, wearing a yellow no sleeve button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, a red no sleeve vest, a pair of black jean short shorts, black thigh high stockings, and brown boots.

Sitting on the couch was a woman who looked exotic compared to the others. She appeared to be about 5'6" with a body that was trained for fighting, long purple hair, oriental colored skin, wearing a black sports top, a pair of cut off jeans that were undone, combat boots, and finger less gloves. The most interesting thing about her was the tribal tattoo that went up to her neck and left arm.

Finally was the last member of this little group and by far the most beautiful. She was also the tallest standing at nearly 5'11", and had the biggest breasts of the group at F cup, wide hips with long slender legs, black hair that was in a bob cut, blue eyes with a coy smile on her lips, wearing a pair of purple skin tight pants, a yellow leopard top that stopped at her belly button, high heeled cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat.

"Bullet is finally here," said the white haired girl in a mono tone of voice.

"It's about damn the bitch got here," said the woman picking up a drink.

"That's not nice!" yelled the blue haired girl.

"And who ever accused her of being nice," said Cowboy hat.

"Yeah yeah. Good to see you too bitch," said Bullet taking a seat at the bar as the blue haired girl gave her a drink.

"So who is the new meat?" asked Cowboy hat.

"Names Naruto. Uzumaki D. Naruto," said Naruto only to meet a boot to the face that sent him to the ground.

Bullet glared at him. "What did I fucking tell you in the cells? Huh New Meat" asked Bullet as Naruto spat out blood and glared at Bullet.

Tattoo woman laughed. "You got a feisty one there Bullet. I might have to take him for a ride one day," said Tattoo Woman.

"Only if you let me barrow Blair," said Bullet.

Cowboy had closed her book and stood up. "Well if he's your new cell mate then he needs to know who we are," said Cowboy hat bowing slightly. "My name is Nico Robin, Robin for short. I'm something of a Defacto leader and mother to these girls. I also work as an information broker here on level 9,"

"I'm Revy. That's all you need to know," said Tattoo.

"I'm Blair Flanagan. I'm the bread and butter of the team," said Vest.

"She also happens to give some of the best head I've ever had in my life. I'm so glad she was made my cellmate," said Revy getting up and putting her arms around Blair, before giving her a big sloppy kiss tongue and all.

"Kan'na of the Void," said The white haired girl.

"This is my spot as well as our base. We are a gang that has no name and we are not affiliated with any of the top gangs," said Robin sitting down.

Naruto sat down on a bar stroll. "Any rules that I should know about?" asked Naruto.

"There are no real rules here on level 9,only the rules that govern the gangs and even then they are few and far between. You want a bitch to fuck there are several places to find one. Some are owned by the big three and take a lot of creds. I'll tell you now rape of men and women is fairly common here on level 9 so watch yourself. The only way your safe is if your part of one of the major gangs, a satellite of a Major Gang, or in the Pocket of the Guards. Sadly we don't fall into any of those groups," said Robin

"What about that girl earlier?" asked Naruto.

Revy pulled herself away from Blair who had a massive blush on her face. "She was once a member of Broken sword. The tattoo on her chest indicated as much. It was burned. She was excommunicated from the gang for feeding information another gang that's been making a name for itself lately. All that was is a message to the new gang that they have eyes on everything," said Blair getting some water out the sink.

"Okay anything else I need to know?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Creds are the key to being comfy here. You need a lot. To eat a decent meal it's about 50,000 creds. The biggest non satellite gang in the 9th level has close to 2,000,000 creds and that's barely enough for the top brass on the level. There are several ways to earn creds here. Gambling, selling your body, contract killing, stealing, and the Games. Tonight just happens to be a game night. Some of the higher ups will be coming down here," said Revy.

Naruto was putting all this together in his head before frowning. He wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, but even he could see that this prison wasn't quite right.

"This isn't a normal prison is it?" asked Naruto. "Rapes, killings, money. This is sounding like a closed off city from hell," said Naruto.

Revy lit up a cigarette, before blowing some"Your starting to catch on new meat. This here is a City. A City that exists at the end of the world. Hell is paradise compared to this place and regardless of the guards and wardens, it's the cons who have run of the place. The three gangs on floor 3 are as close to Olympias as it's going to get for us here in Purgatory," said Revy.

"What about the cell doors and shit?" asked Naruto.

"A formality. Anyone can open those doors at anytime. The only time we all must be in our cells is when new prisoners are escorted here and the Warden does an inspection Otherwise we are left to our Own devices," said Kan'na getting up.

 _Naruto frowned. "This really is hell," thought Naruto._

"Come on new meat we need to put in some work," said Bullet grabbing Naruto and Dragging him away.

As they were leaving Robin couldn't help but want to know more about the boy. All prisoners had their power suppressed when they were entered into the prison by the many seals, runes, and other such things, but the boy... Robin could sense his power even with all of that.

"I'll have to get in touch with my informant in the guards. I need to see his file," thought Robin, before looking over to Revy who had Blair between her legs with a pure look of bliss on her face.

Robin sometimes felt bad for the girl. She was nice and helpful with whatever was needed. However Revy broke her in for an entire month before brining her around. By then she was already and obident slave to Revy's every desire. She had her uses and that's all that mattered

"Revy when your done I need Blair for a mission," said Robin

The only response she got was a moan. Robin got up and began to walk out with Kan'na following her like a lost puppy.

 **Location: Level 9**

 **Fighting pits**

 **same time.**

Sound of breaking bones, tearing flesh, screams of pain and excitement, the secant on blood hanging in the air. This is what Naruto was introduced to as they walked into one of Level 9's many fighting areas. Already he could see that the structure was set up like the illegal backroom brawling pits that he fought in as a kid. The Pit itself was 10 feet deep, 20 feet wide, and 30 feet long.

Alright New Meat here's how this works, the pits are open 24 hours a day, creds these little coins," said Bullet giving Naruto a coin. It was a 100 piece coin. "Coins are made of 1, 10, 100, 1000, 10,000. That's your opening creds. You can use it to bet on yourself or others in a fight, go get a girl from one of the whore groups running around, or eat, got that New meat?"

Naruto nodded. "More or less," said Naruto as he walked over to the pit and tapped the Shoulder of a man who looked to be the overseer.

"What kid?" asked the Overseer.

"I want to place a bet on myself. Next fight," said Naruto.

The Overseer looked at him. "You sure kid. The next guy is known to be a bit of a brute," said the Overseer since he was 'somewhat' in charge of booking the matches.

"I got 100 on myself," said Naruto.

"At 1000 to 1 odds. You might make a killing if you don't get killed," said Overseer as the current fight finished.

Naruto handed him the money and jumped into the ring. His opponent was all muscle. People roared, but they were drowned out as Naruto looked his enemy dead in the eye. The man smirked at Naruto, before raising his arms. The large man charged in and began throwing punches. Naruto avoided the punches with little ease.

" _Compared to Haku... Compared to Lee... Compared to that tame Sasuke,"_ thought Naruto vanishing from a haymaker that would have taken his head only to appear behind the man

"You might as well be standing still," said Naruto as he walked away from the man.

Everyone looked on as the man was stuck in his last attack pose, only to fall over dead. Everyone was silent, even Bullet who had barely caught what he did.

"To think that he could kill someone with just a needle to the heart.

Bullet's shock turned into a smirk. "I got myself some good new meat," said Bullet as naruto collected his nearly 100,000 creds.

000000000000000000

And that's a Wrap for Chapter 2. The hardest part about this chapter was how far I was going to take it. Hope to see you guys again Soon, be sure to leave me lots of nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Order's Fall

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/?/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Dymiyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Disclamer: See chapter 1

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Orders Fall**

 **Location: Purgatory Lv 9**

 **Robin's Bar**

 **1200 (2 months later)**

Naruto looked at the clothes that Robin had given him only a week ago and was slightly disappointed that there was no orange in the design. He now wore black cargo shorts, a white long sleeve shirt, a yellow half-sleeve jacket with metal plates on the shoulders, black tape wrapped around his right hand, and brown boots. How she managed to get the clothes so quickly. It also didn't hurt that Kan'na had given him a haircut, his hair that went to his shoulders formally now was cut short.

"Hey you clean up pretty nicely kid," said Revy licking her lips.

"Thanks," said Naruto trying not to catch the interest of the psychotic woman before him.

Kan'na walked up to Naruto and inspected the clothes herself, before nodding. She went over to the counter were Blair was and gabbed a piece of cake. Robin and Bullet were both out leaving Revy in charge of things. Over the last two months Naruto had proven that he was an invaluable to the gang. He was a good earner in the nightly fights. So far he was undefeated in the ring, or 'games' as they were called. Bullet even allowed him to keep an 'allowance'. When he fought another guy from another Information broker and won, Revy all but ordered Blair to suck him dry as his reword. Bullet pretty much sat there pleasing herself, before Riding him. While A normal male wouldn't mind that happening, but what Bullet did was a pure show of power. She showed who the 'master' was and who the 'bitch' was.

Naruto quickly learned the structure of the gang and even who the ruling gang of the 9th level was. It was a satellite gang of the Chaos Control. Order's descent. It had over 200 members in level 9. It's leader was 'Mad Dog' Lars. The crazy convict to killed an entire town that was under the Control of one of the WG counties. Like many prisoners he wanted to ascend to the upper floors and one day be free. Few ever truly left and those sentenced to level ten were left forgotten to rot for all intents and purposes. Demons who raped, killed and breed. Now only madness existed in the lower levels.

Naruto himself planned to ascend to Olympias and maybe one day be free.

The door burst open with Bullet storming in and Robin following after her. Robin never really had a frown on her face, but the one on her face now was quite bad. Before anyone could ask what was wrong Bullet fired off a punch that nearly destroyed the wall. Revy, Naruto, and Blair jumped back and Kan'na shield her cake.

"I can't believe those Fuckers!" yelled Bullet throwing another punch!

"Calm yourself Bullet," said Robin as she pinched her nose to stave off a coming headache.

"What's going on Robin-san?" asked Blair walking up to her girlfriend and.

Robin turned to her gang and looked at them. "Mad Dog took out the gangs that represented Scared Chain and Broken Sword in an Ambush in their bases and taken all their Creds. He's planning on using the Creds to take his main crew to Level 8. He intends to do so by taking on the Gate Keeper," said Robin.

"Gate Keeper?" asked Naruto.

"The Gate Keeper is someone that the Warden, and The the leaders of the Three gangs. Each level has one and each is strong," said Robin.

"Can we challenge the Gate Keeper?" asked Naruto?"

"It's not that simple," said Kan'na. "To challenge the Gate Keeper on this level you need to pay a toll of 3,000,000 creds. The last time someone gathered that amount of crds was a year ago. He was the then acting leader of a no name gang that worked under Broken Sword,"

"Any of his people in the Pits tonight?" asked Naruto making the girls look at him.

"His right hand Man Zaza 'the Bloody Beast," said Robin as she fished a book out of her coat pocket. "99 victories, 0 loses, 234 confirmed kills before his capture 7 years ago, and since then 472 kills. He normally fights with tiger claws,"

"What's the bet to fight him?" asked Naruto.

"500,000 creds. Combined we have 250,000. We'd have to put ourselves into servitude to pay if you lose to him," said Revy.

"Hey New meat don't get cocky!" yelled Bullet. "I fought him before, and trust me he is not so easy to beat. Even when he was done beating my ass he wasn't done with me. He raped me in that Arena in front of all those people and all I heard was laughing as he did so. Zaza is a beast.

Naruto smirked as his eyes turned red. "He maybe a beast, but I'm a demon," said Naruto.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 9 fighting pits**

 **later that night**

Mad Dog Lars was a large man, easily standing at 6'9" muscular with several dog like tattoos on his arms, neck length black hair, a full beard, wearing black pants, boots, and a leather vest that was open. Surrounding him was his men and ladies that he had taken into his 'dolls' As the Strongest prisoner on Level 9 he was so close to making his way to level 8. He was short a few hundred creds, but once he had the money he would take the top 20 men in his gang and ascend to level 8 and start over again.

"Lars-sama, how long is this going to take?" asked one of his Broken dolls.

"Soon my sweet. Just have to watch Zaza break this bastard so I can add 5 more women to my collection," said Lars looking back to the Ring

Zaza his right hand Man was already in the Ring. Zaza wasn't overly large, standing at 6'6" brown hair, wearing ripped blue jeans. On his hands were his tiger claws.

Across the Arena Lars could see the Girl Gang that had no name. He had wanted to Fuck them for so long, but because of the fact that they were unaffliated and supplied infor to all the Factions they had a pass most of the time. Now that the other 2 Power gangs on level 9 were gone they had lost said protection. He looked at Robin. She was the one he wanted the most.

Looking in the arena he saw the boy who they had taken the challenge on behalf of Robin's gang. He knew the boy was Strong. He had only been in Purgatory for a few months and already he had 39 wins. He was undefeated in the Pit.

Zaza strolled over to Naruto confidently, before smiling at him. "Listen here kid if you get on your knees and suck my pecker like a good little bitch, I'll let you live," said Zaza

Naruto glared at Zaza, before charging him. Naruto was upon Zaza in only a second. Zaza's eyes widened as he raised his right hand with his blades to impale Naruto. Naruto reached into his pocket and drew a butterfly knife. Stopping the attack, Naruto drew another butterfly knife and throw it at Zaza. The blade hit Zaza in the shoulder making him yell in pain. Naruto took advantage of this and slid between Zaza's legs, before cutting his tendions. Zaza fell to his knees.

"What a waste of time," said Naruto. "The only reason I was able to beat you is because of your tendency to think you are invincible. Had you not taken me for granted and a weakling this match could have ended in your favor," finished the blonde slitting Zaza's throat.

Everyone was silent as Mad Dog growled and throw off his jacket before jumping into the Pit himself. Before Naruto knew it he was sent end over end thanks to a clothesline from Lars. Naruto landed hard on the ground, before Lars picked pick up and began to squeeze Naruto's Neck with both his large Hands.

The blonde growled as he allowed the little bit Kyubi's chakra that he could use to flow into his system as he grabbed Lars hands. Lars was strong, but thanks to Kyubi's power Naruto was just slightly stronger. Pulling the arms away. Naruto spun in mid air, before kicknig Lars in the chest sending his reeling backwards. Lars Glared at Naruto, before smirking.

"Hey little buddy no need for us to fight," said Lars standing up stirght and holding his wounded chest.

"what do you mean? You attacked me you big goon," yelled the blond.

"It was rage. Zaza was a friend of mine from before life in this hole. Seeing him dead just triggered the Mad dog inside of me. So I want to make you an offer," said Lars.

"What kind of offer?" asked Naruto making the girls look at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" yelled Bullet.

Lars and Naruto ignored her. "Become my new right hand. Women, Men if you prefer, creds, brawls, battle. Whatever you want it's yours. You want that little bitch Bullet to be sucking your cock she will," said Lars showing his teeth with his smile.

Naruto looked at him. "Freedom," said Naruto getting Lars to look at him. "Get me free and i'm your go to guy,"

Lars growled, before charging at Naruto with the intent to kill him. Naruto dipped below the attack and focused Kyubi's chakra into his right hand. An unstable ball of chakra formed making Naruto frown.

 _"This is the best I got. Time to put it to work!" thought Naruto._

Naruto charged at Mad Dog and put the ball to his face. **"RASENGAN!"** yelled Naruto.

Lars screamed as his face was ground up into hamburger meat, before he fell over dead.

Naruto glared at those assembled, many backing away from the now Strongest man in the 9th Level. "Who else wants some!" yelled Naruto making many cower away from him.

Robin smiled hearing her newest gang member. " _What interesting words. Please keep up the good work Naruto-kun," thought Robin._

 _00000000000000000_

And that's A wrap for this chapter. It's moving a bit fast, But I still think it's a good pace. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Please Leave lots of nice Reviews


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom Arc pt 1

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/?/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me, if you dare!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Its actually quite fun to write this. Im actually considering Requests for Anime to Add.

Disclamier: See chapter 1

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Freedom Arc pt 1**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Kato Apartment**

 **5 years later**

The small Apartment wasn't what many would expect from the secretary and first apprentice of the 5th Hokage, but Shizune liked it. It was warm and brought comfort to the woman who was 33. She had grown her hair out to the middle of her back, and allowed her bangs to frame her face, while her hair was pulled into a ponytail, wearing a

She wears a black, one-sleeved kimono held closed with a with a sash. Beneath this, she wears mesh Armour, which is partially exposed on her sleeveless left-hand-side, black high heels.

She sighed as she looked out her window and out at the village. While the Village seemed to prosper and grow to the causal person, the truth was that Konoha was very weak at the moment. Wave Country, Tea Country and Spring Country, while maintaining trade routes and a nonaggression pact were not full allies. Suna and Taki were allies in name alone. Should Konoha get into a fight with any other nation Suna and Taki would only come to their aid if they were attacked as well. The alliance with those two villages was paper thin at the moment.

Things within the Shinobi forces had come to a head as well. Shinobi and Kunoichi were now in fear of messing the mission up, even if they did everything right. The trial of Naruto's had opened the flood gates for the Civilians to have a field day with the Shinobi forces, if the mission wasn't followed to the specifics. Things were progressing backwards to the pre Hatake Sakumo era.

The worst thing however was that Uchiha Sasuke had been allowed back on active Duty and even Allowed to chose the women he would bring the Uchiha clan back with. He hadn't really chosen anyone yet, but he had his eyes on several High ranking Kunoichi, including herself. Thanks to Shizune's position as 'Clan Heiress' she was allowed to skirt that little law.

Shizune was brought out of her thoughts as the whimper of a baby. Shizune got up and ran into her child's room. Laying in a crib was a baby that couldn't have been older then 6-9 months. The baby had black hair with yellow and red highlights, wrapped in a pink blanket and despite not being able to see them due to her eyes being closed the baby's eyes were blue.

"Shhhh," said Shizune as she picked the baby up out of the crib and began to rock her. "It's alright Kowina-chan. Kaa-san is here for you, and even if he isn't here Daddy will watch over you forever,"

Koto-Uzumaki Kowina calmed down hearing her mother's voice.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 3 (Olympias)**

 **same time**

The three most powerful people in the prison aside from the Warden had decided to hold a meeting to dicuess the 'unofficial' new power in the lower levels.

"So what do we know about the new Power?" asked the Leader of the Scared chain. A one armed man. His name was Ogie and he was what people called a 'Dead-man' a user of Blood-magic.

"They have unbalanced the power here in Purgatory with their quick rise to Power. Our three Organizations have stood here for more then 50 years changing leadership ever few years. And while we may not be the best of friends the balance has been kept. Something that needs re-balancing," said a young woman with long black hair and a katana. Her name was Sabrealle and she was the leader of Broken Sword.

"What of their Leader?" asked the final member of the three. He was the eldest among them and looked like he could kill over at any minute. He was Guru. Leader of Chaos control.

"The 'Unofficial' 4th power is called Aura. And I only know of their leader and his Elites," said Ogie. "He is Uzumaki D. Naruto. He's earned the Nickname Fox Demon. The closer he gets to Olympias, the stronger he seems to get. He took out Order's Decent within 2 months of him getting him and it took only a week after that to ascend to level 8. He has continued this trend with his longest stop being on level 5 for a year and a half,"

The runes and seals do get weaker the higher you get," said Sabrealle. "That might be a contributing factor.

"And we all know that Level 2 has no seals to keep those with tremendous power in check. As that is for Civilians and nobles," said Guru.

"Maybe if we can get Uzumaki to join us here we will have enough power to enter the Second level," said Ogie.

"This is something to ponder on," said Guru. "We must think of all avenues, before Dark Horizon becomes a threat to us,"

Ogie sighed. "This shouldn't be to much of a problem. I'm getting my gang together. Should they try anything, we can destroy them with but a cut of our hands," said Ogie getting up to leave.

"You leaving Ogie-san?" asked Sabrealle

 **Location: Purgatory level 4**

 **HQ of Dark Horizon**

 **same time**

Uzumaki Naruto grunted as he finished filling the woman beneath him. Pulling his spent shaft out of the Former gang Leader turned adviser, the leader of Dark Horizon had changed much in his time in Prison. The now 19 year old Uzumaki D. Naruto stood at 6'3" thanks to all the battles he had been though he now had the body of a god, his blonde hair was still short, he had even grown a gotee. The physical change wasn't the only thing to change his mentality also took a turn closer to Darkness. While he didn't condone many things he no longer turned away from the darker side of the World. In purgatory he had learned that the only way to keep any light in his life was to turn to the Dark. His time in purgatory had also helped him refine his fighting styles. Each level, each fight he needed to change it up. He had ditched his butterfly knives on level 7 and taken up the sword, on level 5 he discarded those in favor of his fists, now he was trying to being it all together.

"Did you enjoy yourself Robin-chan?" The young Uzumaki asked his Adviosr.

Robin looked at her 'boss' with Half laded eyes. "More then you could imagine Uzumaki-sama," said Robin.

Naruto smirked at her. Robin's gang had come under his control sometime around the 6th level. At the Time, Bullet and Revy often traded him and Blair around to fuck each other, or themselves. Sometimes they even sold Blair and himself out to other gangs for 'favors' rendered. Around the sixth floor Naruto had had enough of being their little dog and took them both on. After a sound beating he had turned both women into his Bitches and took over Bullet's number 2 spot. Shortly after Robin stepped down as Leader and proclaimed Naruto as the new Boss. This didn't sit well with Revy to much so he had to 'punish' her by selling her out to another gang. After 3 months away she came back docile as a house dog.

The door opened and Blair walked into the room. The years in prison had been kind to the young woman before him. Blair was the closet thing Naruto had to a... a family member you could have in this place. She was his sister. With all the kinky sex attached.

"What's up Blair?" asked Naruto turning to the woman who was like the Secretary of Dark Horizon.

"The Independent Gang Rushing Waters are causing problems for us at one of our weapons stands Naruto-sama," said Blair panting and sweating as she had run clear across the floor.

"Send Bullet and a few of our people to deal with it. I got to go see the Head guard on this level. We've been here for 6 months and the amount of Creds to move up to the final level must be close to enough," said Naruto getting up and dressing.

Robin rolled over with the sheets still covering her. "Don't you want to stay in bed with me Uzumaki-san?" asked Robin with a coy smile.

Naruto smirked. "Keep talking and I might have to shove my dick in your mouth," said Naruto as he dressed. He pulled on a pair of black jeans, orange tiger stripped jacket, a white v-neck shirt, orange and black boots. Reaching over he picked up his cutless styled sword and put it on his waist. While he didn't really use a sword or knives anymore he still kept them on his person.

Naruto walked out of his HQ and looked over everything. Unofficially his power was nothing. Each time he assented he left behind the 'clingers' those who only saw him and his as a way to rise to Olympias. While 'Dark horizon was considered the '4th power' in the System in truth the leftovers clung to their power. Dark Horizon was only really 9 members that Naruto had dubbed the True Dark Horizon. Himself, Robin, Bullet, Kan'na, Blair, and four others he had picked up along the way. Most of the fore-mentioned names were his lovers in one form or another. Kan'na and Blair kept him from slipping to far into the dark, Bullet and Revy constantly kept his mind from the light, and Robin grounded him in the middle.

Naruto stopped walking along the walkway as he looked at his guard and personal enforcer. The man he brought with him from level 8. He was a young man who was the same age as Naruto and stood at 5'10, his hair went past his back and was spiky with red highlight, red eyes, black jacket with a red and white shirt, black pants, running shoes, and two sets of gold rings on his wrists. This was Uzumaki Shadow. Naruto's adopted brother and 'the fastest' man alive. He also happened to be Kan'na's boyfriend.

"What kept you brother?" asked Shadow as he fell in a step behind Naruto.

"I was taking care of Robin," said Dark Horizen's leader with a smirk.

Shadow shuck his head. "Still hard to believe that your fucking the Demon Child," said Shadow.

"Are you saying that because of her former Bounty of 80,000,000 gol (1), when you yourself had a bounty of close to 200,000,000," said Naruto rounding on Shadow allowing what little power he had to pulse.

Shadow stopped and tried not to antagonize his brother with his next words. There was a reason Shadow didn't try and fight Naruto. Shadow had been a Level 8 prisoner since he as 12. while on Level 8 he worked for an Off shoot of Chaos Control, since that also happened to be the name of his sealed powers. While he still could access his speed he couldn't defeat his brother. For the 6 months Naruto had been on Level 8 he had been a monster. Shadow had fought him several times, but never once did he come close to beating the Fox Demon.

"I meant no disrespect brother. I just thought that by now you would have chosen a woman worthy of you and discarded her and the others," said Shadow.

Naruto sighed and recalled his power, before turning on his heels. "It's of little importance, but Robin can trap people with her body and voice alone. And while she is my adviser I must be-careful not to fall into the trap she doesn't know about," said Naruto.

The two men made their way to the booth and looked at the guard who was assigned to the block. He looked up from his book and quickly stood at attention for Naruto. "What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" asked the guard.

"My crew and I have 98,000,000 creds. How many more do we need to assend?" asked Naruto.

The guard looked at him. "Naruto-sama you need only 2,000,000 more, before you can take the next level," said the guard.

Naruto nodded before turning away. Shadow walked up and dropped a few hundred creds on the desk that speared the guards and the cons. Shadow speed up to Naruto and quickly caught his boss.

"Now what brother?" asked Shadow.

"I don't need to get to level 3 for what I plan next," said Naruto.

Shadow looked at Naruto. "What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

Naruto looked at the market and smirked before his eyes turned red. "In good time my brother," said Naruto.

00000000000000000000

And that's a wrap. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter. I wanted to show Naruto's change in mind and how 5 years can change a person. Stay turned for the Next chapter of this stunning Arc!

A/N

1: Gol is the World Currancy used in this Fic. Yen, Berri, Creds, and Pounds, will be mentioned, but when refering to the Worlds Currency Gol will be Mentioned..


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom Arc pt 2

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

I seemed to have left a lot of people confused about the outcome of the last chapter. I didn't make a error when I wrote that. As my friend says There is a Method to the Madness. I didn't just throw that little bit of Random information in there. It's there for a reason. That will be revealed in Due time. All I ask is that you trust me in the meantime.

Also a few people have asked me where Bullet comes from. She is from the BlazBlue Franchise, which I do not own as well as the other cartoons/shows/anime/games/franchises

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Freedom Arc pt 2**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Guards Floor-Warden's room**

 **1 day later**

Satsuki sat in her chair drinking her tea as she read over the reports of things happening on the 3rd and 4th floors. Since the rise of 'Dark Horizon' things had fallen out of balance and while Satsuki wasn't to worried about any of it. While she was Warden of the Prison she was also at least at the level of a Commander in the World Government. Each of the Elite 4 could contend with a Lieutenant, while the strongest prisoners were only at the level of an Ensign.

"Lady Satsuki," said the largest of her Elite 4 and the head of the 'Riot Guards' Imu Gomegori.

Satsuki turned and looked at the man who was larger then life. Thanks to training his special powers the stronger his passion, the Larger and Stronger he became. Of course being Satsuki's 'Shield' he trained to protect her with his life. Standing (normally) at 6'5" he was all muscle and dark skinned, blond slicked back hair, dark eyes, long earlobes, and wearing a white uniform with three stars on the shoulder, arm guards, and spikes on the shoulder.

"What is it Gomegori?" asked Satsuki.

"The results of Uzumaki's Blood lineage have finally returned to us m'lady," said Gomegori handing her a folder.

Sasuki glared at the folder, before turning to the large man. "Where has this been? I asked for this nearly 5 years ago?" asked Satsuki.

"The noble Courts, Daimyo, and Councils of Konoha kept the paperwork tied up in the WG courts," said a woman who popped up next to Gomegori. "I had to call in a few political favors to get them,"

She was Satsuki's oldest friend and right hand. At times she knew what Satsuki was going to do before she did it. Nonon Jakuzure, The head of Administrations. Nonon is petite standing at only 5'1" with pink hair and an angular face. Unlike most females she has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, a white marching band dress, knee high boots, and a baton in her hands.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes. "Going all the way up to the WGC? What could the Land of Fire be hiding?" Satsuki asked herself as she put the folder down and opened it.

Opening it she was insistently greeted by a Birth certificate. Already Red flags were raised as the Name of the Father and mother were blurted out. Even if it was a State secret, such a thing shouldn't have been done. Moving onto the next document things just became more confusing. The Blood work on the paper was done by Senju Tsunade herself and it stated that Uzumaki came from a long line of Seal Masters and well respected individuals. This was going to take a while to sort though.

"Get me Inumuta and Iori. This information needs to be uncovered quickly," said Satsuki as she got up.

"Where are you headed Lady Satsuki?" asked Gomegori.

"I need to talk to The Council of Judges. If Inumuta and Iori uncover what I think they will then The Land of Fire may be facing The might of the World Government for unjustly imprisoning a man Of Royal Blood of an independent Nation with no just cause," said Satsuki the clicking of her heels clear as day on the ground.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 4**

 **same time.**

Two corpses were thrown into a pile that was starting to grown in the center of the cell. Bullet, Revy, and the troops that Naruto had allowed them had just finished cleaning up a rival gang. The two women had changed little in the last 5 years, but knew that Uzumaki owned them and with his relationship with Blair being on better terms then them, they knew better then to try the girl. Also with Shadow acting as their direct Superior they were not stupid enough to even think of revolt.

"Hurry up with this trash. Uzumaki will want this report," said Bullet frowning as the lower members of Dark Horizon worked

Revy looked at the people who 'worked' for her boss. Nothing but disposable thugs, murders, thieves, and everything else you could think of. Uzumaki was building up a 'inner circle' that could take control of this prison. That was what he told everyone and Revy was sure that it was a crock of shit.

Revy reached for her gun and turned pointing her pistol at Kan'na. Bullet turned and saw the ever silent girl standing their. They were always creeped out about how the girl moved around so silently. It was often joked that she didn't have a soul. That didn't stop her from being a threat. Being the lover of the Fastest man in the place gave her a level of protection that kept many away from her. Forget the fact that she was also protected by Robin and Naruto.

Revy put her gun away. "What the hell do you want Doll?" asked Revy.

Kan'na ignored her nickname. "Naruto-sama has called the inner circle for a meeting," said Kan'na

Bullet glared at the girl, before they followed after her to see what the 'king' wanted. The walk was short. With So few gangs and regular criminals left, no one was willing to oppose or even step out into the halls. Bullet and Revy soon found themselves along with Kan'na in the presence of Blair, Robin, Shadow, and Naruto as well as the Underboss of the Gang and the 'Strongest' Enforcer in the gang

The 'Underboss' of Dark Horizon was Zen-Aku (The Peaceful Evil) Many people thought he was a Demo with the level of Power he had. Before he had been captured he had killed 4 Marine/Navy Captains, 10 Army Lieutenants, and sank 18 battle ships Alone. At 27 years old He stood at 6'2 with a physically dominating appearance" white hair that fell to his shoulders, yellow wolf like eyes, wearing a pair of black cargo pants, tucked into black boots, a black muscle shirt, black arm bracers, wolf tribal tattoo on his left arm. Next to him in the corner was a black katana. Zen-Aku had been a Level 5 convict that had made a name for himself as 'the lone Wolf' Each of the gangs had approached him, but he always told them the same thing. (1)

"If you can't conquer this blade of mine, then you will never have my loyalty,"

And for the 7 years he was In Level 5 no one was strong enough to stop his blade. His one hit kill attack. At least until he met Uzumaki D Naruto. He fought Naruto in a one on one sword battle. Uzumaki had shown his skill by not only deflecting most of his attacks, but taking his Strongest attack head on and defeating it. From that day forward Zen-Aku pledged himself into Naruto's service.

The last person to enter into Nartuo's inner Circle was a girl who was the same age as him. She also happened to be the Most ruthless of them all and proclaimed herself as 'Naruto's one true love'. Neapolitan or Neo as she preferred to be called. She was as beautiful as she was short. Standing at only 4'10 with Large C-cup breasts, long hair that was pink on the right with white streaks and brown on the left, while she could control the color of her eyes between Pink, Brown, and White, currently the right eye was pink, and the left was brown. Neo wears, a white jacket with a pink interior that was skin tight brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels, a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. Neo may be cute, but don't let that fool you. She was a very skilled fighter and loved chaos. She was a master of illusions, but that was only the tip of her fighting skills. She was elusive as hell and often hard to catch. She rearly talked and when she did it was always something important, profound, or to her beloved master. (2)

"What did you call us for Uzumaki?" asked Revy.

Naruto took a seat on the couch and looked at the inner circle. "Now that your all here I can tell you that It's time we make our escape," said Naruto as Neo quickly found her seat on his lap as he put his arm around her.

Everyone looked at the man as if he was crazy. Purgatory was an inescapable prison, and even if they managed to make it past the guards, the Elite Officers, and the Warden, they were still on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Not to mention once they left the WG would have bounties out on all of them. Effectively making any freedom they obtain, nothing more then a falsehood.

"What do you mean by that Uzumaki-sama?" asked Zen-aku.

"Have you not noticed it?" asked Naruto making them all look at him. "It's small, almost unnoticeable, but any powers you have are returning," said Naruto.

"How can you be so sure that our powers are returning?" asked Shadow. Sure Shadow wanted to believe his brother, but knew that the things he was saying were crazy.

Naruto held up his hand and in it the Rasengan appeared, but not the unstable mess that he normally used when he fought someone who was strong. It was stable and holding firm inside of the Uzumaki's hands.

"It's taking all my mental focus and 70 percent of my power, but now I can hold my strongest technique for as long as I want. Robin if you would be so kind," said Naruto dismissing the Rasengan.

Robin crossed her arms. "Bloom!" yelled Robin as she made 10 arms appear on her back.

"How is this possible?" asked Revy having never seen Robin use any skills aside from her analytical mind.

"Do not question my beloved," said Neo. Her voice was soft, so soft you would miss the sweet melody if you were not paying attention to the words she said.

Naruto put his hand on Neo's head. "I didn't know this until we were on the 5th floor, but Robin here ate something called a Devil Fruit. I know a little about them, but if you want to know more ask Robin," said Naruto. "If your asking how we can use our powers I'll leave that to Blair-chan,"

"The base of the Prison, level 10 is the deadliest place were criminals who father time would rather forget reside. As you know Seals, Runes, and other methods of taking powers away are scatted around. The higher you get the lower the seals. Level 3 is Minimum super powered, while level ten is death row. Anything above level 3 has no seals. Meaning that once we breach level 2 our powers will be returned in full," said Blair.

Bullet held out her hand and allowed small flames to appear, before she banished them away. "So We have limited use of our power, what are we going to do with them?" asked Bullet.

"Move to level 3 is the first step in all of this. We are too far off from freedom. I told Shadow that We wouldn't need to ascend to level 3 to escape, but making it there would make things easy for us. Take out the Leaders of Scared Chain, Chaos Control, and Broken Sword. Afterwords we break into level 2 and fight our way out," said Naruto.

"Isn't that a bit reckless?" asked Shadow.

"No. If we time this correctly we'll be free. Neo, Zen-aku, and I each currently have around a Marine Captain's level of strength. Upon Freedom we each should have access to our true power," said Naruto.

The rest of the meeting was spent hashing out details and applying for contingency's.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Warden's personal Room**

 **0100**

Satsuki rubbed her head in annoyance as she poured herself a glass of scotch. The results were not good in the slightly.

 _First name: Naruto | Middle name: D. |last Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze |_

 _Date of Birth: October 11, 836 ASV_

 _Birth Mother: Uzumaki Kushina_

 _Birth Father: Namikazi D. Minato_

Looking at the Birth Certificate she already did some digging in classified flies from the EN. Namikaze Minato was The name of a SSS-ranked man from a war nearly 20 years ago. The only man to ever receive a Flee on sight Order. He was also the Fourth Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves. The Strongest village in the Eastern Nations. Looking at the other files everything was starting to add up.

The Blood work showed that he was the 'last' of the Uzumaki Royal bloodline. That meant that he had a lot of clout inside of the Hidden Leaf village as His Great-Great-Great-grandfather helped lay the groundwork for the System that was in place today by the Big 5. The Reason that they had imprisoned him is because of a clause that was hidden in the charter that Konoha had created. Iori had dug it up from the archives and presented it to her.

 _ **Article 8: Any clan that is found in the village that is on the verge of dying out will be put into the CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan [see Article 11]) to keep the clan alive and well, until such a time that they are back to suitable fighting power. However in the event that a Clan has died out before the CRP can be satisfied by village standards, then all techniques, property, artifacts, and wealth will be merged into the Village's own.**_

Downing the glass in one shot she looked over more documents and all the evidence pointed to Konoha breaking WGC (World Government Courts) Treaty's with the Whirlpool Nation -as known as one of the 187 countries- or land of Edding Tides as known by the Elemental Nations. This was an international mess if she ever saw one. She reached for her phone and picked it. After hitting a few buttons she allowed the Phone to Ring.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other End. The voice sounded as if they were woken from a deep sleep.

"General Esdeath, This is Warden Kriyuin. I need to call a meeting with Fleet Admiral Akainu and Governer-Genreal Yamamoto(3). The Land of Fire has Breached The Treaty between itself and a land affiliated with the WG," said Satsuki.

"How So?" asked Esdeath sounding much more awake.

"They have imprisoned a Third Class World Noble (4), Heir... No King to the Whirlpool Nation, and the Last known Uzumaki on Record," said Satsuki.

"Tell me More Satsuki," said Esdeath.

00000000000000000000

And I call that a wrap for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. While the last few chapters have moved fast things are going to slow down quite a bit, since this is diving into the 'International politics' side of things. On that Note I leave you and bid you Aidu.

Please leave lots of nice reviews.

Dark Horizon (Current incarnation)

Leader: Uzumaki D. Naruto The Fox Demon

Vice-leader: Zen-Aku

Advisor: Nico 'Demon Child' Robin, Kan'na of the Void

Secretary: Blair Flannagin 'Fairy Girl'

Enforcer: Shadow, 'Two Hands' Revy, 'Blazing' Bullet, Neo

A/N

1: Zen-Aku is from Power ranger's Wild force. (Which I do not own). The Reason I chose Zen-Aku is because he was just always a bad ass. He was the Black Wolf to Maracks White Wolf. It also dosn't hurt that he was much Stronger.

2: Neo from RWBY (Which I do not own) While not my favorite character, I think she is perfect for this story. I have plans for Neo and I plan to use her to her fullest potential

3: Yes Akainu and Yamamoto have the same level of Power in the WG. Both are in the Highest level of their Respective Organization Fleet Admiral and Governor-Genreal Also I do not own these Individuals.

4: As with everything I do there is a reason for this. Third Class Is Fairly high up.


	6. Konoha Village Charter

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

 _"Ring around the dark side," thought_

"We need to talk," speech over phone 

**"Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Konoha Village Charter

year 746 ASV

The Konoha village charter is a Doctrine, between The Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, The Uzumaki Clan (Konoha Branch) Aburame Clan, Akamichi Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan (Main and Branch), the minor clans, and civillans that have come to this gathering in order to not only profit from working together, but to become a family that can stand together in hard times. As Proposed by Uzumaki Arashi current head of the Land of Edding Tides, the Uzumaki clan head, and Uzukage of the Village hidden in the Tides.

These Articles bind the village together, but will also help guide the future of the village. In times of both Peace and War.

 **Article 1: The Position of Protector and Leader will be named Hokage.**

 **Article 2: The Council of Shinobi will help guide all Shinobi related affairs that the Hokage can not.**

 **Article 3: The Civilian Council only has say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent.**

 **Article 4: Shinobi and Kunoichi may not harm a civilian, however if attacked or threatened they have the right to respond with force.**

 **Article 5: Clan affairs are separate from Civilian and Shinobi affairs. As such the Hokage and Councils may not interfere. However should anything in clan affairs pose a threat to the Village and/or a Clan member that is working as a member of the Shinobi forces, then the Hokage and Shinobi council have the right to act.**

 **Article 6: In the event that the Hokage is unable to preform his/her duties, then the Council will appoint a regent until a Permanent selection can be made.**

 **Article 7: No member of the Konoha Shinobi Ranks may use his or her rank to obtain pleasure, protection, or personal gain.**

 **Article 8: Any clan that is found in the village that is on the verge of dying out will be put into the CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan [see Article 11]) to keep the clan alive and well, until such a time that they are back to suitable fighting power. However in the event that a Clan has died out before the CRP can be satisfied by village standards, then all techniques, property, artifacts, and wealth will be merged into the Village's own.**

 **Article 9: The Position of Hokage can not force a clan, family, or Person to give up techniques that were created by said person. If the person willingly gives it/them up they are considered the 'keeper' of said techniques at which point they have say so over who learns said techniques until their death.**

 **Article 10: A ninja Academy will be established for any and all persons who wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha**

 **Article 11: The CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan) Will be put into place in the event that A clan has been cut to 10 members or less. In this event the following will take place**

 _ **Male Members of a clan**_

 _Male members of the Clan will be allowed to take as many wives as needed (2-10 depending on the decline of the clan_

 _Should there be less then 2 males in a clan then males will be pulled from active duty until they have at least 3 children and at least 1 of them male. They will not be able to preform any Shinobi duty until said male child is old enough to reproduce and enter into the shinobi forces._

 _The Elders and Hokage will oversee that the Clan is flourishing, before the clan is allowed into active Duty._

 _ **Female Members of a Clan**_

 _should there be only female members of a clan, they will be taken into protective Custody to breed with Sutable males of the Councils Choice (Should the female not already have a male in mind)_

 _A female should have at least 5 children that will be taken in by the State (Village) for care while their mother is still producing children. After the 5th Child is born, the mother is released to take care of her children with a stifend from the village until such a time as the oldest child has had offspring of their own and may aid in the repreduction of the clan and shinobi affairs._

 _Should the female give birth to nothing but females the Program will continue until a male heir is born into the clan._

 **Article 12: The Hokage has the Authority to make new position at his or her discretion. They may also abolish a position at any moment they chose, except the Following (civilian Council, The Shinobi Council, the Elder Advisors)**

 **Article 13: In times of War, The Hokage can Declare Marshal Law on the village to ensure the safety of all people.**

 **Article 14: Shinobi/Kunoichi with Unique Skills, abilities or Jutsu may petition the Hokage, Elders, Or Clan Council to form a clan. In order to do so 1 of the following criteria for Jutsu/Abilites and 1 for the Council must be met.**

 _The Ability in question must be able to be taught or passed though Blood family._

 _The Jutsu/Ability must have at least 3 basic variants and Jutsu._

 _a clan or the Hokage may bring the family into the council chambers for evaluation. During evaluation 3 clans must agree._

 _The Hokage and Elders agree to allow the clan into the shinobi forces superseding the Clan Council._

 **Once all these Criteria have been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to start the CCA**

 **Article 15: In the event that a Person, be they a fleeing noble, a person with a bloodline, or even a wanted Criminal that has been given a pardon; if they have the Protection of a clan. If any Clan of Konoha protects a criminal, then that clan is responsible for any and all actions that individual does.**

 **Article 16: The Position of Hokage is Absolute, In the village the Hokage is Judge, jury, and executioner. No position has More power in Konoha then the Hokage.**

These Articles are not the Do all see all, Future Generations may see the need to rectify what we of the 1st Konoha Council deem right. The after-mentioned have all witnessed and agreed to said Articles.

 _Senju Hoshirama-_ 1st Hokage of Konoha

 _Senju Tobimaru-_ Head of the Senju Clan

 _Uzumaki D. Arashi-_ Uzukage Head of the Uzumaki Clan (Edding Tides Branch)

 _Sarutobi Sasuke-_ Head of the Sarutobi Clan

 _Uchiha Madara-_ Head of the Uchiha Clan

00000000000000000000000000000000

If someone wants to use this Charter for their Own Stories PM me for premission to use. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: Freedom Arc 2-5

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

And welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you all love this chapter seeing as how I had to do a bit of crawling into politics.

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Freedom Arc 2.5**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Hokage Tower**

 **1300- 3 weeks later**

Shizune held Kowina in her arms as she played with her bundle of joy. Kowina laughed happily as her kaa-chan held her in the air, before planting butterfly kisses on her nose, before lowering her and repating the process. Despite how she was conceived Shizune loved her child to death. After all it was about protecting Naruto-kun Legacy.

 _Flashback 2 years ago_

 _Shizune sat at her desk going over some paperwork. It was late in the day and soon it would be time to._

" _I SAID NO YOU MISRABLE OLD FOOLS!" yelled Tsunade from her office._

 _The door slammed open and out walked Kohara and Homura. Homura turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-chan I understand how you feel about this, but without a viable heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze family then what is left of them needs to be integrated into the village._

" _What about Naruto!?" yelled Tsunade. "He's still alive and therefore you can't take what Kushina-chan and Minato left for him!"_

" _And a convicted Criminal on the word of our Daimyo and Land of Fire courts. He is imprisoned in Purgatory for 120 years as such was handed down. Face it Tsunade. He will never leave that place alive and without a child, then we have no choice, but to lay claim to his inheritance as per village charter Article 8," said Homaru as he allowed his age to show. While he didn't always agree with Danzo and Koharu he knew that they were right on this one. The Power that lay inside of the abandoned Uzumaki Clan house, Shrine, and even the scrolls inside of the Hokage vault was going to waste. It needed to be used._

" _Bury your feelings for the boy Tsunade, he is dead to us. Look to the Future. With Danzo grooming Uchiha-san in polotics and Kakashi training him, we have a powerful Hokage in waiting. We can bet our future on him," said Koharu closing her eyes._

 _The elders walked off leaving Tsunade alone with Shizune. Both Tsunade and Shizune had reviewed all Konoha laws for loopholes to get Naruto back into the village, but with the Fire Daimyo and his courts backing the Elders play there was nothing she could do. In the Eyes of the Land of Fire she was a Noble of some station, but years of Drinking, gambling, and overall self-loathing had cost her her reputation in the courts and even if she was to use all the favors and pull she had left, it still wouldn't be enough to get the young man she saw as her Son back._

" _Those bags of bones are running circles around me and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" yelled Tsunade._

" _Actually Tsunade there is something you can do," said Shizune looking at her mentor. "You can use the Shinobi Legacy Policy," said Shizune._

 _Tsunade looked at Shizune. "What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade._

 _Shizune went to her desk and placed a sheet of paper in front of her. "It was a decree that was made Shortly After Hiruzen-sama Took office. We lost many Shinobi and Kunoichi during the second and third war. Hiruzen-sam declared that Sperm would be taken from males and Eggs from females so that should a Shinobi or kunoichi die in battle, it ensures that their family line will continue," said Shizune._

 _The Slug Princess sighed, knowing the policy that she knew. "Shizune I already thought about that, the problem is that this is a Life long mission. And not one of my Kunoichi will do for this type of mission," said Tsunade._

 _Shizune looked to the side and picked up a mission Scroll, before quickly using her skills in administration to write out a mission Contract. Sure she fudged a few details and placed it as a 'Village Critical mission' but to her and her master it was. Naruto was always a central part of their lives and she would be damned if the Council took what rightfully belonged to Naruto. Rolling it up she pushed it to Tsunade._

 _Tsunade raised and eyebrow and unrolled the scroll. As she read what her student wrote, her eyes widened in shock at what it said and knew that it was one of the only ways to stop the council from consuming anything that belonged to Naruto. At the same time she would forever condemn Shizune to a life that she may not want. Looking at Shizune all doubt about what she wanted was erased from her Mind. She steeled herself for what she was about to do._

" _Jonin Kato Shizune!" said Tsunade snapping into Hokage mode, and by extension making Shizune snap into Mission mode._

" _Hai Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune._

" _This mission, if you chose to accept it, is a Long term A-ranked mission. Know that if you take this mission there is a good chance that you may cut your career as a Kunoichi Short and may even never be in the field again," said Tsunade putting her hands in front of her face._

" _I am well aware of the Risks lady Tsunade. I am a Kunoichi of Konoha and I will do my duty for the village. What are the details of the Mission?" said Shizune looking her mentor dead in the eye._

 _Tsunade had to fight to hide her Smirk. "Very well. In accordance with Konoha Carter Article 18, as created by the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Should a Shinobi fall in battle or be declared dead by, then the village will not allow that Shinobi's legacy to die with them. With that You are to accompany me to The Hospital were Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto's sperm will be inseminated into you so you can conceive a child for him. This will Be a long term A-ranked Mission until the Child is of age to join the Academy. Also from this point forward you are officially married to the name Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade._

 _Nine months later, Kato-Uzumaki Kowina was born._

 _Flashback End_

She lowered her daughter as the honorable elders lead by Danzo walked up to her. Kowina began to frown and... glare as she looked at the Elders. Shizune sat her child inside of the playpen were she stood up on her stubby legs all the while glaring at Danzo.

Danzo looked at the young toddler with a calculating mind. After it was announced that Shizune was pregnant with Naruto's child the civilian and Elders were up in arms about what Shizune and by extension Tsunade had played the Council. Since the Child was of Uzumaki Bloodline, she was protected under Konoha laws. She was also the future of the Village. Danzo wanted her under his wing. He didn't want to lose out on another potital prospect like he did with The Kyubi host. It also didn't help matters that Shizune was 'leagally' married to the Kyubi Host and was from a clan that was still somewhat functioning in Konoha.

"What can I do for you Danzo-san, Homura-san, Koharu-san?" asked Shizune glaring at Danzo and the Elders for what they did to her 'Husband'.

"Is Tsuande-sama in? We need to speak with her regarding a matter of National Security," said Danzo.

Shizune looked at the Elders before nodding. "She is inside, but do not expect a warm Welcome," said Shizune picking up Kowina and walking them to the door.

Shizune pushed it open and found Tsunade reading over a report from Team Shino. Over that last 5 years the former Genin of the Rookie 9 and later Konoha 11 had all come into their own. Sakura took a teaching Job at the Hospital for Medical ninja, Hinata and Tenten were both Teachers at the Academy, Ino worked in the ANBU T&I Division, Choji and Shikamaru had become Boarder patrol, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Sasuke had all moved and become Jonin who took regular missions.

Tsunade looked up and smiled as Shizune entered the room along with her grandchild reaching out she took the young child and began to coddle her. Her smile vanished when she saw the Elders. Setting Kowina on her lap as the baby began to chew on the ends of Tsunade's hair. Shizune took her position behind Tsunade and got her senbon launcher ready.

"What do you old bags of bones want?" asked Tsuande getting a giggle from Kowina.

"This is an urgent matter Tsunade. We got a letter from the World Government," said Danzo throwing a letter onto the desk.

"What does it say?" asked Tsunade looking at the letter.

"We don't know. It's sealed. It arrived over a week ago," said Homura.

Tsunade frowned, before her eyes widened. Handing Kowina off to Shizune she quickly picked up the letter as it glowed, before fading back to White. "It was a Sealed envelope! Meaning that it was addressed to Me Personally. I heard that the WG had skills that rivaled if not surpassed our own when it came to seals Why was'nt this dilivered to me earlier," said Tsunade as she began to read.

"The World Government is not known for being nice Tsunade-sama, even to it's allies. We took precautions in case there was something wrong with the letter," said Homura.

 _6th Hokage, Senju Tsunade_

 _It has come to the attention of the WG (World Government) that the Heir or rather King of one of our affiliated Nations served in your military for a period of 1 year, before he was imprisoned for completing his mission and a Traitor was allowed to go free. While we have no say so over what you do with your Soldiers, imprisoning not only a king, but a 3rd tier World noble is inexcusable. We would like to have an Audience with you in a few weeks to check the court reviews as well as see that his rights as a Dual Citizen of Both The World Government and the Land of Fire were upheld. If not we will respond in kind. If we come to the conclusion that Uzumaki Naruto was imprisoned unfairly then expect War. We will be Sending Coronal Kuchiki of the 13th Combat Division to oversee things in our stand. She will be arriving in two weeks time. Please have all Case files ready for her for review._

 _Directors of the WG_

 _Goresei_

Tsunade paled as she passed the letter around the room. As each of them read what it said they realized how much trouble they were in. A letter from any of the High Positions in the WG was bad, but a letter Directly from the Goresei was as close to a warning, before War as you were going to get if they didn't like your answer.

While none of the Shinobi or Kunoichi present had ever faced off with the World Government, they had heard stories about them from the First and Second Hokage. They were a Powerful bunch who had one Belief Absolute Justice. Controlling the Largest Military Force in the world gave them some leeway in their actions and the Directors... The Goresi were not people you crossed unless you had a death wish.

"In one week The World Government rep will be here and whoever it is will not show Mercy to us," said Tsunade.

"Then what do we need to do Tsunade-sama?" asked Homura.

"Gather the court documents as the letter said. We don't need to give the WG more ammo then they already have to delcare war on us," said Tsunade with sweat rolling down her face.

"Who would have thought that Boy had so much clout," said Koharu rivaling the thoughts of everyone in the room.

 **Location: Ocean**

 **WGV Burning blood**

 **0000**

Two Figures Could be seen on the Deck of the Burning Blood as the 5 vessels they commanded were on their way to the Elemental Nation, more specifically the Land of Fire. The first figure was a large man standing at 6'5" with muscle stacked, slicked back sliver hair, black eyes, wearing a gray coat that was open with a long sleeve white coat hanging on his shoulders. On the Back of the Coat was an anchor with the Word for Marine on the back, blue skinny jeans a pair of brown boots, and a pair of sun glasses. Across his back was his weapon a seastone jutte with a red handle. In his mouth was a Cigar from the South Blue This man was Rear Admiral Smoker Commander of the 5 battle Ships currently on their way to the Elemental nations

Standing next to him was a young woman. She didn't stand more then 5'1" with a petite body, Large B-cup breasts, and long legs, long black hair that fell to the middle of her shoulders,wearing a pair of skin tight white pants, a black muscle shirt with a white button up shirt over it that a long sleeve white hoari with the kanji for 13 on the back. This was Coronal Kuchiki Rukia, head of the 13th Division of the WG Army Branch. Her official Role in this was to act as Overseer of Justice on the Part of King Naruto, while Smoker was to act as her bodyguard, and adviser.

"Don't you think this is a little overboard? I could have handled this with just my forces and a pair of Captains acting as my guards," said Rukia looking at Smoker.

"If it wasn't for Warden Satsuki's digging then we never would have known that a Third tier Noble had been betrayed like that. We as the WG need to make it known that we will not tolerate something like this. Fleet Admiral Akainu was calling for a Buster Call. Only The Goresei and Govener-Genreal Yamamoto stopped him," said Smoker blowing smoke from his mouth,

Rukia looked at him. She knew that Akainu had zero tolerance for those who broke Absolute Justice, but a Buster-call was not something to take lightly. "That would spark a War with the Elemental Nations! Not just the Land of Fire," said Rukia.

"I know and as much as I hate to say it, despite not having Haki they have those Jutsu which could easily stop those of us who have eaten Devil Fruits. Speaking of which I heard that you recently ate one. What was it?"

Rukia nodded. "I ate the Frost Frost Fruit. While not as Powerful as the Ice Ice Fruit I've already figured out how to use a few attacks **Sode no Shirayuki** ," said Rukia as she held out her hand and summoned a sword that was beautiful and was made of Frost.

"Summoning a sword? Is that all you can do?" asked Smoker.

Rukia looked at Smoker and raised her Ki nearly making him reach for his weapon. "Don't underestimate me just because you've had your devil fruit for over 20 years and me a little less then 7 weeks, but I'm still more then capable of taking you out," said Rukia making the sword vanish, before turning on her heel and walking away.

000000000000000000000

And that's a Wrap. I hope you Guys enjoyed this Chapter, it should show you just how messed up the world is that I'm creating. The Elemental nation is it's own entity, The WG has MORE then the Navy and Marines in their pocket when they need something done. Also the ranking Structure is a tad different

Governor-General =Fleet Admiral: The highest Rank their Respective Armies, the Undisputed Leaders of their Armies/fleets

General = Admiral: Each Branch is allowed 3 of these positions. These are the Highest ranks (below the Overall FA or GG) that are often seen by the Soldiers. They are seen as the Heros of their Respective branch.

Coronal = Vice Admiral

Lt Coronal = Rear Admiral

Major = Captain

Captain = Lieutenant

Lieutenant = Ensign

I know it seems a little confusing and there are more ranks, but for this fic we're sticking to the basics. the difference in Army V Navy rank Structure is actually just in the names. Same level of Command, just different titles.

And with that I bid you goodbye.

Oh I do not own BLEACH or any of it's affiliated characters.


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom Arc pt 3

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Welcome to Chapter 7... or is it 8. Who's counting really. So I decided to do a bit of a Shoutout and Q & A

Soledge1: Yes The Examples that you gave for the Noble Tiers are about right. I'm currently working on an Example now.

ShadowImageComics: Thanks for asking before using the Charter.

Drakon45: Sorry bro. I needed that Charter to advance the Story.

Stratos263: You have no idea how fucked they are right now.

Lemon Lover: Ask and you shall receive.

NyaNyaKittyFace: I said in freaking _chapter 1!_ This story is **DARK!** If you don't like Don't read. This story is under M for a reason, I will not stop doing what I am doing.

More shot outs to come as the chapters come.

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Freedom Pt 3**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 4- Gates**

 **2200- a week later**

Today was the Day. After taking full control of Level 4, after many grueling battles, after the dark things that had happened over the lst 5 years- more for others- they were ascending to Level 3...

Olympias

Naruto took his Core members with him as they handed the guard the Creds and began to make their way up to the Next level Via elevator. Once the Elevator stopped it opened and they found something they didn't Expect.

"Warden Satsuki," said Naruto stepping out.

Gomegori growled at Naruto before vanishing and appearing before him, before grabbing the Young man and slamming him into a wall. Shadow went to kick, him, but found himself restrained by a man holding his sword to her throat. He stood at 5'11" wild green hair, brown eyes, wearing a gray shirt, white jacket, white pants. This was Uzu Sanageyama. The head of the Sword Guard.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," said Sanageyama. "I might forget myself and cut you up," to prove his point he drew a small amount of blood

"You will show the proper respect to Lady Satsuki at all times or face her elite 4," said Jukuzura next to Satsuki.

Satsuki walked up to Naruto. " It's been along time Mr. Uzumaki. I normally don't do meet and greets a second time since I'm normally a very busy person, however this occasion is special," said Satsuki.

"Special how Warden-san?" asked Robin looking at Satsuki.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto is a 3rdTier Noble. We are currently in talks to get your convection overturned. Given that it was a convection in the Elemental Nations, they have to overturn it. We of the World Government can push for it to be done, but that is not the case here. Know that Whatever the Outcome you have my blessing to act in what you need to do. However this is a one time deal. If you ever return here you are just another criminal to me," said Satsuki snapping her fingers.

The members of the Elite Four fell in on Satsuki as they turned and escorted her out of the Lower level.

"So what now Bro?" asked Shadow.

Naruto grabbed Neo around her waist and began walking away with her. "I'm gonna go and have some fun. You guys do what you want. We'll work on everything else in the morning. Be prepared for War though. I figure that the other three gangs won't sleep to long, before trying anything," said Naruto.

 **WARNING LEMON!**

Naruto found a Cell and throw Neo into it. The cells looked almost new. Instead of the shit benches and cots in level 9 these had somewhat comfortable looking queen beds. The cell walls were White..

Naruto found Neo in his arms kissing him and pulling his shirt, he felt her nails scrap against his muscles, almost drawing blood, Naruto broke away from the kiss and did as Neo wanted removing his shirt, before smashing his lips into Neo's. He felt her mouth open, before his tongue darted in and he began to exchange a french-kiss with the woman. Neo was a Dream of lust, such a small body with an Ass and breasts that she shouldn't have, but did. She was lust. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she was a Succubus from hell with how sinful her body was.

Naruto pulled away from Neo as his eyes turned hellish red. While Neo liked his Normal eyes, it was the Hell fire red that she loved. This was when he throw out all his self control and became the Fox Demon, The man who had conquered 6 of the levels of Purgatory.

"Strip for me baby!" commanded Naruto.

Neo got up off Naruto and began to move her body to a beat only she could hear, first came her jacket, as she rocked her hips, as the jacket hit the floor, she started to undo her pants while the pants came undone, she somehow managed to keep her high heel boots on. Now all she had on was her black corset that left her shoulders and upper back bare, and a black thong. The thong slowly came off as she undid the buttons on her corset, before it found it's way to the floor once down on the floor Neo made her way to her Master and undid his pants, before she unleashed her prize. No matter how many times she saw the monster before her she always grew excited about the pleasure she would get from it. 13 inches long, and 4 inches wide. The thickest, longest cock she had ever seen in her life.

Neo started to slowly lick said cock, enjoying the flavor. Naruto groaned in approval. She knew what she was doing, not taking it into her mouth, but making sure to keep him hard. She put one of her dainty hands on his cock and slowly started to stroke him, while the other found his balls. Naruto growled in the back of his throat. Neo knew everything to drive him wild, to drive him to the point that he knew she was looking for!

Stopping her fondling of her lover's balls and stroking his cock, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly devoured his man-meat, until she had 6 inches in her mouth. Stopping she suppressed her gag reflex and started to deep throat him. Feeling his hair on her nose she pulled back and began to bob her head taking as much as she could each time she lowered her mouth onto her master's dick. Hearing Naruto groan she quickened her pace to try and get her master's seed. Before long Naruto held her head in place as he fired off like a hose! Neo's eyes widened as she was forced to swallow all his seed. Some of it escaped the sides of her mouth. Naruto finished he pulled his dick from neo's mouth and couldn't help but find her all the more sexy as he looked at her as she licked her lips and swallowed it.

"Have you been practicing on someone other then Me Neo?" asked Naruto Semi-jokingly.

Neo shuck her head with a smile. "Never would I take anyone's seed but yours," said Neo.

Naruto pushed Neo down before his hands found her pretty pink lower lips. Pushing two fingers into her tight and wet tunnel Neo gasped and arched her back in pleasure! She loved feeling the fingers of her master in her pussy! Naruto smirked as he added another finger, before Neo's pussy tightened up and her eyes turned white as she came all over her Masters fingers.

Naruto pulled his finger's from Neo, before licking them clean. "Neo you little slut I'm shocked! You didn't even last a minute," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Master," said the multi colored haired woman panting. "Your touch alone is like a drug to me,"

"If my touch did this, then what about this!?" asked Naruto as he sat on the bed and picked Neo up by her waist.

Neo lined herself up with her Master's cock, before dropping down onto it the Monster of a cock and crying out in pleasure as Naruto began to thrust into the woman on top of him as she throw her arms around his neck as she began to rock her hips matching his thrusts. Each rock of her hips, each thrust of his cock, brought Neo closer and closer to the edge. Biting down on Naruto's Shoulder Naruto grunted as his left hand left her ass and found her breasts, playing with them.

Neo had always had a sensitive body, thanks to the training she needed to do for her flexibility so playing with any part of her body the way her master was doing was more then enough to send her to the edge of oblivion! Stars exploded in her vision as her pussy clamped down on her master. Naruto Increased the pace of his thrusts, before unloading his seed inside of Neo. Grunting in pleasure he Slowly pulled himself from Neo, spraying the last of his seed onto her breasts, stomach and face.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto looked at Neo as she took one of the extra sheets and cleaned her body off. As Naruto looked at her he couldn't help but think what Neo would look like with a Swollen Belly. He often wounded such things about his lovers. Bullet, Robin, and Neo being the ones he often pictured as such. However the seals on the levels above 10 not only cut off powers, but also stopped people from getting pregnant. He still wasn't sure how the Seals on level 10 worked, but knew that before The World Government took over it was a prison that housed regular bandits and Criminals in the Ancient days of the Elemental nations.

Neo called onto the bed and put her hands on her master's shoulders. "I know what your thinking master. One day soon, you will impregnate me and I will be sure to give you beautiful children," said Neo smiling softly at her master, her lover, the man she loved with all her heart. She didn't care about the other women he took into his bed, that was carnal pleasure, something all creatures craved on an instinctive level.

Naruto turned to Neo and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Rest my beloved Neo. We have much to do," said Naruto.

Naruto and Neo found themselves under the covers as slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Somewhere on Level 3**

 **Same time**

Zen-Aku walked around looking though everything. Level 3 was smaller then level 4, but Zen-Aku could feel the powers of everyone there. No one on level three was Weaker then a Lt, but he could feel the Three Big powers on this level. And even though they were counseling them, they each had the power of a Major/Captain. While he was sure that he was more then strong enough to deal with the Second strongest, the Strongest on the level was holding back a lot of power. He was maybe a bit stronger then he was letting on.

Zen-Aku stopped walking and turned to look behind him. "Your quite talented in the stealth Department. Had your killing intent not been so poorly hidden then I would have failed to notice you.

"And here I thought that I was being careful," said a young woman walking out of the Shadows.

Standing behind him was a young woman, maybe 20 if he was to guess, standing at 5'8" a slender tone of body with sizable C-cup breasts. She has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and She is quite tall for a young woman. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. her lips are a shining pink, her clothing, female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, a white school girl uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, a purple lacy bra, and a special belt to hold her sword. A blue sheath housed her katana.

"Who are you girl?" asked Zen-Aku.

The young woman smiled. "my name Is Saeko. Busujima Saeko. I am the Second in command of Broken Sword Zen-Aku the Black Wolf of the Animaria Kingdom. Called the Strongest Swordsmen of that Kingdom. I want to fight you Zen-san," said Saeko smirking at the Black Wolf.

Zen-Aku looked at her. "Don't. I have no interest in fighting anything less then the Strongest. You are strong, but not strong enough," said Zen-Aku walking past her.

The second his foot was past her, he drew his Katana stopping Saeko's blade. Zen-Aku looked into Saeko's eyes, her eyes had gained a gleam to them. A Gleam that only cold blooded killers had. Throwing her off of him he quickly sheathed his sword.

"Foolish girl. **Evil Sword Technique: Dark Crusher!"** yelled Zen-Aku unsheathing the blade and sending a black wave at Saeko.

Saeko brought her blade to block only to be blasted back and her clothes destroyed. Laying on the ground she slowly got up, and even with all the cuts she now looked at Zen-Aku with rage.

"Go ahead and have you way with me! I'll kill you one day!" Growled out Saeko.

Zen-Aku sheathed his sword. "I have no desire to take such a foolish girl as my lover," said Zen-Aku. "Reign in that foolish killing intent and learn to be a true swordswomen and maybe I will take you as my lover," finished the Black Wolf as he walked off.

Saeko raised to her feet and nearly collapsed again in pain. "That man didn't even try and defeat me!" yelled Saeko taking her sword and cutting a building in two. "I will show him that it is unwise to underestimate a Bushijime!"

Zen-Aku kept walking and felt his hand go to his sword. He could feel the dark energy swirling inside of his body, begging to be unleashed. "Soon. I will be able to fight a powerful opponent," said Zen-Aku.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Council Chambers**

 **1200**

Rukia and Smoker as well as three masked Captains stood behind them. Tsunade, the Elders, the Clan Council, The Shinobi Council, The Civilian Council, and a representivtive from the Fire Daimyo's court.

"My name Is Coronal Kuchiki Rukia, 2nd Tier Noble and Sister to General Kuchiki Bayakuya, on my left is Marine Navel Captain Smoker. We are here acting on behalf of the World Government in regards to 3rd Tier Noble Uzumaki D. Naruto," said Rukia.

"Very well. I am Senju Tsunade, 5th Hokage of Konoha. Let us begin this hearing," said Tsunade.

00000000000000000000

And that wraps up this chapter. It's getting real. I know some people are a little upset that I haven't added any real action, but I'm trying to Set it up so that when the Action Does start then it's not going to be bland, but an explosion of raw action!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review


	9. Chapter 8: Freedom Arc 3-5

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

People have asked and I've said it before Bullet is From BlazBlue. She;s one of my best characters in the game and hard as hell to beat. I don't own Blazblue, Bleach, RWBY, Naruto, Black lagoon, or anyother anime, game, or overall franchise I may have used

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Freedom Arc 3-5**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Council Chambers**

 **1200**

After Tsunade had called the hearing to order, everyone in attendance quieted down and felt the energy in the room. Tsunade sat at the head of the table with Shizune off to her right and Kakashi on her left. Sasuke stood behind Danzo in the Civilian section. Hyuga Haishi, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inochi, Abrurame Shiba, Akamichi Chojo,Nara Shika, and the Minor clans. The ANBU head Wolf, Jonin Commander Haruno Kazashi,

"Well were should we begin?" asked Tsunade.

Rukia sighed before snapping her finger. One of the warriors behind her took a envelope and handed it to her. Opening it up she looked at it.

"This is a record of the last mission that Noble Uzumaki D. Naruto was sent on before he was imprisoned. On the Orders of 5th Hokage Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki D. Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Akamichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba, a team of Genin lead by (then) recently promoted Chunin Nara Shikamaru were sent after a group of Four Shinobi that belonged to the Hidden Sound village in order to retrieve Jonin (then Genin) Uchiha Sasuke who many believed was taken against his will.

Midway though the Mission Uchiha Sasuke left the barrel he was in before fleeing. Turning this from a Rescue Mission, into a Missing Ninja Assassination Mission. Am I correct so far?" asked Rukia.

Many frowned at the young woman as she read the report. "You are in deed correct Rukia-Dono. However at the Time Uchiha-san was influenced by a cruse mark," said Koharu.

"What a load of bull," said Smoker getting the attention of everyone. "Even if he was under it's Influence as you claim he should have been labeled a 'Flight Risk' and monitored. If any member of the Naval-Marines or Army is found to be a flight Risk then they are monitored until the threat is no more,"

"At the time it was impossible as we had just come from an Attack by two villages, and had declared War on Orochimaru, a traitor to this village and now a man in charge of an army," said Haishi.

"Let us return to the matter at hand," said Tsunade getting everyone back on track.

"Yes. I believe that is a Good Idea Hokage-sama," said Rukia as she began to read again. "All, but one of the Kidnappers was killed in battle, the other was taken alive and is currently serving a life sentence in a Military hospital?"

"Uzumaki Tayuya. A half Blood Uzumaki," said Tsunade getting a frown from Rukia. "She was an Enemy combatant and as a quarter Uzumaki myself I know how dangerous my Grandmother's clan is in combat,"

"Understood. Genin Uzumaki encountered Uchiha Sasuke at the Valley of the End. No one has a perfectly a curate account of what happened, but the medical reports tell's the story," said Rukia setting the two reports down in front of her.

 **Patient:** _Uzumaki D. Naruto_

 **Blood Type** : B

 **Wounds sustained on Mission:** _Broken neck (healed due to bloodline), two holes in chest, left lung punctured (healed due to Bloodline), heart damaged (Healed due to Bloodline), Chakra exhaustion, nerve damage to right arm, broken ribs._

 **Doctor's Comments:** _Uzumaki Naruto sustained heavy damage while on the Mission to retrieve Kidnapped/Rouge Genin Uchiha Sasuke, While the Examination on Uchiha Sasuke revealed only Severe Chakra and a broken left wrist. Uzumaki also had lightning chakra running though his body. Though these injury's it is implied that Sasuke's Chidori was the prime attack used to nearly kill Uzumaki D. Naruto_

Putting the medical report down Rukia started at the Council. "it seems that Uzumaki Naruto completed his Mission as any Shinobi or Kunoichi would. So why? Why was he jailed?" asked Rukia.

"Uzumaki-san broke several laws while he was in pursuit of Uchiha-san," said Haruno Mebuki. " Not only did he harm a Clan heir, but also a Prospect for the CRP. As sated in Article 8 and Article 11,"

"What about Uchiha Sasuke. He tried to run away to a known Traitor?" asked Rukia.

"A choice I never would have made had I been in my right right," said Sasuke drawing the eyes of Smoker and Rukia. "Since that indecent I've had a better seal applied. I'm even currently engaged to Haruno Sakura,"

"That's Right! Naruto may have completed his mission, but it nearly cost the village the Uchiha clan," said Sakura. "I don't hate Naruto, but he did pull off a criminal attack on a Clan head,"

"Haruno Sakura. What is your stance on Uzumaki D. Naruto?" asked Smoker.

Sakura looked to her soon to be husband, who nodded his head. This not so subtle motion was caught by both Rukia and Smoker. "I have no love for Uzumaki Naruto, but neither do I hate him so my position is all but neutral. He has save my life on more then one occasion. However I can not forgive him for nearly killing Sasuke-kun,"

"I understand how you feel," said Rukia. "I lost my first love due to a mistake I made and my second love feels that I am unreachable, because of my status,"

"From my Understanding of the Charter, then Uzumaki being the last known member of his clan at the time and a male fell under that category as well," said Smoker.

"What is he talking about? Sure the brat holds the name of the Uzumaki clan, but that was to honor one of the founding clans," said Tsume telling the Story that the Council and by extension Konoha was told.

"Wait are you telling us that you don't know the boys heritage?" asked Somker

"Danzo frowned. "it was labeled an S-ranked secret that came down from the Fire Daimyo himself. The Order was Given to the 3rd Hokage and upon taking office the 5th Hokage was ordered to continue it," said Danzo.

Rukia jumped from her seat. "Wait! The Daimyo knew that Uzumaki Naruto was a 3rd Tier Noble!" yelled Rukia.

Tsunade sighed. "Hai. I pleaded with him to throw out the convection, but it was no use," said Tsunade. "Even though Naruto is a Third Tier noble he is... was a Shinobi of Konoha therefore he fell under Article 18 of the 1st revision of the Konoha Charter,"

" I know this is a bit off topic, but you kept calling Uzumaki Naruto a 3rd Tier World noble. What does that mean exactly?" asked Inuzuka Tsume.

"It's actually quite simple. In the world Government there are 5 tiers to the World Government System. The First Tier is the Celestial Dragons. The Descendants of the 20 Kings who overthrow the Ancient Kingdom, The Second Tier which I am apart of are the 187 noble families and/or kingdoms that make up the upper half and officers of the World Government forces. The Third Tier which Uzumaki Belongs to are Countries that are allied with, yet not apart of the World Government. They have also contributed to the Overall World at large," said Rukia skipping the 4th and 5th tiers since they were irreverent.

"Sounds about right," said Inoichi. Inochi specialized in Foreign affairs and while not a member of the Shinobi Council his voice.

"As a Dual Citizen then Uzumaki Naruto has the protection of the World Government, as well as the added protection of Uzu," said Smoker.

"No he doesn't," said Danzo. "Uzu was annexed into the Land of fire upon it's fall in the third war. Iwa, Kumo, and Mizu attacked them on one front while we were Busy handling Iwa and Kumo in another," upon uttering these words Danzo didn't know that he had slipped up.

"That's not possible," said Rukia making everyone look at her. "The Land of Edding Tides is spread across 12 islands with over 30 villages with each Island holding it own Military base. Also the Main Island as wll as the 3 outer islands had World Government Navel Bases with about 400 Naval-Marines stationed there. Along with The Uzu forces being them to close to 2900 strong,"

Danzo cursed himself for letting that little information slip. He had just opened himself up. "Perhaps the Marines turned on the Citizens," said Danzo hoping to steer the direction away from him

Smoker narrowed his eyes. "Not possible. With the Land of Edding Tides had powerful ties with the World Government. It was a major position of interest that the ruler of Edding tides allowed us to use in times of War. From the reports wer gathered, the Main island was in tatters, Whole villages destroyed, Ships demolished, Only a handful of marines made it out alive from there with a few non combatants. From the reports at the time A siege seemed to happen starting with the Island closet to the Land of Fire," said Smoker.

Danzo narrowed his eye and prepared to use his hidden Sharingan on Smoker. "What are you implying Smoker-san?" asked Danzo.

"What Captain Smoker is saying that there are two possibilities. One That the Land of Fire, under the orders of the Daimyo and His Court withheld vital information from the World Government and allowed it's allies to be destroyed by enemy forces, or Edding Tides was destroyed by insiders," said Rukia narrowing his eyes.

Homura's eyes widened, before he looked at Danzo and Koharu. "The 3rd and 4th Battalions that left to Secure the Water Lanes along with our Allies from Taki!" started Homura. "You stayed in Edding Tides for a month with over 5000 troops, only to return with only 300... You betrayed our Allies!"

Everyone looked at Danzo and Koharu who had static looks on their faces.

"We did what was best for Konoha at the time," said Koharu. Konoha was fighting a two front War, Suna and Taki were all but usless, and Uzu was doing the most to stay out of an All out war. Despite being a noble clan they were a threat to our existence,"

Tsunade, Shizune, Ruki, and Smoker's blood all boiled hearing what two of Konoha's three elders did.

"DAMN YOU DANZO! KOHARU!" yelled Tsunade trying to restrain herself from killing them. "Your crimes will not go unpunished, I will see to it personally. You killed one of Konoha's founding clans and destoryed a nation we were allied with!"

"On the Orders of Late Daimyo Takada," said Danzo knowing that anything he said could spare them, even if only for a moment. "He was furoius with Arashi for refusing to allow him to mine Edding Tides Natural abundance of Chakra conducting metal for his soldiers use. Those he ordered a black Op Mission for myself and Koharu to eliminate them. We have no shame in what we did,"

"This changes Everything!" yelled Smoker turning to one of the Captains. "Get to one of our ships and send a message to Warden Satsuki. Uzumaki D. Naruto is to be freed at once as a political Refugee under the World Government!"

The captain saluted and rushed out the door. Everyone The Court official jumped up. "What does this have to do with anything!" yelled the man.

Rukia glared at the man as the temperature in the room dropped. "What you did was an act of pure stupidity! You attempted to Use Bloodline theft to acquire a nation A Nation that is under the Protection of the World Government, by sending the rightful heir to Jail! I'm telling you now that I plan on reporting this incident to the Goresei and if they Declare War on the Land of fire I will personally lead the attack," said Rukia leaving the room with Smoker and the Captains following her.

Everyone in the room dared not speck, for they knew that they had brought Armageddon to to their home.

00000000000000000000000000000

And that is a wrap people. Chapter 8 is officially done. Now for the Very good news. The next few chapters are coming to ahead for this Arc, meaning that the heavy action that this story has been missing is going to pick up and pick up fast. Also The Four Girl has yet to be chosen, but the race is real for who it's going to be. I'm currently torn between a few choices. For reasons secret for now Shizune and Naruto will NOT be together

Esdeath

F. Haku

F. Gaara

Tia Harribel

Nemu

Akane

Mai Terumi

Yang

Sinon (SAO)

Poll is up in my profile. Vote on the Girl you want to be the last member of Harem.

Please leave a lot of nice reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 1

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

What's up everyone!? I hope your having a lovely day. I know i'm in joying it. Although i got to say that It's a bit of a thing. I got a Review that told me that i did something stupid. Not allowing the Council (or at least the Clan, Civillan, and Shinobi) to konw about Naruto's who his parants were was unoriginal. My rebuttal to that is there are only so many avanues to take with this here.

1: The entire Council (aside from Hiruzen) didn't know.

2: Everyone knew and just didn't care.

3: Everyone knew and kissed his ass.

4: Everyone knew and manipulated Naruto from birth so by the time he was old Enough to know, he couldn't care.

The list goes on, but the point is it all boils down to one of three Choices. They knew, they didn't know, or a few of them knew about it. I chose to go with with least complicated of them all.

With that out of the way lets get it creaking.

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 9: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 1**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 3- Naruto and Neo's Cell**

 **0900**

Naruto awoke and felt a comforting weight on his chest. Looking down he looked at his beloved Neo and couldn't help but smile at her. While Naruto had lost a bit of his sanity, he was still the man he was before he came into prison. Getting out of bed he looked to the cell door to see Zen-Aku standing there. Naruto got out of bed, not at all bothered by his state of dress in front of another man.

"What's up Zen?" asked Naruto, pulling on his pants and taking a seat at a table.

"Broken Sword's Lt tried to fight me last night," said Zen-Aku getting Naruto's attention.

"That was a lot faster then I thought. Did you kill her?" asked Naruto as Zen-Aku handed his a glass of whiskey that they were about to share.

"She wasn't strong enough. Robin could Defeat her easy and we all know that it takes Robin, Revy, and Bullet to defeat me if I'm not trying," said Zen.

Neo sat up in the bed and grabbed her clothes, before dressing. Zen's eyes wondered for a second, but feeling a sharp spike in killing intent he looked at Naruto who was calmly sipping on his whiskey. Zen knew how protective Naruto was of certain things and his girls happened to be among those things. Showing attachment in a place like Purgatory where the Death Count was in the hundreds on a Daily basis was a good way for you to end up a target, or someone you cared about a target. Naruto didn't normally show affection, sure he took Neo as his bed mate more often then he he should be comfortable with in Purgatory, but both ere powerful and could handle themselves.

"Get your eyes back in check Wolf, or you'll find yourself without your fangs," said Naruto.

"I meant no disrespect Naruto-Sama. I know for a fact that among the Power base in Dark Horizon, Neo is on the same level as me with her skills. Anyway what do we do about Broken Sword?" asked Zen-Aku.

"Nothing," said Neo taking a seat at the table and getting a cup of tea. "The heads of the other three gangs will most likely appear before us or call us to attendance. So for now we wait, and if they strike we strike back,"

"My thoughts exactly Neo," said Naruto giving Neo a small kiss on her cheek.

Neo giggled at her master's antics. Zen stood to make his way out of the cell, but stopped and turned to Naruto. "I'll go prepare myself. Knowing you this is going to turn into a blood bath before to long," said Zen leaving.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 9, Chamber of Greatness**

 **Several hours later**

Old Man Daichi looked between the other two powers that sat before him. Both Ogie and Sabrealle along with their Respected Seconds. Old Man Dachi didn't believe in a Second since Everything that happened in his gang he knew about before they wanted him to. Yesterday all three gangs had sent someone after Members of their gangs after three members of Dark Horozien. Zen-Aku, Revy, and Bullet. All three had proven to be formidable enemies. While the people sent after Revy and Bullet weren't even in the Top tier of the Gangs, Saeko was powerful. A person who could rival an Army Captain on the Outside, yet she was completely slaughtered by Zen-Aku.

"What are we to do now? Do we go to them" asked Ogie as the three looked at each other.

"You do Nothing, since we came to you," came a fourth voice.

The Three leaders looked as Naruto walked in along with his Group. Shadow and Zen-Aku each dragging a garud behind them.

Saeko went to draw her sword. "You dare interfere in this chamber?" asked the Swords-woman.

"Draw your blade and lose your life," said Zen-Aku his yellow eyes shining.

"Enough Saeko. After all The Unofficial 4th maybe the fourth official Gang soon," said Sabrealle making everyone look at her.

"That is not a choice for you to make alone Sabrealle!" yelled Ogie looking at the fool woman.

Robin smiled. "It's none of yours to be honest," said Robin drawing the ire of Ogie and Sabrelle. "Once whispers began of the 4th power began to circulate, we became a Phantom. The second we ascended to Olympias we became the fourth Power. All my master did was show his presence here at the 4 powers chamber," said Robin.

"So why are you here?" asked Daichi.

"To tell you all something important," said the Blond leader of Dark Horizon stepping forward and grinning like the idiot he was. "I plan to leave this place soon. You Three Leaders ore just in my way. All I ask is that when I try to leave you stay out of my way,"

Dark Horizon turned and left the Room. Once they were out of the Room. Daichi slammed his cane into the ground and unleashed the full extent of his power. Ogie, Saeko, Karako, and Sabrealle all fell to their knees grabbing their throats, trying to breath! Daichi was beyond upset! He was Furious that a brat like that not only beat his time rising to the top of Purgatory, but also told him to stay out of his way! After a full minute of unleashing his killing intent he stopped and looked at the other two gang leaders.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto... The newest king on this level. His rise to power will be short lived. Gather all your people and end him!" yelled Daichi.

Ogie got up and had his second and left to contact his people. Sabrealle did nothing and looked at the old man, before following her counterpart out.

Once alone Daichi stood up. "I guess it's time to make my own move to leave this place, but Uzumaki must Die first," thought Daichi.

 **Location Purgatory**

 **Dark Horizon HQ**

 **a few hours later**

Everyone sat around the room trying to keep themselves occupied for the foreseeable future. Naruto, Blair, and Revy were playing cards; Kan'na and Neo were eating ice cream; Bullet, Shadow, and Zen-Aku were working out; while Robin read a book.

"How much longer, before the fighting starts?" asked Kan'na putting the tip of the spoon in her mouth, before turning to her leader.

Naruto discarded two cards, before pulling two more and sliding 10 creds into a pile. "Not sure. That little stunt we pulled was sure to rile up the wasp nest. I wouldn't be to shocked if it took a day," said Naruto setting down his hand. "Straight Flush,"

Revy throw her cards in the air. "I swear you got the luck of the devil man!" yelled Revy

Blair laid her head on the table. "Nii-sama is just to good," said Blair.

Shadow got up from his bench and felt something wrong. "Naruto," said Shadow.

Naruto smirked before getting up. "I know. Remember your targets as laid out by Robin-chan. Other then that Run wild, show no mercy to them as they will show none to you," said Naruto.

The Front Door was kicked open as people ran in. Shadow pulled his fists back as Zen-Aku pulled his sword back and slashed.

" **Chaos Blast!"** yelled Shadow thrusting his fists forward and unleashing 5 energy shards.

" **Evil Sword technique: 1,000 cuts**!" yelled Zen-Aku.

The combined energy from the two attacks destroyed the the entire wall and several hundred feet of the Level, creating a cloud of smoke and dust. Naruto walked out of the smoke, before stopping a man who tried to cut his head open with just his hand. Naruto turned to him, and glared at the man. The man began sweating, before he slumped over dead. Following after him was Bullet who began to use her skills in CQC, kickboxing, and Flame manipulation was dominating any and all who got to close to her.

No one was really strong enough to defeat them as they were.

"Just like we said, split up into the three teams and kill the other three leaders," said Naruto.

Zen-Aku, Revy, and Blair went after Broken Sword.

Bullet, Neo, and Shadow targeted the Deadmen

Naruto, Robin, and Kan'na went to destroy Chaos Control.

For the first time in over 20 years, War was about to break out in Level 3

 **Location: Elemental Waters**

 **Ships**

 **same time**

Rukia sat in the office she had been provided for her stay with Rear Admiral Smoker. She was already dressed for bed. The last few days had seen her with little to no sleep, since she had had to return to the Navel-Marine Base that Monitored the elemental Nation, while the Officials wrote up the documents that would free Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Rukia looked at the letter in her hand. It took a while to get to her, but now she was on the clock. She needed to get to Purgatory with the offical writ of Release for Uzumaki D. Naruto and the Official Deeds to the 12 Islands that made up the Land of Edding Tides.

She needed to put a king back on his throne.

0000000000000000000000

And that is that. I actually had to stay up a bit longer the normal so as to finish this. I most likely will not update for a day or two since Most the the chapters I wrote were in advance and I'm currently a chapter behind where I want to be in my writing. I'll be finishing those chapters and uploading them 1 at a time. Also Next chapter ending the Voting and looking at it Now Tia is closet to winning.

Action started Next chapter so be sure to stay tuned and leave lots of nice reviews.


	11. Chapter 10: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 2

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia H. (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

 **Warning this story will be dark.**

The race for Naruto's 4th Lover was Freaking close. In fact it was so close with the number of pm's, Guest reviews, and the actual poll, that I've decided that I'm going to give the 4th Spot to... Tia Harribel and the 5th spot Esdeath. To be honest with everyone the race was to close to call, so I decided that both of them will be Naruto's Wives, along with the three already introduced.

I know a lot of people are about to hit me with 'That's A cop out' or why didn't 'insert name here' get the spot over 'insert name here' and it's because like I said it was to close to really call. So instead of getting people upset or getting flamed I'm going to use both of them. And with both I have a plot in mind for them that Will Tie into the Main story.

With my peace said on with the story!

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 10: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 2**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 3, HQ of Broken Sword**

 **1 hour after the Attack on Dark Horizon**

Zen-Aku, Revy, and Blair looked at the building that was the HQ of Broken Sword. It looked like a large traditional Japanese Estate. Already laying around most of the outside of the place were several people who were either dead or would be scared for life because of the three of them. While Blair wasn't a Deadly fighter she was still stronger then she looked. Revy had managed to get her hands on a pair of pistols and a large amount of Ammo. You could see several clips sitting in a belt.

"I'm telling you both right now that from here on out nothing is going to be easy. In fact I don't expect all of us to make it out alive," said Zen-Aku.

Revy smirked. "Speak for yourself Wolf! I plan on leaving a trail of blood and bodies," said Revy.

Zen pulled out his sword and cut the gate in two and entered into the compound. Standing before them was a Young woman who couldn't have been older then 15 or 16, standing about 5' even, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a kimono that went to her knees. In her hands were a pair of small knives.

"Good evening," said the girl bowing, before standing up straight. "My name is Nanako. I am the 3rd seat of Broken Sword. I will not be taking on you Revy-san or you Black Wolf. My opponent is the one behind you,"

Blair stepped forward. "Revy,Aku-san go ahead. I got this," said Blair as she prepared to fight the girl before her

Revy and Zen-Aku started to walk away. nither looked back at Blair, knowing that she had to do this alone. Now alone the two girls faced each other prepared to fight for their lives. Nanako held out her hands with her blades as Blair prepared to fight. Nanako dashed forward and swiped her blade at Blair, Blair ducked the blade and rolled. Standing right she almost lost her head as nanako appeared before her and swiped the blade leaving a sallow cut in her neck. Grabbing her neck Blair turned tail to run, only to find a blade in cutting into her shoulder. Crying out in pain she fell to the ground.

"I don't like killing people slowly... In fact I hate it, but I was told to keep you busy until Lady Sabrealle was done with your people," said Nanako.

Blair looked at the girl, before spitting in her face, despite not being a strong fighter she still had a strong will. "Go to hell!" said Blair.

Nanako didn't say a word as she began to slice into Blair, Her screams echoed throughout the area.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Broken Sword HQ- Greeting Hall**

 **15 minutes later**

Zen-Aku and Revy looked at Saeko who stood there with her Sword drawn. An insane smile on her. No words left her mouth as she charged at Zen-Aku. Zen thumbed his sword, ready to cut Saeko down.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Saeko stopped and cut all four bullets out of air. Looking to Revy she had a frown on her face. She had dismissed the woman before her. A mistake on her part. Saeko turned to the woman who had fired at her. She was dual wielding two semi-automatic pistols. New modals that the World Government handed their officers. Each was capable of holding about 15 bullets.

"Hey Fuzzy get moving! I can handle this bitch," said Revy.

"My thanks Revy!" said Zen-Aku running past Saeko.

As the two women looked at each other, they instantly connected. Not an Emotional Level... an instinctive level.

"You smell like blood," said Revy with a smirk.

"Is that so?" asked Saeko.

"Yes. A beast knows one of it's own kind!" said Revy firing twice!

Saeko didn't bother cutting or blocking, but ducked to the left and charging in. Getting within Revy's guard she slashed upwards Revy twisted her left hand blocking with her gun, before putting the Right to Saeko's head and pulling the trigger. Saeko skidded backwards just enough for the bullet to graze her face. Saeko put both her hands on the blade. Revy held her left gun above her head, and her right out forward. as they circled each other, they looked for a weakness to exploit, so they could take out the other woman. Revy stopped, before lowering her left hand and firing shots. Saeko cut the bullets out of the sky, before charging in and swinging her blade. Revy slid under it, before throwing a kick at Saeko. Saeko grabbed Revy's leg and throw her into the air. Revy flipped and fired at Saeko who moved out of the path of the bullets. Revy landed on the ground! Reaching behind her she grabbed a grenade and throw it. Saeko covered her face as the grnade exploded. once in the Smoke Revy reloaded her guns.

Both charged froward. Revy blasting at Saeko, who cut the bullets out of the air, She swung at Revy, who rolled, Revy turned to fire, only to catch a kick to the face, braking her nose. Revy rolled on the ground holding her bleeding nose, while trying to get to her feet. Revy looked at Saeko as she appeared before her and pinned her to the ground with the blade next to her heart, but Revy had a gun to Saeko's heart.

"You should look at yourself," said the Swordswoman. " face,Covered in blood, you looked Beautiful,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," said a smirking gunwoman.

Saeko thrust the blade forward as Revy fired. Revy screamed in pain as Saeko quickly regained control of her blade and put it to her throat. Revy fired several more shots into Saeko, but didn't get a chance to say anything as her throat was slit. Saeko fell over clutching her chest where the bullet had went though, not to mention the ones in her gut, lung, and liver. She turned her head to look at the woman who killed her as her lives blood flowed out of her throat. They blood mingled together making it nearly impossible to tell who it originally belonged to.

"I'm glad that I got to fight someone Strong like you," said Saeko as she fainted.

Both girls blood mixed together as they both slowly drifted away from the world of the living.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Broken Sword HQ- Tea room/ Dojo**

 **10 minutes later**

Sabrealle set her tea cup down as Zen-Aku walked into the room. "Welcome to my favorite room in my HQ Zen-san," said Sabrealle.

I think you for welcoming me. We both know that this will end with one of us dead, so how about we end this here and now," said Zen-Aku.

No more words were said as both warriors vanished, before they met in mid-air swords clashing! The second their swords met an explosive force of wind destroyed the room. Both broke off before meeting again! Several sonic-booms could be seen as the male and female clashed over and over. Slashes could be seen coming from the walls, floor, and even the ceiling. Both Disengaged from the conflict for a moment, both covered in cuts. Zen-Aku growled in anger and blood dripped from the X-shaped cut on his face., before ripping away the remains of his shirt.

"Play time is over!" yelled Zen-Aku as he focused his Dark Energy into his katana, before it began to change shape. The 25 inch blade turned into nearly a 4 ft long crescent moon shaped blade that was pure black, the handle of the blade sat behind the blade 3/4's of the way down. He held the blade with his right hand.

Sabrealle stood her ground as she looked at Zen-Aku. "I've heard of your blade. They said that it was connected to your very soul... I didn't believe it was true," said the Leader of Broken Sword.

"There's more to it then that!" yelled Zen-Aku. " **Evil Sword style: Dark Moon slasher!"** vanishing into the shadows of the now darkened room.

" **Speed Sword Style: Flash of light!"** yelled Sabrealle as she began to thrust her blade so rapidly that she was leaving indents of lifght in the darkened room.

Off to her right she saw a dankness approach her. Stopping the assault with her blade, she jumped back and thrust at Zen-Aku. Zen-Aku stepped slightly to the right before doing an uppercut slash! Sabrealle wouldn't be able to stop the attack, or block it.

" **Air Walker!** " yelled Sabrealle, before bouncing off the air and just managing to get away from the attack. Skidding along the ground she looked at the man who she fought and realized that she might be out classed.

Zen-Aku held his sword, as his arms burst into darkness that swallowed all the surrounding light. "I commend you on your skills, but your far to inexperienced to face me and walk away the victor!" yelled Zen-Aku

Sabrealle glared at Zen-Aku, before charging at him. Exactly as Zen-Aku wanted her to do. Zen-Aku focused his darkness into the Sword, before He unleashed it.

" **Evil Sword Style: Eclipse Hunter!"** yelled Zen-Aku slashing Sabrealle in the middle of her stomach.

Sabrealle hit the ground gasping as the Darkness began to eat away at her body. She turned a glare to Zen-Aku. "What have you done to me!?" asked Sabrealle.

"Eclipse Hunter. Every person who has learned the evil Sword Style, must create a technique that is considered evil, but the Grand Master of the Style. I created Eclipse Hunter. The attack doesn't just attack your body, it attacks your soul. As the energy eats away at your body, it also attaches itself to your soul. You will be dead by the end of the day," said Zen-Aku turning his sword back to a katana before sheathing it.

Sabrealle laughed. "Such an evil man... I can't wait to meet you in hell," said Sabrealle.

Zen-Aku didn't bother talking as he walked away from her. Zen-Aku mind didn't even wonder as he entered the Area that Saeko and Revy were fighting, and saw both women dead on the ground. He checked them both and sighed.

"What a waste of talent," said Zen-Aku.

"I agree," said Nanako dragging the deceaed body of Blair behind her, the lifeless eyes of the girl wide and in pain.

"Did you come to die by my blade?" asked Zen-Aku.

"I have no ant, nor need to fight you. You killed lady Sabrealle and Lady Saeko also met her end in battle. I'm sorry that your friend died, before your fight was over, but it was never a contest," said Nanako.

"I don't blame you. This is after all War," said Zen-Aku, before decapitating the girl, allowing her headless body to fall.

"Such a waste of talent," said Zen-Aku walking out of the area.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Random area in Level 3**

 **same time**

Neo smirked as she removed her sword from the body of a man who tried to attack her. Neo normally didn't like using her hidden blade as it didn't leave her much in the way of fighting. She much preferred messing with her enemies minds, before going in to a kill via her favorite move. A Hurricarana Neck Snap. Shadow was moving to fast for those he killed with his powerful strikes. Stopping next to Neo he smirked, before Bullet unleashed powerful flames, that sent her enemies flying.

"This is almost boring," said Shadow.

"Don't worry, the real fight is about to start," said Ogie as he appeared with his Lieutenants.

0000000000000000000000

And that Wraps that up. I know a lot of people are probably going to give me hell for killing Revy and Blair the way I did, since they were somewhat important.

Anyway tell me what you think? Please leave lots of Nice Reviews.


	12. Chapter 11: Freedom Arc Finale pt 3

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Someone came to me a few days ago and told me that I made Konoha, The Kage's and by extension Naruto seem weak compared to the admirals. So I'm going to explain it here. The Admirals/generals/Kages are roughly the same level of power. With how many ranks One Piece has it's hard to gage everyone based off of ones levels. If that was the case, then Naruto and Sasuke- by Naruto's end- were Beyond Yonko level. And we saw how White-beard Alone Nearly brought the Navy to it's knees, and that was before Shanks showed up and shut the party down.

I've already said How Powerful Naruto at this Point in the story. He's about the level of a Vice Admiral with Neo and Zen-Aku falling into that same level.

With that We can't base Power off of Naruto or One piece standards alone since trying to evaluate them by wither standard alone is unfair to the characters. Measuring any show by another shows power standards alone is Unfair. What If we judged everything by DragonBall Z's level? No one would be able to beat them. The only person in the last few years to even come close is Sayatoma (One punch man)

Now that my Rant is over Enjoy this chapter.

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 11: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 2**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Open area**

 **same time as Zen's group attack on Broken Sword.**

Ogie prided himself on being the strongest and most brutal of the Deadmen. Once upon a time he was a loving husband and father. All that changed when his powers awakened. He had to watch as his wife was raped before him and his little girl having her throat slit. He snapped awaking his branch of Sin. With his explosive abilities he easily showed why he was so deadly. After that he went on a killing spree. Mob bosses, corrupt politicians, officers who abused their station. Ogie had been a one man whacking crew. After 4 years at large he was captured by the World Government and sentenced to Life in level 7. That was were he meat Karako and began Scared-chain. A gang exclusive to deadmen. While a lot of factions had difficulty with the seals, the Dead-men were a tad bit different. The power of the dead-men didn't come from a Devil Fruit, magic, chakra, or whatever other supernatural forces were out there in the world. The 'Branch of Sin' was a natural mutation.

Neo held her umbrella as she looked at the man that stood before them. Shadow and Bullet stared at the Man who was known as the leader of Scard-chain and one of the deadliest Deadman alive. Already he was allowing his blood to float around the place allowing his Branch of Sin to flourish. Also with him were two of the Strongest Deadmen after himself Crow The Blood Blade, and his second Karako with her fists covered in Blood, that hardened to look like armor.

"Good. We didn't have to look to hard to find them," said Shadow rubbing his wrists.

"So who do you want?" asked Bullet eyeing the tall Man who had a grin on his face that could scare the devil.

"Ogie is mine," said Neo standing up and unfolding her umbrella and putting it on her shoulder.

"I guess I got Crow then," said Shadow.

Bullet sighed. "leftovers are fine with me," said Bullet getting into her stance.

Crow didn't say anything, before charging at Shadow. Shadow looked at him as he took blades that were on his thumb and cut his forearms open. Shadow was shocked by what the crazy man had just done, but had to quickly move as inside curved blades nearly found his neck. Lucky for Shadow his speed allowed him to move out of the way, before he began to inflict several hundred blows into Crow in only a few seconds.

While Shadow was dropping hammers on Crow, Bullet and Karako were trading blows back and forward without landing any hits, Bullet was a natural acrobat with her fighting, While Karako stuck to more traditional forms of battle. Bullet moved out of the way of a kick that was covered in re, before taking hold of that Leg and raining down elbows on the leg. Yelling in pain, Karako kept her mind on the fight, before lanuchin her second kick into bullet's face. Bullet let go of the woman, before hitting the ground making flames erupt in the ground forcing the woman to jump away. Allowing flames to coat her hands, like her opponent, the two women charged each other and began to trade blows.

Neo and Ogie stared at each other. Both were strong, but lived on opposite ends of the spectrum. Ogie was peaceful by nature, while Neo was a bit psychotic. Neo flipped to the side as one of Ogie's orbs flow at her, Neo unfolded her umbrella blocking the exploding orbs. Neo did a few rolling flips to get to Ogie, while drawing her blade. Once upon Ogie she quickly and Quietly slit his throat. Neo sighed, before taking a seat and waiting for the others to finish up. Neo wasn't one for long drawn out battles. Yes she was a sadist and liked to 'play' with her food, but when fighting someone who had much more explosive and damaging power then her she would end the fight as quickly as possible.

An Explosion brought her out of her thoughts as she looked to where Bullet was fighting. That matched seemed to be drawing to a close. Bullet was faster then her opponent, but Karako had Defense and power to back up her skill. To bad her fighting had a fatal flaw.

Bullet backed away from the woman she was fighting to spit out blood from her mouth. The fight had only been going on for 5 minutes, but already it was clear that they were equally matched in skills, but not powers. Since Karako's increased her strngth and defensive capabilities. Compared to Bullets explosive and firy powers.

"Give up!" yelled Karako, her body covered in blood with a few burns here and there were cuts form where bullet's elbow grzed her body.

"You'll have to kill me first!" yelled Bullet igniting her fists.

Karako charged forword and throw out a punch, bullet rolled under it and put her hands on Karako's body.

" **Inside burn!** " yelled Bullet.

Karako screamed as her body was burned form the inside out! Her blood boiled over as she fell to the ground.

Bullet sighed before turning to shadow who was acting quite lazy and destroying his opponent with his speed alone. Shadow had yet to be hit, wheres Crow looked like a punching bag. Shadow didn't prolong it much longer, before ending the fight by breaking Crow's neck.

Shadow walked over to the two girls and looked at them. "Were they really one of the strongest gangs in this place. "Any one of us could have taken them all out easily," said Shadow

"It's not that they were weak," said Bullet working her sore joints. "They overestimated their Power. They became complacent as a member of the 3 powers and allowed themselves to become weak,"

Then how were you nearly beaten so easily?" asked Neo.

Bullet frowned at Naruto's Favorite slut, before spitting in front of her. "Before io came here I was a Lt in the Army, so i'm not that weak. That girl was trained and if I had to guess she was sitting near Captain at the moment," said Bullet taking a seat.

"Shouldn't we... I don't know go and see if the others are fini...," started Shadow until they felt the massive release of power form not one, but two people.

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Warden Floor**

 **Same time**

Satsuki felt the release of power just as everyone else. Gomagori appeared before her.

"Lady Satsuki!" yelled Gomegori.

"I know. Get the others. We may have to put down the three powers once and for all," said Satsuki grabbing her sword.

A unnamed guard appeared before Satsuki and bowed. "Lady Satsuki! Colonel Rukia and Rear Admiral Smoker have docked!" yelled the guard.

Satsuki growled low in her throat, before making her way to the entrance. " _This better be important!" thought Satsuki_

 _00000000000000000000000_

And that is that! I will admit that it was pretty hard writing for those three together since I didn't have a real plan for Ogie's group. Anyway this was a bad chapter to me and I promise that the next chapter will more then make up for it.


	13. Chapter 12: Freedom Arc Finale

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/?

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Hello FanFiction! Just like a promised, this chapter was much better then the last one I uploaded. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I stayed up a little later then normal to finish this and make it good.

On with the show

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 12: Freedom Arc Finale Pt 4**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 3, Chaos Control HQ**

 **Same time as Neo and Zen-Aku's Groups began their assault**

Naruto Stood before the leader of Chaos Control With Robin and Kan'na by his side. While Chaos Control seemed to be the strongest of the Three powers, they had the lowest numbers among the three gangs. Robin pretty much ripped though them in a minute with Kan'na's help. All Naruto did was kill one or two who got a little close for his liking.

The old man stood from his throne as he looked out of the open window as explosions went off all around Level 3. Stroking his bread he looked at Naruto with something akin to interest. Naruto instantly knew that the person he was fighting wasn't just an old man. He was a calculating devil that had made himself the most powerful individual in the Prison. Picking up his cane Naruto put his hand on his cutlass as Robin crossed her arms.

"You Young man have made a Serious blunder," said the Old gentlemen. "For over 40 years I have ruled This Prison. I made my way from Level 10 until I found myself here. It took me 20 years to get here. You did it in a fifth of that time. Now here we are on the Eve of what should be my final preparations for Freedom and you, the leader of the Unofficial 4th Power decides to interfere in my affairs. I was to be a King. Restoring Edding Tides," said The Old Man.

Naruto's eyes widened at the implications. "What is your name old man?" asked Naruto.

"Daichi. And before you think it no I'm not an Uzumaki. While kind enough to adopt me I never took the name Uzumaki. I was however trained in their deadly arts. Namely Swordsmenship and sealing," said Daichi unleashing the full extent of his KI.

Naruto was nearly brought to his knees, before he used his own KI to throw off Daichi's. Naruto looked to Robin and kan'na and was shocked at what he saw. Both women were standing as if nothing happened. Naruto looked at Daichi and realized what he had done. He had focused all his energy on Naruto. He had intentionally left them out. KI manipulation was an art in and off itself. So for anyone to have such a mastery of said art was scary.

"Robin-chan, Kan'na you need to leave right now. This man is far above the two of you," said Naruto as he left go of his Cutlass.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Robin looking at her master with worry.

"This is a fight between monsters," said Kan'na turning to leave. "If we stay we will only get in Naruto-sama's way,"

Robin looked at Naruto, before leaving the room with Kan'na. Once Naruto could no longer feel them he vanished from sight and reappeared behind Daichi swinging his Cutlass in a arc. Daichi raised his cane and blocked the attack! The shock wave that came from the clash nearly destroyed the Entire building. Naruto flipped over trying to plant his foot in Daichi's face, only to be stopped by Daichi raising his hand and blocking the attack, Naruto twisted around and throw another kick at Daichi's head, Daichi let go of Naruto's foot and moved back slightly. Naruto landed on his feet and glared at the old man.

"Your a lot stronger then I thought boy," said Daichi removing his upper robe showing his battle hardened body. "Much stronger then that upstart Ogie or that little Bitch Sabrealle. In fact. Your the first person in 10 years to come that close to hitting me,"

Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance. The old man was playing with him. Naruto throw his sword at the old man, only for it to be deflected. Naruto charged in with glowing fists.

 **"Rising Uppercut!"** Yelled Naruto getting into Daichi's zone.

Daichi blocked the attack with his cane, but Naruto twisted on his foot and came up with the second fist sending Daichi back. Daichi growled at Naruto, before slamming his cane into Naruto's gut sending him flying. Naruto landed on his feet and swiped the blood away from his mouth. Naruto got into his stance and focused chakra to his hands and feet.

Naruto rushed in and began throwing kicks and punches that Daichi either blocked or countered by hitting naruto when he made a mistake, like a master disciplining his foolish student.

Growing tired of Naruto Daichi chanhaled a large amount of energy into his cane. **"Uzumaki Crusher!"** yelled Daichi swinging his Cane.

Naruto pulled out two butterfly knives and channeled his chakra into the blades. **"Cross Elimination!"** yelled Naruto crossing the now elongated blades.

The two attacks collided sparking a massive explosion that sent both men backwards. Daichi growled in the back of his throat. Flaring all his power as he intended to bring Naruto to his knees.

"How is it that a child like you can even stand up to a level 10 prisoner! A man who is only a small fish compared to me!" yelled Daichi as he began to focus all his energy into his cane.

Naruto smirked as he began to form a Rasegan with blades on the edges of it. **"Rasenshurkien!** " yelled Naruto throwing the attack at Daichi.

Daichi deflected the attack, before he was upon Naruto. "Strike!" yelled Daichi thrusting his cane into Naruto's chest.

Naruto felt the cane tear clean though his chest, before exiting the other side. After that everything went black.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Unkown**

 **Unkown**

Nauto awoke and sighed. "Great. I'm here after only 5 years. What could the Fuzzball want after all this time?" Naruto asked himself before he vanished and reappeared in front of the cage that contained the Kyubi.

Only it wasn't the Kyubi he was use to. Kyubi was on the ground panting, it's red eyes full of pain.

"What the hell happened to you fuzzy?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi moved one eye and looked at Naruto. " **About time you got here brat. I've been calling you for the last 5 years. What the hell is going on out there?"** said Kyubi.

"To answer your qustion i got screwed by konoha after kicking the Uchiha's ass. You've been trying to reach me for 5 years huh? "Why is that?" asked Naruto.

" **This place wherever you are... It's been zapping my power. It's been impossible for me to replenish my strength before of those damn runes. In fact the only reason i'm still breathing is because I'm trapped inside of you,** " said Kyubi trying to stand up. **"This place... is hell for those who relay on the natural energy of the world,"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And I care why?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi grinned. " **I'm been locked up for the better part of a century. I'm tired... of being imprisoned. So I have a deal for you,"** said Kyubi.

"What kind of deal?" asked Naruto.

Kyubi grin grew. **"A deal with a Devil,"** said Kyubi.

Location: back in the real world

Daichi removed his cane and began to walk away from Naruto, but stopped as he felt a chill run up his spine. He barely turned around, before a fist smashed into his face sending him end over end and though a wall. Standing up he looked up and at the man who was walking towards him. Naruto stood before him, but had a cloak of red energy surround his body, nine red tails of the same energy floated behind him. His once blue eyes were now as red as the devil's own! The hole that was in his chest was gone.

"What power!" yelled Daichi.

Naruto flexed his fist. "Right now I have little control. In fact my former partner told me that thanks to my new power I'll have to retrain my body, but for the next 5 minutes... I'm going to tear you limb from limb old man," said Naruto

Daichi brought his cane to bare, only for his arm to be ripped from it's socket. Daichi looked at his arm, before screaming in pain and falling to his knees. Clutching his blooy socket he looked up at naruto. Who was holding his arm not 3 feet away from him.

"Sorry about that," smirked the blond Uzumaki. "I meant for that to kill you. My bad Old man,"

"Your not human! Your a demon!" yelled Daichi panicking.

Naruto spat. "Yeah... I'm a demon alright. I finally embrace all that the villagers of Konoha said about me, but unlike them, unlike you I'm no **monster**!" yelled Naruto taking Daichi's head with a clean swipe of his hand.

Naruto looked at the head in his hands before dropping it. Pulling in his new found power he quickly supprsed it, before falling to the ground out for the count. He didn't know the amount of time he was out, maybe a few minutes or hours, but when he came too, he found himself hugged by Bullet, Robin, and Neo. Looking around he saw that only Revy and Blair were gone. Morning for his dead comrades could wait, until they left Purgatory.

"Zen, Shadow... help me up. I think it's time we left this place," said Naruto.

00000000000000000000000

And that is the end of this Chapter. Chapter 13 is on the way and I promise that it will leave you all wanting more. Next chapter coming soon.

Be sure to leave lots of nice reviews.


	14. Chapter 13: True Freedom

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Haribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

I decided to upload chapter 13 early so that we could get the First part of the story out of the way. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy this chapter.

 **0000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 13: True Freedom**

 **Location: Purgatory**

 **Level 2 Elevator**

 **1700**

Naruto, being held up by Shadow and Zen-Aku looked at the petite Colonel as well as the busty Warden. Neo, Robin, and Bullet prepared to defend their lover as Kan'na moved back and out of the way with Shadow about to move and attack. While their powers had returned, they were still all hurt after such a long battle. Naruto looked at the two as he was trying to force his healing factor to speed up and heal him

"What do you want warden-san?" asked Naruto.

Satsuki smiled. "We were on our way to get you from the Level 3, my lord. I see that I don't have to come and get you now," said Satsuki.

Neo looked at her with narrowed eyes. Only she was allowed to call Naruto that!

"Hai," said Rukia as she walked forward and kneeled before Naruto as one of the guards brought her a red sheathed katana that didn't have a hilt, but had several swirls on it. "In accordance with the wishes of the world Government, Uzumaki D. Naruto is hereby recognized by the World Government as a 3rd Tier World Noble and has been granted a full pardon for the crimes he was falsely accused of in the Land of fire, while also being pardoned of any crimes he committed while in Purgatory, with all the rights attached to the title of 3rd tier World Noble. Also in wishes with the Goresei you will be given the 12 Islands that make up the Land of Edding tides. This blade is proof of you taking the roll of King or Daymio of Edding Tides as it was gifted to the World Government by a previous King," said Rukia

Naruto took the sword and felt the power flowing though his vains. "What about my crew?" asked Naruto.

Rukia sighed. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-Dono. There is nothing we can do for them. The Pardon was only for you Uzumaki-dono," said Rukia.

Naruto frowned, before Robin walked up to him and began to whisper in his ear. Listening for a second he smirked, before looking at Rukia and the Wardan. "As King of Edding Tides I insert that you must release my crew... Sorry. I've been in jail to long. My Advisory council," said Naruto.

Satsuki and Rukia looked at each other. "What!? They are Criminals who each committed crimes that should have gotten them locked up for life in level 10!" yelled Satsuki.

"That maybe, but they are my Council. Robin is my Cheif Advisor, Zen-Aku is my War Councilor, Shadow and Bullet are my 1 and 2nd general and Neo is the head of my future Royal guard. All members of my Future court," said Naruto standing up straight. "They are all members of my Official Council under the Protection of Edding tides, The second that I was freed I gained the power to pardon people as is my right as King of Edding Tides,"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him, before looking at Robin. Turning back she bowed her head to Naruto. "Very Well Uzumaki-dono. We have a ship ready to take you to the Main island of Edding Tides," said Rukia.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He was free as was his own council.

"Lead the way to the ship Rukia-san," said Naruto.

 **Location: Marajores**

 **Command Meeting Room**

 **Same time**

Governor-Genreal Yamamoto sat in his chair as the head of the Army Across from his Counterpart Fleet Admiral Akainu. Both were Devil Fruit users who's powers were similier yet vastly different. Aakinu, the Young man that he was-about in his early to mid 50's,The Lava Human compared to the close to 97 year old Yamamoto, The Blaze Human. Both Were The Strongest of their Respective Branches. Next to them were the three officers who commanded the greatest Respect below themselves and were the main managers of both the Army and the Navel-Marines(1)

The Navel Marine Admirals were Masters of combat on the seas, while the Army Controlled Combat on the lands.

The Army Generals were, General Esdeath, The Winter Princess who had eaten the Ice-Ice Fruit (Paramicea Modal). Esdeath was the Youngest General in History being only 22 years old Currently. She also had the honor of being the First Female General. Esdeath stood at 5'7" with a slender body and Breasts that rivaled Tsunade's, blue hair that flowed down to her thick, thighs, ice blue eyes, porcelain colored skin that came from her upbringing in the Northern Territory of the Teigu Empire (2), wearing a white military Dress that stopped just short of her knees and had black sleeves with cuffs around her biceps, thigh high white boots with black trim, a black belt with a cross as the buckle, a black and white officers hat with a Cross in the center, a tattoo sat in the middle of her chest, and finally at her side was a long sword. Finally was her Generals Coat, a stark contrast to the Naval-Marines All white coats with the Blue marine recast on them, instead it was an All black coat with the hardened shoulder pads, and the Crest of the Army. A eagle devouring a snake.

On her right was General Kuchiki Byakuya, A man who had graduated at the top of his class in Officers Schools, and had won many battle, taking on Revolutionaries, cultists, and Mercenaries. Byakuya was a very tall man standing at 6'2" with a medium build, long black hair, and dark eyes. He wore a black kimono top, black hakuma pants, white wrist bands that were part of his family treasure, a light blue scarf, a head piece, a white hoari with his family seal on the back, and over that was his General coat on.

Finally was the last of the Generals and head of the Officer training School, Ozpin. He was rather short compared to the other massive men in the room standing at 6'1" his hair was gray and his eyes a warm amber, he wore a plan black suit with a green ascot and a cross like pendent on it, next to him was his cane. His weapon of choice. Also in his hand was his favorite brand of coffee. His coat was sitting on the back of his chair, as he didn't care for it all that much.

Next to Akainu were his Admirals.

Kizaru the Light Human who ate the Light-Light Fruit. He was Akainu's 'Oldest' friend having served in the Naval-Marines for over 40 years with the man. He stood tall at 10'2" a very lazy looking face, with a scruff on his face, wearing tinted yellow glasses, and a yellow striped 3 piece suit, white smart shoes, and finally his admirals coat over his shoulder.

Next to him was Admiral Fujitora, the Purple Tiger. He was another tall man, but he only stood at 8' 5" his hair was short and black, he had a X shaped scar over his face and his eyes were white indicating he was blind, he wore a purple kimono and his Admiral jacket, over that he wore his jacket.

Finally was Admiral Bradly, AKA Wrath the Furious. At nearly 60 years,He stood at 6'6" short military cut hair that was black, black eye, while the other was covered by an eye patch. Instead of a suit or anything different he wore the true uniform of all officers. A long sleeve blue combat dress shirt, blue pants tucked into black boots. On his side were 4 swords, and finally he wore his admiral coat like an admiral should.

"So why have we been called here?" asked Bradly his tone harsh.

"Because of the Land of Fire and Uzumaki-dono," said Fujitora.

"Is it really necessary to call the highest ranking officers together for something so trivial?" asked Esdeath.

"Now now dear Esdeath. You are the one who reported it to Yamamoto-sama. The Goresei have already given the go ahead for an Occupation force to invade the Land of fire," said Ozpin with a frown. As much as he hated to say it, the land of Fire needed to be reigned in before they did something that would bring about a war.

"What about the Revolutionary Army? It's no secret that they have moved a few of their bases into the Elemental Nations. If Dragon or any of his officers team up with Konoha...," started Kizaru.

"It won't happen," said the Lava man. "As much as I hate to say it Dragon Would never condone what the Land of Fire did and would never allow them to have his army as a safety net. On top of that even if that was the case, the World Government invading a forgin power would be seen by the free Countries and Kingdoms as an Act of War,"

"Especially the Teigu Empire," said Esdeath. "They've been looking for a reason to take battle to the World Government... Or so my spies tell me,"

"I believe that we have drifted off Topic. What of Edding tides?" asked Yamamoto.

"While not part of The World Government, Uzumaki-Dono is still a 3rd Teir Noble and his County while not part of the World Government was still an Ally. We need to reforge that Alliance," said Bayakuya.

"Agreed. However while your sister is transporting him along with Captain Smoker, we need to reestablish a connection with the land of Edding tides," said Ozpin.

"Then leave it to me," said Esdeath.

Bradly looked at Esdeath. "And what makes you think that you can do it Esdeath-san?" asked Bradly.

Esdeath smiled. "This sort of thing requires a more... delicate touch," said Esdeath

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Outer Island # 7 (closest to the Land of Water)**

 **later that Night.**

The small Village, which should have been empty since the third war was full of Life and laughter as people moved around. A small river ran though the center of the village as the largest building overlooking the village, the Central command Building of the Edding Tides government, or that's what it should be. If you looked close, not only could you see the decedents of those who returned to the 12 islands After the attack, but also members of the Mist Revolutionary Army- not to be confused with the Revolutionary Army- currently fighting for all Bloodline users who the Fourth Mizukage intended to kill off.

Walking to the HQ- the government building was one of the MRA most deadly, bloodline users and swordswomen. She wasn't very tall standing at only 5'4", but her breasts rivaled that of the Leader of the Revolutionaries at a DD-cup, her hair was a pure darkness that seemed to shine in the light as it reached, the middle of her back, kind houny brown eyes that were kind to everyone, but cold to her enemies, wearing a pair of skin tight black pants that reached just below her knees, a pink kimono top that was missing the sleeves and was slightly open, revealing a large scar that was just over her heart, and a pair of Kunoichi sandals.

"Yuki-sama! Yuki-sama!" yelled A man running up to the woman. He wore a blue kimono top over a brown turtleneck

"What is it Raijuta-san? The meeting between Myself and Mei-sama isn't until later in the day," said Yuki.

Raijuta caught his breath, before looking at Yuki. "Yuki-Sama it's Big news!" yelled the man pulling out a news paper. Yuki grabbed the paper and only read the title before dropping the Paper.

"Naruto-kun!" whispered the young woman as she clutched her heart, before turning and running to find Mei.

 _ **LONG LOST KING OF EDDING TIDES RELEASED FROM PURGATORY!**_

 **000000000000000000000**

And that wraps up this chapter nicely and neatly. I think I'll take a trip to Konoha in the next chapter. See what's going on. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this story I know I did. I'll see you next time. Please leave lots of nice reviews. Next chapter i'll have a Q&A session so if you have qustions ask them and i shall answer

a/N

1: Some people call them Navy, some people call them Marines. I'm just going to call them Naval-Marines so I don't end up switching back and forward between them.

2: I needed a real name for the empire form Akame ga Kill, so I just used Teigu as the name of the empire.


	15. Chapter 14: King of Edding Tides

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Welcome to chapter 14 of Purgatory. I have a Q & A here ready to go as well as Shoutouts.

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu:** Thank you for that. To many people are are afried to step into the Dark. I took a step and I hope others will do the same.

 **NinjaFang1331:** Thank you and I hope to keep pumping out more chapters that you like.

 **Statos263:** Thanks for being a fan

 **BBWulf** : You may not like it, but I needed that part of the story

 **Guests:** Thanks

And with that said lets do it

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 14: King of Edding Tides**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Tsunade's office**

 **1400- 3 days after Naruto is freed from Purgatory.**

The paper was slammed onto the desk by a very irate man who was sitting in Tsunade's desk. The man was the Overseer of the East for the Land of Fire, THe Daymio's rep in Konoha, and he was currently quite upset. Turning to Tsunade and her advisers he glared at them

"Your in my seat Anito-san," said Tsunade with her eyes closed.

"Don't take that tone with me Tsunade-san! The country is currently in a state of panic! the Second Son of Daymio-Dono has Mobilized troops and has been working to get the dogs of the World Government off of us. Already they've had run in with the Army," said Anito.

"Then maybe we need to appeze them in someway," said Tsunade.

"Not a chance!" yelled Anito standing up. "Do you realize that when everything comes to light...

"Konoha as well as The Land of Fire will be painted in a bad light, and open war will be declared. I've already sent my ambassadors to Suna, Taki, and Spring Country to see about alliances. Hopefully we can stave off any and all backlash from this news article," said Tsuande.

"We'd better Tsunade-san or I will have your head on my dinner table," said Anito leaving the office.

"We have time before War is declared. Let us not waste our time," said Danzo as he and Koharu took their leave.

Tsunade took her seat. "This is going to be a pain to deal with," said Tsunade.

 **Location: Seas of Edding Tides**

 **Edding Tides Island (outer Island #3)**

 **Same time**

The Ship was moored to the port of the Largest of the Outer island Already Naruto and his Council were being lead though the City by Rukia and Smoker, surrounding them were Marines and Army Soldiers. All around the port town People were whispering about what was happening.

"Who are those people?"

"They looked like members of the World Government?

What are they doing here after all these years.

"Who's the Blond male?"

Those kinds of things. With Naruto neatly in the Center they made their way to the Central government building. The building was a nice and rounded with 3 floors and could easy be the headquarters of one of the gangs back in Purgatory. Walking into the building Naruto instantly noted the ill repair this place was in. It was still better then his Apartment in Konoha.

"After years of ill use this place was abandoned by the people. Now each island rules itself as a separate entity. Each of them has a temple like them," said Rukia.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That will not do," said Naruto as he walked up to a Whirlpool sign. "I may have never known my legacy, but it is still mine! Somker-san can you tell me about the chain of islands that makes up the Islands?

Smoker sighed. "Edding Tides is made up of 3 parts. The Outer Island chain with is made up of 7 islands that are each about 10 miles long or wide. I'm not an expert on the geography. Each of these islands was connected by a bridge , but they were destroyed during the attack many years ago. Next are the middle islands. There are 4 of those. I don't know much about them, except that the way the current is here that they won't allow any ship to sail from the outer Islands directly to the final island. The main island of Edding Tides. As far as I know no one has been there in close to 80 years,"

Naruto frowned, before he turned to Robin and Zen-Aku. "Robin, Zen-Aku I have a mission for you. I need you to head to Wave Country. Talk to a man named Tazuna. Contract him out... In fact Robin look into the Political and Business situations in Wave and see how things are going. Should they be having trouble I want it taken care of. Probono. We might be able to generate some good will," said Naruto.

"We can provide a ship," said Smoker.

Zen-Aku and Robin bowed to Naruto, before an Army Captain lead them away to the Ships. Naruto took a seat in the Semi-destoryed throne, before Neo took her place on his left side and Shadow on his right. Bullet took a seat, while Kan'na stood beside him. While not the formation he wanted Naruto this was what he got.

"Uzumaki-Dono!" yelled one of the Guards as he approached with a man behind him. The man was quite young, appearing to be about 30 years old, long red hair pulled into a ponytail a full beard, purple eyes, wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, a red open vest, gray pants.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

The Young man narrowed his eyes. "Uzumaki Gaeko. Leader of this community and one of the last Uzumaki alive! For an imposer like you to even claim my blood is an insult!

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "He has been reconsidered by the world Government as the Lord of Edding Tides! Show your respect!" yelled Rukia putting her hand out and forming a Katana.

Gaeko narrowed his eyes. "Respect is earned. If he wants it he has to come and take it," said Gaeko.

Rukia prepared to Stike the man down before Neo moved in her way. With a shack of her head she directed Rukia's vision to Naruto.

Naruto stood up, and drew his katana, before throwing it before it landed in front of Geako. "That katana belonged to a Former Lord of Edding Tides. The Blade will not cut the rightful lord of this nation," said the blond Uzumaki, before kneeling and bowing his head. "Take my head if you can,"

Gaeko took the Blade and raised it above his head, before bringing it down and trying to cut into the Young man's neck before him. The blade stopped just cms from his neck. Gaeko was shaking trying to force the blade to cut into Naruo's neck. Gaeko stopped and backed away before dropping to his knees in front of Naruto.

Everyone looked at Gaeko as tears hit the ground. "80 years... It's been 80 years since we had a king. Uzumaki-sama forgive your humble servant," said Geako before lowing his head to Naruto's.

"There is no need. As someone who had to wait for everything in life. I can forgive you," said Naruto putting his hand on Gaeko's shoulder. "Wipe your tears away Gaeko-san. Soon the Uzumaki will return stronger then ever.

Gaeko wiped his eyes. "What can I do for you my lord! Anything!?" yelled Gaeko.

"What can you tell me about my Lands Gaeko-san?" asked Naruto.

"Island Three is named Uzusai. We have seven villages on this Island. Altogether we have 100 men and women who practice the Art of Ninjutsu. Out of those only 12 show any promise in the art of sealing. The Middle Islands and main Island are currently unused. We tried many times to get to the islands, but the Currents are to strong and without knowing the path it is impossible," said Gaeko.

"I see," said Naruto. "Are you in touch with the other Island Bosses?"

"Hai. All the Island bosses are all in contact with each other. I will send my people to let them know that you have come my lord. You will need to speak with The Head of Island seven though. She has been helping the Mist Rebellion, by harboring the Rebels she has brought the attention of Mist to this Nation," said Gaeko.

"Who is the Leader of this Island?" asked Kan'na.

"Her name is... Tia Harribel, the Rip Tide Queen," said Gaeko

 **Location: Land of Edding Tides- Island 7**

 **Edge of the island**

 **Same time**

Two women sat on the beach as they awaited the woman who had went into the Water not long ago. One woman was Yuki-sama or as she had told her people to call her Momochi Haku, the adopted child of Momochi Zabuza. However since she was the last of the Yuki line people ignored her telling them to call her Momochi saying that she was Momochi in heart alone. Across her back was Zabuza's former blade, the head chopper. Thanks to her adopting Zabuza's fighting style into her normal Style and with the Use of her bloodline she had become the Second strongest Person in the Mist Rebellion Army, right behind the leader.

Sitting on a rock not two feet away from her was the Leader of the rebels and the only known person to hold the weight of not one, but two clans on her shoulder. Terum Mei was the last known member of her clan and could use the Boil Release and Lava release thanks to her Mothers strong affinity to Fire and Water allowing her to use her Mothers **Boil Release** , while Thanks to her Father who had the Power over Earth and Fire she ended up with the **Lava Release.** Mei is a tall, slender woman standing around 5'8 large D-cup breasts with tone legs to match, and even though she was 31, she could still be considered the most beautiful woman in the Shinobi world, She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath her dress she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually seen with purple lipstick on.

"Where is she?" asked Mei with a frown. She wasn't big on waiting as she had people on missions all over the Land of Water and Yugura's people were crawling all over the place.

"I'm sure that Haribel-sama has her reasons for being late. You know that her job as the Rep between The Fish-man Colony here on Edding Tides as well as her responsibility as the Island Boss keeps her busy," said Haku.

Before Mei could respond a Figure shot out of the water and landed on the beach. The figure stood revealing a woman who's beauty was other worldly. Harribel has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw, white hakuma pants with a black sash, the sides of her thighs were exposed showing that she didn't wear anything under said clothes, black socks and straw sandal. Laying across her back was Tiburon, her personal sword. While not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. This woman was Tia Harribel 'The Queen of the Sea' and Merwoman. Reaching up she unzipped her coat allowing her breasts free and showing her face, revealing 2 blue lightning bolt tattoos on her face.

"Haku-san, Mei-san what are you doing here?" asked Tia as she started to remove her clothes, while she really didn't care if people saw her naked, she hated how her clothes felt when wet.

"We need to speak with you about the Lord Uzumaki," said Mei uncrossing her legs and standing up.

"And why is that?" asked Tia as she put some of her energy into a fire pit to set her clothes to dry

"As one of the seven Outer Island Bosses you have Sway to speak with him," said Mei.

Tia went to a location she hid some spare clothes and began to dress. A white bikini type of armor with spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back, a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length black gloves, with white armor covering them.

"You put to much stock in a title that I gained because I was the only one from the Fishmen and Mermaid Colony that would do it," said Tia.

"You also trained with a member of the Uzumaki clan in their sword style and people have even compared you power over Water Jutsu to that of The Senju Tobirama's," said Mei.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. The Fishman Colony is only here by the grace of Uzumaki Arashi. The Elemental nation have worked hard to see it destroyed. With A new Lord Uzumaki we may be allowed to Move to the surface," said Tia.

"Why didn't you do it when you had the chance when Uzumaki Arashi died?" asked Haku.

"We were honoring our bargain with the Uzumaki Clan. Now with Lord Uzumaki here we may be able to Strike a new Accord with him," said Tia.

"Your not the only ones who are looking to strike an Accord. If worse comes to worse i'll just offer him my body and an Army," said Mei.

"Naruto-Kun isn't like that!" yelled Haku getting the elder women's attention.

"Yuki-san... It's been nearly 6 years since you last saw him. He's not the same man," said Tia.

Haku glared at the older woman before storming off. The older women looked at the younger woman storm off.

"Ahh to be in love," said Mei with a smile.

 **Location Konoha**

 **Foundation HQ**

 **unkown**

Danzo and Koharu looked at the tubes that contained Project: Future. Danzo turned to the Doctor who was in charge of the project. He was a Young man, probably in his early 30's, messy black hair, a pair of glasses over his blue eyes, wearing a white lap coat, over a black shirt and black pants and a pair of boots. This was Oharu a man that would Make Orochimaru jealous with his contributions to cloning.

"Danzo-sama, Koharu-sama. We are the Roots that Keep Konoha Strong," said Oharu.

"Oharu-san how goes the Project?" asked Danzo.

Oharu smirked. "Better then Expected Danzo-sama. As you Requested the Clone is 80 percent of your DNA with 10 percent belonging to both Senju Harashima and Madara Uchiha. The Special arm that you had commissioned before has finished assimilating into the body. Lady Koharu Same with your clone, except the other 20 percent belong to Uzumaki Arashi and Senju Tobirama. Their muscles don't have the same restrictions that are in the bodies of regular humans. If anything you should have the same level of power as Tsunade-sama, without the use of chakra Their are other things to consider, but that is in my full report," said Oharu

"And what of their Minds and spirits?" asked Koharu.

"These Bodies are blank my lady. Kept Brain dead and never awoken as to not allow for something to form. Once you to are ready we can begin the process of putting your souls into the bodies (1)

"What about the Clone of Homura-san?" asked Koharu.

"As per your instructions his clone has already been awoken and pur though intense training as well as mental conditioning so he won't question anything you two say," said Oharu.

"Excellent. When can we begin the Process of transferring into the new bodies? Asked Danzo.

"Whenever your ready to die Danzo-sama, Koharu-sama," smirked Oharu.

00000000000000000000000

And that ends Chapter 13 of Purgatory. Sorry for the slowdown, but i've been busy as hell lately (Not to mention I also game a lot) I hope you guys like this chapter. I know a lot of people are wondering 'When is naruto going to fuck up Konoha?" Just know that I got this.

Now it's time for some Authors notes

1: We all know that it was Danzo's goal to Rule Konoha as Hokage. Now my question is this. If Sarutobi who was maybe mid 60's when he became Hokage and he was too old, what made Danzo think he could be Hokage?

Leave lots of nice reviews


	16. Chapter 15: Allegiance

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Haku/Mei

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Sorry it took me so long every. I've been busy with work over the last week and I normally try to write these 2-3 chapters in advance. With everything that's been going on I just barely finished this chapter today. I hope you Guys enjoy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 15: Allegiance**

 **Location: Edding Tides Island 3**

 **Place:Administration Hall**

 **Time: 1145- Three weeks after naruto's Arrival.**

Zen-Aku looked around the Renovated Building that was going to be used as the Meeting point between the 7 island heads, the WGA representative, The Mist Rebels representatives, and his Master. After he and Robin had returned from Wave Country they had both been thrown into work. Zen-Aku, Shadow, Bullet, and Neo were set to train the foundation of the new Edding Tides Army/Naval Force. Originally Shadow and Bullet were both suppose to be heads of the Army, but when Robin suggested a Naval force Naruto quickly agreed. While this was going on Robin, Kan'na, and Naruto set about preparing a proper meeting hall with Gaeko and several builders.

About a day ago the Rep from the World Government arrived and relieved Rukia and Smoker of Duty, sending them both away. That was when Naruto and Zen meet the Woman who had such a strong bloodlust that it oozed from her even when she was calm and doing her job. Zen had intended to kill her and save themselves trouble should she be a problem.

"Aku-sama!" yelled a Private running up to him.

He was sporting a black shirt with black, gray and white camo sleeves, matching camo pants tucked into black military boots. Around his waist was a military belt with a guard-less 26 inch ninjato, pouches for 'bombs' and chakra sealing bands. On his head was a black Barrett.

"What is it young one?" asked Zen-Aku.

The young man bowed to Zen-Aku. "Aku-sama the other 6 island reps have arrived along with their guards.

Zen growled in the back of his throat, more in thought then annoyanc. "Have our people escort them to the meeting hall," said Zen-Aku turning. "I will Join Naruto-sama in the meeting hall,"

"As you Wish Aku-sama," said the Young man.

 **Location: Edding Tides-Island 3**

 **Place:Edding Tides Administration Building-Meeting room**

 **Time:1200**

The table was set everything was in place. The Table was elongated and would have several seats. Naruto would sit at the head of the Table with General Esdeath- if he was getting her name right- sitting to his left, and Gaeko sitting to his right. Gaeko had insisted that Naruto wear the traditional Dress of the Uzumaki clan, but Naruto quickly shut him down. Naruto wore a black, orange, and yellow, long sleeve kimono top, a white high collar hoari with the kanji for Uzu on it, on his side was the Sword of his Ancestors. This was going to be his official court clothes. Esdeath sat on his left wearing her Dress uniform, while Gaeko too wore a blood red kimono with a yellow extended sash.

Zen-Aku took his spot behind naruto on his left while Robin stood on his right, Both dressed to impress everyone. Neo was hidden under an illusion.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"Everyone has apparently arrived. We even have a seat ready for everyone," said Zen-Aku.

"And what of our special guest... Terumi Mei?" asked Naruto.

"She will be seated next to Tia Harribel and General Esdeath for security reasons my Lord," said Robin acting as professional as possible.

They had left the fact that Mei was the Rebel leader out when they set this meeting. as a General in the WG Army Esdeath was not someone you wanted to as an enemy. Together Naruto, Shadow, and Zen-Aku might be able to kill her, but not without it costing them greatly in the process.

"Very well then... Open the doors and allow them inside," said Naruto crossing his hands in front of his face.

The Main doors opened allowing the Seven figures into the Room as they filed in and took their seats. Mei and Tia took their seats appearing before them was a Plaque that stated who they were Counterclockwise

"First I'd like to thank you all for arriving in such a timely manner. I am Uzumaki D. Naruto, The Fox Demon of Purgatory and Lord of Edding Tides," said Naruto

"Of course Uzumaki-dono. We'd be fools to ignore your summons," said Esdeath, the Ice Queen and World Government General/Representative.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where the Lord of Edding Tides would call us together," said Tia Harribel The Fishman Colony Representative and Leader of Island 7 Haucho Mundo.

"Well I can't say that I'm to heart broken over having to attend," said Terumi Mai Leader of Mist Rebels eyeing Naruto and licking her lips.

"It is important that we come together now that Naruto-dono is here, that it is," said Himura-Uzumaki Kenshin, Leader of Island 6, Kyoto. Kenshin 5'2" small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Himura Kenshin cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai and his appearance belies his 28 years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin's kimono is almost always a soft red like burgundy,with a white _umanori hakama_ , zori and white _tabi_. His sakabatō is worn under his _obi_ at his left hip in a black, steel _saya_.

"Well this is going to be fun. I wish I had brought some booze," said Kirigakure Shura, the Serpent blade and Leader of Island 5,Asura Bay. Shura at 26 stood at 5'7 She has a curvaceous figure with large breasts with were almost as big as Robins and marking on her chest and abdomen which act as seals for various items, long hot pink hair with yellow ends that resemble flames which she keeps up in a high ponytail, pink eyes, and full lips. Wearing a very revealing red and White bikini top, along with black skin tight pants and a white belt, also wearing a denim jacket. Across her back was her sword.

"Well I for one am glad that I get to met you Uzumaki Dono," said Haru Glory the Rave Master and Leader of Rare Grove, island 4. A 1st generation Edding Tides native, thanks to the fact that his father and mother moved here, before he and his sister were born. Haru is a young man with spiky silver hair and gray-blue/dark-purple eyes. Wearing a necklace that his father gave him when he was little and a ball chain on his pants. There's also a bracelet he is seen wearing throughout most of the series and the ring on his right middle finger. His left ear has two earrings. wearing a long sleeved black jacket now have cross designs on each of the sleeves and on the back, a loose white shirt, black pants, brown boots. Across his back was a massive sword that his friend and Lt created.

"Does this mean that the Grand Library will reopen?" asked Yomiko Readman a former intelligence agent that escaped from her home with her lover and adopted sisters, The paper as she had come to be known the World over. Despite her kind demeanor and seemingly aloft personality, she had been one of the most deadly people from her home country. Currently she lead New Oharu, Island 2 as it's leader. Yomiko stand at about 5'7" with Large C-cup breasts, that most people could easy make out since she didn't wear a bra, black hair that went to the middle of her shoulders, dark blue eyes, She wears modest simple white blouse with a red tie, black vest, a long black skirt, and high heels, as well as a trench-coat.

"I hope this is worth my time. I have important things to do back on Kouh," said Rias Germory The Crimson-haired Princess and Leader of Kuoh, Island 1. Rias is a beautiful young woman at the tender age of 18, 5'9" height, with peach colored skin, blue-green eyes that held seduction in their pools as well as Arrogance, and a buxom figure thanks to her DD-cup breasts. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"I think you members of Edding Tides coming to This meeting on such short notice," said Gaeko folding his hands before his arms in front of him.

"So why have we been called here?" asked Shura leaning back in her chair. "It's not like you to go out of your way to call us here like this Gaeko-chan

"That would be my doing," said Naruto folding his hands. "It's been 80 years since the Land of Edding Tides has had a lord. 80 years since our country has been whole. I'd like to rectify that by turning the leaders of the outer Islands into the Council that will help me rule over the New Era for our lands. We can become the power we once were in not only the Elemental Nation, but the World as a whole,"

Rias narrowed her eyes at the Lord "The main line of Uzumaki vanished for 80 years and now that you returned you just expect us to fall back in line like that?" asked Rias in rage

"That is not Fair Rias-Sama," said Kenshin making the girl turn to him. "It was not Naruto-dono's fault. Our Ancestors fell in war and those that were left rebuilt. Many immigrants even came here looking for a fresh start Many people thought that the Royal Family died with Arashi-sama, but We now know that that is not the case, that it is not,"

"I don't know much, but from the reports I read during my time in intelligence days Edding Tides fell to a Inside Attack from Allies," said Yomiko making Rias glare at her.

"I don't think a foreigner has the rights to speak to me , especially a dyking bitch!" yelled Rias only to fell a heavy among of power come down on her turning to Naruto she saw that his eyes were glowing orange.

"Watch your mouth in my pressure Girl! I have been to the depths of Hell and returned if Purgatory is to live up to its name. I am not above taking action. I don't care to much for one's sexual preference, but to turn it into an insult is one of the cruelest things a person can do. Control yourself Germory or find yourself ejected from these chambers!" growled out the Lord of Edding Tides.

Rias wiped the sweat from her brow before bowing her head. "I apologize my Lord. It was unbecoming of me to say something like that in these chambers," said Rias.

"See that it doesn't happen again. Naruto-sama is a kind Lord, but as his War adviser I'm not so kind," said Zen-Aku.

"No need to do something like that Aku-san. Even though i'm only his Political Adviser If this little girl needs to be taught a lesson I'll do it myself," said Robin smiling at Rias

"Regardless of what happened in the past I for one am not opposed to moving into the future with a fresh start not just for the Island, but the people as well. The People of Rare Grove will Follow you Uzumaki Dono," said Haru.

"I agree with Haru-san. The people of Haucho Mundo Will follow you willingly Uzumaki-Dono," said Tia looking at Haru.

"I too Agree to reform Edding Tides. The people of Kyoto will Follow you willingly Uzumaki-Dono," said Kenshin

"What the hell. Not like I got anything else to do. You have the loyalty of Asura Bay Uzumaki Dono," said Shura grinning like a fool.

"This sounds lovely, the people of New Ohara Follow you willingly Uzumaki Dono," said Yomiko getting a look from Robin.

"Very well, but only because I want to protect Kouh from harm The People of Kuoh follow you Uzumaki-Dono," said Rias.

"Now that that is out of the way I must address The Mist revolutionary Army that is sitting in my backyard, Mei-san... Why did you seek to use one of my Islands as a base

The second 'revolutionary army' left Naruto's mouth Esdeath jumped out of her seat and drew her sword intending on Impaling Mei. Tia drew her blade to protect her friend, both Blades were stopped As Neo and Zen-Aku appeared between them using their own blades to stop them.

" **ENOUGH!"** yelled Naruto flaring his golden Chakra. Esdeath turned to Naruto sweating, but not fully effected by his Chakra. Everyone one else was having a hard time standing. " **I already Warned Rias about her control, but now I warn you all, disobey me in my lands again and I will Bring you to a world of pain that you have never seen before! Do I make myself clear!?**

Everyone bowed to the Lord of Edding Tides as not to incur his wrath again. Esdeath glared at Mei before sitting back into her seat. Naruto reigned in his powers, but left a it of his power seeping out of his body.

Mei sighed, but kept a close eye on Esdeath. "The Truth is naruto-sama that We didn't use Island 7... Hucho Mundo as a Base of Operations until We lost 40 percent of our forces and 20 percent of the people we were protecting. At the time we were pushing Yugura- the Fourth Mizukage- and the Mist Daimyo to take us seriously. Under the pretense of a peach Talk Yugura Ambushed us. Killed my former right hand Aoi and secured the only Blade of seven that we had at the time. I myself ended up in a Coma for a little over a month.

Tia put her hand on her friend/Ally's shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze. "I got it from here my friend," said Tia while looking at Naruto. While Fleeing Yugura invaded the Territory of The Fish men. Upon my orders Yugura's forces were destroyed. I myself fought the man. He was just as powerful as Jinbe-sama. In the end he had to pull back or else he would have died by my hand at that moment,"

"Since then they have been in a Cold war with them. Neither inching into their territory, nor allowing them into our own boarders," said Rias.

Naruto rubbed his chin. This would be a problem. Mei was risking her life as well as the life of her people to win a war that could very well turn on them again. The problem wasn't Yugura. No he used the people's fear of Bloodlines to start a war. If anything it was brilliant, but also foolish. By starting a war he was driving Bloodline-users and Bloodline-Supports to fight against Biggots. With the Mizu Daimyo fearing for his power Yugura played on that

"Mei-san I have a proposition for you and your rebels," Said Naruto smiling.

 **Location: Land Of Edding Tides**

 **Place: main Island Of Uzu- Palace of Uzu**

 **Time: 5 months after Meeting**

For the first time in 80 years the People of Uzu gathered in front of the Grand Palace of Tides. Lord Uzumaki Naruto as well his Council, advisers and the Island Lords were standing united. Each of them were a ceremonial Black Kimono with the males having Hakama pants, as well as a White Hoari with their Island name and number on the back, Standing on Naruto's left was Mei wearing a Black Kage Robe with Orange Trim.

Naruto Stepped forward making those in attendance, silent as the rest was Broadcast to the other Islands Via Projection seals. Naruto looked out at the crowd with a smile. "People of Edding Tides! For to long have we been a Broken nation! The Royal lineage stolen from Edding tides by fools who craved power that was never theirs! For To long were we away from not only The Elemental Nation that we helped create, but also the Shinobi system that we birthed her on Edding Tides!" yelled Naruto.

People began to whisper their approval at what he was saying. "We had to rely on the The many Countries of the Elemental Nation for our food, our protection, a way of life, NO MORE!" yelled Naruto. "As you all know for the last five months Builders from the Country of Wave and Engineers from the Country of Spring came and connected our Islands with bridges and Rail systems. The 13 Islands are now one! We Are Reunited as a Nation, A people!"

The people roared their approval of what Naruto said. Of course the Builders and Engineers of two countries couldn't get it done alone in 5 years, let alone 5 months. No with the Help of Esdeath's Army, a Fleet sent by Fleet Admiral Akainu, and a few hundred thousand clones a day they were able to finish. Of course Naruto's big Focus had been the mid-rim islands He had explored them using clones and discovered some rather interesting things. After fixing up the abandoned towns and updating them to Modern times, he had begun moving people into said towns as well as assigning his council members as 'Overseers'.

"My friends, before we conclude this day, I would also like to do one more thing. Terumi Mei step forward and kneel before me and swear fedality to The King of Edding Tides," said Naruto.

Mei did as instructed and kneeled before her King. "I am at your mercy Uzumaki-dono. As I live and breath I am your sword and your shield. I am your weapon to use to the day I die. That is my vow to you as one who is ever loyal," said Mei.

Naruto drew his katana and cut his hand on the blade, putting the blade to her face. "Know Terumi Mei that with this Vow should you every betray me or my country, then I will have you killed," said Naruto.

"Hai Uzumaki-Dono," said Mei

Naruto took his blade away. "Then Terumi Mei, Rise as my one of my hands and as The first Uzukage of Uzugakure," said Naruto.

Mei rose from her spot and smiled at Naruto, before taking her spot next to the War Adviser to the Crown as well as her boss Zen-Aku or Zen as the Council had taken to calling him in recent years.

Naruto turned to Esdeath making her blush. "Have your ships stationed at our borders. Zen-Aku Shadow come with me," said Naruto as people began to leave.

"What do you need up for Naruto-sama?" asked Shadow.

Naruto flexed his arm as he allowed his Chakra to flare. "I intend to be a king who can protect his own throne if need be. Besides I'm still having a hard time controlling my powers," said naruto flexing his hand showing traces of his Demon element.

Zen and Shadow smirked. It was time to put in some work.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Root HQ**

 **Time A week later**

An Explosion was seen as a figured jumped out of it. In his right hand was a green blade that looked to be made of pure chakra. Following after him was a trio of chains with hooks on the end. Opening his closed eye revealed a Fully Evolved Sharingan.

" **Amatarasu**!" yelled the man burning the chains with black fire from his eyes.

The chains evaporated in thin air, before a woman and another young man came out of the Flames.

"I think that is enough," said Oharu entering the Area. "I have something to tell you two,"

Danzo turned to the Young doctor with a a kind smile "I was just beginning to enjoy myself Doctor. To have my youth back, my power, and to be stronger then I was in my Prime. This feeling is intoxicating," said the Much Younger Danzo.

Koharu licked her lips. "I never knew how much I missed my youth until it was gone. Combined with the Blood of an Uzumaki made me feel so much stronger. You even gave me the Bloodline of the females. Why did you stop us though Doctor?" asked Koharu.

Four months ago Danzo and Konharu 'died' or at least their old bodies did. They were transferred into the new bodies via their brains and their chakra networks. They had worked more then a few days to get their motor control right as well as honing their chakra control back to where it had been, but after that all they did was train. Currently Both were as 10 times more powerful then they had been in their Original Primes

"It seems that Uzumaki-kun has closed the borders of the Edding Tides Country. The World Government is even providing the Fleet to protect them while they gather strength. I estimate that it will take them no more then 6 years, no less then 3 years to gather their power base," said Oharu.

Danzo rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Homaru," said Danzo looking at the clone of his once close friend.

"Hai Danzo-sama?" asked Homaru.

"Take a Squad and investigate the cost as well as any weak spots in the Defenses. I want to be able to enter the Country as we please,"

"I'll get right on it Danzo-san," said Homaru vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

"And what about me Danzo-san?" asked Koharu licking her lips.

Danzo smirked. "It's a shame we never got to enjoy our youth Koharu. I'd like to explore what I missed out on," said Danzo.

Oharu turned to leave. "Do as you two will. However I will keep recording. I need the data on your bodies. After all Danzo-sama this is only phase one of Project Fire," said Oharu.

"That's fine by me," said Danzo as Koharu stripped of her top and pants, before claiming Danzo's lips.

 **Location: Unkonwn**

 **Place: Unkown**

 **Time: unkown**

9 figures sat together in a large room with pure white walls and thrones that towered to the very high ceilings. These 9 figures were the Akatsuki Organization. These 9 members lead the Shinobi of Ame and even thought all except for 2 were missing ninja, the people knew better then to defy their God Or Angel, Least they Deal with the Art Masters or worse, The 'Zombie Brothers'. Finally were the Three Members that Didn't have a team name, but were still among the most powerful, Uchiha Itachi Killer of the Uchiha Clan, Kisame Destroyer of the Last Generation of the SSS' and Finally Zetsu The Duel type.

"Did you manage to enter the country Zetsu?" asked God.

"I'm Sorry Pein-sama, but something is blocking my ability to move freely there," said Zetsu.

"Then What use are you to us anymore? You failed to enter Purgatory, you failed to Enter Edding Tides. What use are you to us?" asked 'Angel'

"The same could be said of you Konon-san," said Dedaria, the Mad Comber of Iwa and ½ of the Artists. "While we've been hunting the Buuji all you've done is sit here and Suck Leader-sama's dick,"

Konon Narrowed her eyes in the shadows.

"Enough," said Pain. "We will have to prolong our plans. Grass Country has been moving into our Territory. Itachi, Konon, and Sasori will lead our forces and bring them to their knees, the Rest of you will hunt down the 4, 6, and 7 tailed beasts. 1,2,3,5,8, and 9 are to well protected to do anything. Until Further Notice that is our place,"

The other 8 members of Akatsuki bowed to their leader. There was still much work to do for true peace

000000000000000000000

That;s that. I hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter. Took me forever to write.

Please leave losts of nice reviews.

 **Island Lords and Island Names**

 **Main Island Uzu- Uzumaki D Naruto, Neo (Queen)**

 **North Island Ryuuzu- Zen-Aku**

 **South island: Blue Grace Island - Bullet**

 **West Island: New Dawn - Robin**

 **East Island: Emerald Island - Shadow, Kan'na**

 **Island 1: Kouh- Rias Germory**

 **Island 2: New Ohara- Yomiko**

 **Island 3: Uzusai- Uzumaki Geako**

 **Island 4: Rare Grove- Haru**

 **Island 5: Asura Bay -Shura**

 **Island 6 Kyoto- Kenshin**

 **Island 7: Huacho Mundo- Tia**


	17. Chapter 16: Boarders Open

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Shoutouts and Q&A

 **ShadowimageComics:** Always a plan to everything my friend

 **Drakon45:** Sorry you feel that way about the Stories slow build, but let me ask you this would you rather I jump right into the fight with a half assed story or would you rather have a build up to something epic?

 **DragonPony022:** Oonki (Spelling?) and E have plans for them currently that I will not tell.

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu:** Thanks. Support is always welcome.

To Everyone else: Thanks for the Support. It helps me write.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: The Boarders open**

 **Location: Edding Tides Seas**

 **Place: Konoha Transport Ship**

 **Time: 1345 3 years, 2 months**

Tsunade, Shizune, Kowina, and their escort from Konoha stood at the front of the five ships that made up the boarder patrol of Edding Tides.

"I can believe we're one of the few places that got an invitation to meet with Naruto-kun and Uzukage-sama," said Shizune with a smile.

"We're not the only ones Shizune. All of the Hidden Villages got the invitation as well as the Daimyo reps. The Brat has really come up in the world," said Tsunade with a smile thinking of her surrogate son.

Kowina was bouncing up and down on her feet. The four year old was super excited. "Thank you for inviting me here Obaa-sama!" yelled Kowina. She had grown into a beautiful young girl, her hair had been grown to the middle of her back and pulled into a hair style similar to Tsunade's. She wore a orange jacket, black skirt, and blue shirt.

Tsunade picked up Kowina and kissed her on the nose making the girl giggle. "Now why wouldn't I allow my favorite grandchild to come with me. Besides what kind of grandmother would I be if I denied you the chance to see your father," said Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama don't spoil her," said Shizune smiling at her.

"Shouldn't you be taking this more seriously Hokage-sama. I mean we are going to see the Dobe," said Hokage in training Uchiha Sasuke along with his first Wife Uchiha Sakura (1)

Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. "Don't make me smack you kid. Just because the Fire Daimyo and elders thinks that you can be Hokage doesn't mean shit to me Uchiha," said Tsunade.

"baka-teme," said Kowina, making Shizune and Sasuke glare at her.

"Get this brat on a leash Shizune. She's talking to her future boss," said Sasuke with a glare.

"Sasuke-kun She's just a child," said Sakura looking at her husband, with a slightly pleading look.

Sasuke rounded on her with a Glare. "Speak when spoken too woman," said Sasuke causing Sakura to flinch away from his glare.

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun," said Sakura lowing her eyes as not to meet his gaze.

For the last 3 years Edding Tides had had their Boarders- Shipping lanes- closed off to the world at large. At first Several Continues had tried to get into their boarders, but it quickly became apparent that something so base wouldn't be tolerated. Several Ships patrolled the Waters and would destroy Ships that tried to enter the lands. Even the spies who managed to get past the patrols were sent back to their respective villages and counties in a match box. However the spy situation wasn't nearly as bad for Konoha since they couldn't really afford it. 2 years after The boarders were closed The World Government Moved in. Colonel Renji Abarai, Majors Nemu and Ikaku lead an Occupation Force into the Boarders of the Land of Fire. The Second Son waited until the Order was Given to attack.

What followed was a 6 month long War that saw the Land of Fire southern districts completely annihilated and allowing the World Government to make a permanent Foot Hold in the Elemental nations. It had been named the Republic. When it became apparent what was happening Konoha had been given the all clear to intervene in the conflict. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and ANBU commander Neko lead a ruthless campaign against the WG army. And just as it looked like they were starting to push back and gain ground a cease fire had been called. Currently tensions were high between the World Government and the Land of Fire. That wasn't to say they were the only ones with problems.

The land of Rain had annexed the land of Grass after a campaign that lasted about 4 month long war. With the defeat of their hidden village the Land of Rain invaded and quickly claimed the Land of Grass. This had extended their influence greatly. Currently they were looked in a boarder dispute with Both Iwa and Kumo. It had Also come out that the Akatsuki Organization were the Leaders of Ame. This effectively gave them diplomatic immunity as the Other villages couldn't outright attack them unless they wanted open war. This angered all the villages as the members of Akatsuki had committed war crimes against the villages. This wasn't to say that they weren't the only ones who were raising hell. Orochimaru and his village of Oto had officially entered into an Alliance with Iwa and the Third Tsuchikage.

Mizu had officially ended the Bloodline purge when it came out that All Bloodlines were Safe in Uzu. This had angered the Daimyo and Mizukage greatly. They had sent a small fleet of ships to kill them. They were Quickly destroyed by- from the survivors reports- three men. All of them Demons. A swordsmen in black who could cut a ship in half with one swing of his sword, a man who ran so fast that the only thing seen was a black blur of motion, and finally a man who turned into a Large Yellow Fox with 9-tails that could control the tides with his tails.

This had gained Edding tides the title 'Land of monsters'. The Shinobi that came from this land lived up to their title. While the Country was locked down, the Shinobi that came from the Shinobi village were not. In the last three years every time a Shinobi came out of Edding tides, any mission they went on was bound to be bad for any and all opposition they faced. So far among the dead that had been found on every mission that a Shinobi/Kunoichi from Edding tides was on, not one of them was from Edding tides. This had scared Iwa as they still remembered the damage that said Shinobi did during the second and third wars.

Then about a month ago a invitation came from the land of Edding Tides. Tsunade reached between her breasts and pulled out the letter, reading it once again.

 _ **Dear (Insert Village Leader here)**_

 _ **You and your village are invited to attend a conference to discuss the on goings in the elemental nation. While this meeting is happening, we will be holding an exhibition tournament between Guests who wish to enter may do so. Should anyone not of the Land of Edding tides win then their Village will be rewarded with a close to 10 million Gol. You are free to ignore this letter if you so chose. The people of Uzu will not hold it against it. For security reasons we are allowing you to being a max number of ten people with you. Who you bring is up to you. I look forword to seeing you in Edding Tides soon.**_

 _ **Lord of Edding Tides**_

 _ **Uzumaki D. Naruto**_

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto... I hope your happy," said Tsunade.

 **Location: Uzu Main Island**

 **Place: Edding Tides Palace- Naruto's Office**

 **Time: Sevreal minutes later**

Naruto sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork, before rolling his shoulders. The among of paperwork was manageable, but compared to the island heads, his advisers, and Uzukage it was a lot of work. Even so he made it a habit to train at least 2 hours a day so as not to go soft sitting on a throne. Looking up from the paperwork he looked at the Phone on his desk. It was an invention that was like the snail that was used mostly in the WG and Islands, but thanks to a combination of seals, runes, and technology they were able to create something called a telephone.

The door to his office opened and in walked one of his wives, his political adviser, archaeologist, and Queen of New Dawn Island, Uzumaki Robin. Robin had changed little over the 3 years, but her style of dress chanced. Thanks to the normally warm weather of New Dawn Island Robin opted to Dress in a purple zip-up jacket with short sleeves that stopped well above her tone stomach, and a long pink skirt that covered her tone legs with a knot tied on the left side showing off her long legs, black heels and a pair of white framed orange shades on the top of her head.

"Robin-chan what are you doing here? I thought you'd be exploring the ruins on Rare Grove?" asked Naruto standing up and walking around to his wife, before planting a kiss on her.

Robin returned the kiss with Vigor. Once the kiss was broken she smiled at her husband. "I was my beloved At least until i remembered that today was. We have to meet the others at Asura Bay. Mei-san is already there as are the other members of the Council," said Robin.

Naruto rubbed his chin. Maybe I shouldn't have been so lax and arrived early. Fine said Naruto before picking up his wife in his arms, before swiping his hand making a black gate appar.

He stepped into it with Robin in his arms.

 **Locaiton: Asura Bay**

 **Place: Harbor Town Inferno**

 **Several minutes prior**

Uzumaki Neo sat on the dock looking at the people who departed the ships. Of course being the first wife of the King, Spy Mistress, and Queen of the Main Island. She had the most advanced spy network (un)seen in years. She had more information on the current 'kings' of the Hidden Villages.

Two figures walked up to Neo. Her personal agents and friends. "What took you two so long? I was starting to get board of waiting," said Neo.

On the left side was a Young man, 17 or 18, standing about 6'1, a pale complexion with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, silvery-gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, He now also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash over it with a winged foot. Protecting his arms are sets of rebeacers and vambraces, black pants and a pair of black armored boots with what appear to be a firing mechnisum attached. This was Mercury Black the last in a long line of assasins from the Black Family and one of the most deadly warriors under her.

On the right was a pretty young woman at the same age as Mercury , stood at 5'8" with D-cup breasts, medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. Wearing an intricate white top on the back of which is her personal emblem, This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. and a cropped olive-colored tube-top, This was intended to be accompanied by white pants with brown chaps over them decorated with what appears to be a gun belt, along with her personal weapons holstered behind her, and a pair of black heels. This young woman was Emerald Sustrai. Master Theif, pickpocket, and one of Neo's best spies

"Sorry ma'am, but Mercury wanted to stop and See lady Shura," said Emerald glaring at her partner. "He's taken an interest in her.

Mecury shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say she's hot," said Mecury.

"So did you gather the data like I asked you too?" asked Neo.

Emerald took a book from her pocket and gave it to Neo. Neo opened the book and turned though the pages. Each page detailed the people who each village and/or Country was sending to the Invitation only meeting. It was actually quite a high profile list for all the villages. A lot of the information was actually quite interesting if you asked Neo. Closing the book Neo looked up as the people exited the Ships.

 **Konoha:** Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Shizune and Kowina, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Yamamoto Tenzo, and The Rep of the Fire Daimyo Idate Misuka.

 **Suna:** Sabuke Gaara, Sabuke Temari, Sabkue Kankuro, Baki, Matsuki, and 5 unnamed Jonin

 **Mizu:** Yugura, Ameyuri Ringo of the SSS, Raiga, Jinin, and Five Jonin

 **Iwa:** Oonki, Kurotsuchi, Han, and 7 unnamed jonin.

 **Kumo:** E, Killer Bee, Karai, Samui, Darui, Nii Yugito, Mabui, and 2 unnamed Jonin.

 **Oto:** Orochimaru, Kabuto, Uzumaki Karin, and 7 unnamed Jonin

 **Ame:** Uchiha Itachi, Konon, Rokusho Aoi, Sasori, Kisame, and 5 unnamed Jonin.

Closing the book Neo couldn't help but smirk as the ships docked and people began to unload onto the shore and already tensions were high if the flares of Chakra she was feeling were any indication. A ball of lightning flow in the Direction of Ame. Neo vanished and reappeared between Sasuke and Itachi with her sword drawn. Lifting one of her legs she kicked Sasuke in the jaw sending him back to Konoha's people.

Sheathing her sword in her umbrella. "Little boys should know our rules here in edding Tides. Try to keep up. I don't like to teach the same lesson more then once. So do me a favor and learn it quickly," said Neo as Kakashi and Sakura appeared behind her intent on helping Sasuke.

Kakashi's lightning covered fist was stopped by Mecury's leg and Sakura's neck was wrapped up by Emerald's chains. The two were thrown back as the two stood protective over Neo. He landed in a crouch in front of Tsunade's feet. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and started at Neo. As this was happening everyone else was gearing up for battle when a power none of them had ever felt hit them hard. Everyone turned to the upper parts of the docks to see Naruto, along with Robin, Bullet, Zen-Aku, Shadow, Esdeath and Tia standing there.

 **Naruto pulled all of his power into his body, before he opened his eyes which were a glowing a destructive blue. "keep this up and I will have no choice but to intervene and deal out punishment," said Naruto.**

Kowina looked at the man who stood before them and instantly felt something about the man. Almost as if her own chakra was calling out to his. This man could he be her...

"Tou-chan," said Kowina making everyone look at her.

Naruto stared into the eyes of Kowina. "Musume?" asked Naruto.

000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap everyone. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took a while to wrtie since I have a lot going on currently.

A/N

1: He's dressed like he is at the end of Naruto, same as Sakura.

000000000000000000000

Sneak peek:

Naruto jumped back holding Kowina in his arms as he glared at the woman before him. "If you keep this up I will decalre War on your Village.

The woman flared her chakra. "My orders are clear. On behalf of my village and my kage... I must either kill that child or capture her. She is the key to our village's future," said The woman.

00000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 17: Daughter, Politics War!

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

What's up everyone this your boy Acoustic Ghost. I'm here to being you the next chapter of Purgatory. I know this story has been a bit slow and without much action, but this chapter will fix that problem.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: Daughter, Politics... War!**

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Place: Asura Bay, Inferno Docks**

 **Time:1400**

Naruto stared down at the little girl that had just called him father. He turned his head to Tsunade with slightly narrowed eyes. "Hey Tsunade who is this brat?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock hearing that come out the mouth of the man she saw as a son. She knew that Naruto wanted a family of his own, but to him him not even acknowledge the girl who was clearly his progeny was something she never thought that she would live to witness, especially from the young man before her.

Shizune stepped forward and put her hands on Kowina's shoulders. "She's my... our child Naruto-kun. The Council were trying to take everything from you. She was the guard of your father's legacy and protector of the Uzumaki Clan Konoha Branch. Uzumaki D. Kowina," said Shizune.

Naruto looked at Shizune before smirking. "To bad we ever got to make her the fun way Shizune-chan. Maybe we can rectify that," said Naruto making Shizune blush, Tsunade smile, and Kowina to look at her tou-chan and kaa-chan in confusion.

"Not to be a bother Uzumaki-sama, but shouldn't we get started with the conference?" asked Kurotsuchi stepping forward. More the try and break the sexual tension she herself was feeling. Powerful men were quite the turn on for Kunoichi.

"The girl is Right Uzumaki-sama. I'd like to get this meeting underway if possible before I become as old as Oonki," said E looking at Naruto

"Not today Raikage-sama. The trip was tiring for all parties involved. Besides that I'm still awaiting the arrival of the New rep for the WG. Tonight we feast at the palace of Uzu. A banquet in your honor... Know this though. everyone from a King to a messenger is responsible for their own words," Said Naruto opening a black Portal that could fit several people.

"Zen, Tia bring them to the palace via the Bridges. Also should anyone attack anyone then they are to be struck down like a dog," said Naruto as a few of his people followed after him. "Shizune bring Kowina to the palace before the feast. I'd like to talk we my daughter,"

"Hai Naruto-kun," said Shizune unsure if Naruto heard her.

 **Location: Uzu- Main Island**

 **Place: 7 tides Hotal- Pent house suite**

 **Time: 40 minutes later**

Shizune sat in a chair fixing her hair as she dawned a formal red and black kimono. Naruto's last words had been playing over and over in her head. Tsunade had even volunteered to bath Kowina so Shizune could have a bit of 'private time'. Shizune had put that time to good use. All the thoughts of the things that Naruto would do to her if she gave him the chance had run wild in her head.

Kowina and Tsunade were already in the lobby awaiting her. Standing up from the dresser she made her way to the door and found her escort there.

"He told me about you once... Right around the time he became the leader of Dark Horizon," said Bullet unfolding her arms. "He said that he respected you more then anyone else in the village, besides the Hokage. He even said that if he could have a wife it'd be you,"

Shizune turned to her. "Why are you telling me this Bullet-san?" asked Shizune.

Bullet kicked off og the wall "No real reason Shizune-san. Currently Naruto-dono has 5 wives, including myself. Each of us has taken one of the islands as our governance. I currently Rule over Blue Grace. You could become his 6th wife if you truly want. I don't think he'll ever say no to you Shizune-san," said Bullet.

Shizune smiled. "I don't think I'll be a good fit for Naruto-kun. I'm weak. A simple medic ninja," said Shizune.

"Whatever. I can see that you hold some form of love for him. Even if you don't want to be his wife, you could always become his lover... Or better yet his bed warmer when we queens are not available for his pleasure. it's actually quite the experience," said Bullet. (1)

Shizune blushed as bullet walked away. The thought of the things Naruto would do to her now running wild inside of her head.

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Palace: Palace Gardans**

 **Time:1800**

"This day has been such a pain in the ass," said Naruto to no one. "Would you agree if you wen't sleeping Kurama?"

One of his favorite things to do was sit and admire all the flowers and trees he had planted over the last 3 years. It gave him a sense of peace. After spending many years in prison everyone took up hobbies once the National Policy was established. The person with the Strangest Hobby was Neo. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. He'd have to help Neo with her Hobby later tonight. After all he would need to have an heir to his family abilities one day. (2)

Naruto sat in the garden that he planted with his own two hands with a bottle of sake in his hands. The wind was blowing gently. It was a pretty pleasant day. Already half the bottle was gone and there was still the tournament as well as the international policy to deal with when it came to talks with the other nations. It also didn't help matters that He was currently on the a few people he had invited to his home. He took another drink before placing the bottle down.

"You can come out of hiding now child. You've been watching me for over 10 minutes now," said Naruto setting down his bottle and patting the ground next to him

Kowina stepped out from behind a tree and slowly made her way to Naruto. She was wearing a blue Kimono and her hair was done in a side ponytail. "Sorry Tou-chan. I didn't mean to spy on you,"

Naruto rubbed his head. "It's fine Kowina-chan. Where is your mother?" said Naruto.

"Her and granny was with the pretty lady with the three colored hair," said Kowina.

Naruto smiled. "Sounds like Neo wanted to talk with the first two women in my life," said Naruto.

"Kaa-chan and Granny are having fun. It's been a long time since I've seen them smile," said Kowina.

The two sat in silence for a while. It was peaceful. A man with his daughter. "What is your life like in Konoha Kowina-chan?"

Kowina looked down at the ground as her hair shadowed her eyes. "I hate it Tou-san," said Kowina. "The people look at me and Kaa-chan as if we're monsters... like we don't deserve to live! I hate them... I hate them! I hate them! I hate Konoha!," finished the girl with tears in her eyes.

Naruto put a hand on her head making her stop her crying. "Wipe your tears Musume. I know how you feel. That is why I'm going to offer your mother and Grandmother the chance to live here. Away from the hate, pain, and Darkness that is the Hidden Leaf Village. You can become whatever you want here Kowina-chan," said Naruto.

Kowina looked at Naruto and couldn't help but admire the man who was her father. "Could I become the Uzukage one day?" asked Kowina.

Naruto smirked at Kowina. "That's not for me to say. Become strong. Stronger then anyone else even me. Come live in Uzu and become whatever it is your heart desires Kowina-chan," said the Edding Tides Daimyo

Kowina smiled and hugged her Father. Naruto smiled down at the child, before picking her up and jumping out of the way of a Earth pillar! Kowina looked down at the pillar in shock, before turning back to her father who's eyes were narrowed. Naruto removed his right hand from Kowina and began to make hand signs with just his left hand only.

" **Flash Style: Sword of Illumination!"** yelled Naruto as a sword of white light appeared in his hand, before taking the sword and slashing downwards sending a massive shock wave in the direction that he sensed the chakra. (3)

A Shockwave a earth met the attack canceling it out. Naruto stood up and glared as he looked around the area. Now he would have to spend nearly a week fixing up his garden. This upset him greatly. This was the same place he first made love to Esdeath. Naruto sighed before turning to the woman again and taking in her looks

The first was a Woman who easily stood at 5'6" with large C-cup breasts, long red hair that went to her waist, wearing a skin tight black suit, tan colored armor and a black mask with white eyes. On her back was a katana.

The woman ran though hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Blast Jutsu!** " yelled the woman as she unleashed a kanji shaped sign of fire.

Naruto jumped back holding Kowina in his arms as he glared at the woman before him. "If you keep this up I will declare War on whatever village you hail from! Wherever that maybe and trust me I will find out!" said Naruto glaring at the woman.

The woman flared her chakra. "My orders are clear. On behalf of my village and my kage... I must either kill that child or capture her. She is the key to our village's future," said The woman

Next to her was a man that stood at 6'3" and a body that looked to be made of pure steel. His arms were folded across his chest. He wore the same clothes as the woman, but his mask had green eyes. Naruto made a clone and handed Kowina to it. The clone already knew it's orders and took off to get Kowina to safety and get the closet Council member. Naruto made the sword vanish before training his eyes on the people that had appeared standing next to his rose bushes.

Naruto folded his arms in annoyance. "Who the hell are you two?" asked Naruto.

The woman seemingly ignored Naruto turning to her partner. "Doku-san we've been discovered," said the woman.

"Hai Risa-san. We have already failed our primary mission of capturing or killing the girl. Switching to secondary objective of killing Uzumaki D. Naruto," said Doku getting into a stance.

Naruto chuckled before taking a step forward as he allowed gold colored chakra to bubble out of his skin. " You two must not have gotten the memo about what I did to the Mist Fleet that tried to attack my Country before you have no idea who you are Fucking with!" said Naruto unleashing his power.

The man jumped into the air, before flowing though hand signs. **"Water Style: Dragon Bullets!"** yelled the man unleashing nearly 20 mini water dragons.

Naruto ran though his own seals. " **Wind Style: Cutting force!"** yelled Naruto. Firing off several air blades.

The air blades hit the dragons, making an explosion of water as the water exploded all the water in the area made it seem like it was raining.

" **Demonic ice style: Million Ice needles of Death!"** yelled someone as the millions of droplets turned into several needles before flying at the two figures.

Both the male and female jumped out on the way avoiding the icy needles! Landing more then 50 feet away fro the king they looked around for the second threat that was the Kunoichi that attacked them.

"What took you so long Haku-chan?" asked Naruto. "I was starting to get a little worried that I would have to stop holding back. I'd be very upset if I ended up destroying my garden over some trash like this,"

Haku appeared with Zabuza's sword on her shoulder and kneeling next to Naruto. "Forgive me Naruto-sama. I was the first person your clone ran into. I came as quickly as possible. Who are they Naruto-sama?" asked Haku slamming the sword into the ground causing a mini-quake.

"No idea. As the Special Forces Commander of Uzugake I would think that you would have information on shinobi from other villages," said Naruto.

"Their equipment isn't associated with any village. The only village eave n close to that is Ame, but the design is still slightly off," said Haku.

"The woman is slightly more powerful," said Naruto looking at the woman, but keeping that fact that she was holding back the fact that she was of Uzumaki Blood.

"Should I kill the man?" asked Haku standing up.

"Try not to. We need to get them to General Esdeath so she can get the information from them. If you need to kill him however do it. Ice Empress," said Naruto.

Haku growled at the mere mention of that blood thirsty woman. Haku and the Former WG General were not the best of friends, mostly do to their opposing ideologies. In a fight they were quite powerful together. The Ice Queen and the Snow Empress as they were called together.

The woman vanished and reappeared before Naruto and slashed at him drawing her sword. Naruto stopped the sword by focusing all his energy into his hands. Naruto looked at the woman, before throwing a gist at her. Risa didn't have time to stop the attack and was sent flying into a tree. Hitting the tree she fell to the ground. She got up and leaned on the tree. Her legs shaking. Naruto opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but out of her back erupted several chains. Naruto's eyes winded as he began to jump back avoiding the attacks. Each of the chains seemed to have a weight attached to them.

"So your an earth Chakra user primary and a Fire type secondary," said Naruto as he started to run though hand signs. **"Wind Style: Braking Sword,"** yelled Naruto a swirling sword of winds! **  
**

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the tree with a tornado styled flat sword. The sword vanished as the Tree fell to pieces and several slashes appeared on the woman, before she fell over. The upper half of her mask destroyed.

Naruto turned to the woman and his eyes widened. "It can't be," said Naruto before kneeling before her and removing the rest of her mask.

 **With Haku**

Haku was trading sword blows with the man before her and while Doku had a much shorter sword and was quick to get into Haku's defense, her quick auto Ice-defense was to quick! Always stopping his attack, but at the same time Haku was keeping up with his attacks. Haku jumped back and glared at the man as he jumped backwards

" **Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!"** yelled Doku unleasing nearly a dozen balls o

" **Water Style: Water wall Jutsu!"** yelled Haku

The bullets hit the wall and evaporated into steam. Doku charged in again, but Haku wasn't going to let him into her sword range again unless it was her choice.

" **Demonic Ice style: Frozen mist!"** yelled Haku releasing her chakra into the already wet air.

The man took a break and felt like his lungs were on fire. Already he could feel that his muscles were going to be a bit slow in their reaction. He looked up and managed to duck under what would have been the loss of his head. Jumping backwards he brought his sword to bare.(4)

"You must be quite the fighter to withstand the freeze that I create, you will however not survive this. I created this move to honor my late mentor and the man I saw as a father. Momochi Zabuza. **Demonic Ice Style: Ice Demon Puppet!"**

Appearing next to Haku was an Ice replica of Zabuza. Both Haku and Zabuza vanished into the icy mists, before appearing slashing into Doku's legs, arms, and body. After nearly a minute of attacking him they stopped. Laying on the ground were several bloody body parts. The Ice puppet vanished leaving nothing behind.

"Naruto-sama will be quite displeased with me. I went a bit overboard," said Haku putting her sword on her back, before making her over to Naruto.

Zen-Aku appeared along with the Palace guard. "Naruto-Sama! Are you alright?" asked Zen-Aku.

"Is the palace secure along with our guests?" said Naruto.

"Hai," said Zen-Aku. I had all our guests gathered in the Meeting hall with armed guards inside and out with Shadow, Kenshin, and Ria's right hand Akano keeping them in check,"

"Get Esdeath and Haru here now! And bring Tsunade! She has a lot of Questions I need the Hokage and her people to answer!" yelled Naruto before turning to the young woman laying on the ground.

Laying before him was...

000000000000000000000

And that;s a rap people. Who the hell is the woman laying on the ground? I hope you guys enjoyed it.

1: Is she giving her advice or looking down on her?

2: I ca'nt remember who said it, but someone said that Neo's hobby would be making babies with Naruto. So whoever said it thank you. I'll look for the Review and give them a proper thank you in the next chapter.

3: Fire nature+ Lightning Nature + yin Release

4: Before anyone says anything if you have ever breathed in 15 Degree air during a run be it a 1 mile run or a 6 mile run then you know that your lungs are going to be burning in cold air.

 **000000000000000000000**

 _Next time:_

 _The young woman opened her eyes and looked up from her kneeling position. Two long blades were placed near her neck. She looked up to see a woman standing their along with her target._

" _Uzumaki D. Naruto King of Edding Tides. General Esdeath General in the World Government._

 _Esdeath smirked. "your wrong about that. My name is Esdeath Uzumaki, Former General of the World Government, now leader of the 2nd army of Uzu, and the 4th queen of Uzu,"_

" _Now is the time to talk Uzumaki ****," said Naruto_

 _The Now named **** screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she brought her shackled hands to her head to stop the pain._


	19. Chapter 18: I'm not a Sacrifice!

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Alright everyone. This was a bit of a grind out chapter. This is going to take a bit longer then normal to do. Shout outs for all the support of this story. I'm also trying to catch Club Rose up to this one. With that is being said, lets get this started.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: I'm not a Sacrifice!**

 **Location: Uzu Main Island**

 **Place: Meeting Hall**

 **Time: 1100- the next Day**

Tensions were running high inside of the meeting hall as all of the kage's, delegates, and their escorts were present inside of the room. Several hours ago they were gathered up by guards. The meeting room was quite large being able to house sevreal people. Most likely due to the fact that Uzu had sevreal Islands and delegates to hold quarterly meeting.

The Doors were thrown open slamming into the walls as Naruto marched in with pure killing intent in his eyes. Everyone who wasn't at least kage-level were nearly out of commission, while the kage's were shivering.

"We have a lot to dicuss at the moment and if any of you lie... Konw that your country will be forfit in my eyes," said Naruto as he sealed the doors behind him.

Tsunade swallowed the lump that was in her throat and wiped the sweat from her brow"W-What happened Uzumaki-dono?" asked Tsunade finding her voice.

"Last night my child and I were attacked," said Naruto making Tsunade's eyes shock

 _"Shizune! Kowina-chan!" thought Tsuande in fear, thinking about her adopted family.  
_

 **Location: Uzu main Island**

 **Place: Palace Dungeon**

 **time: Several hours later.**

Esdeath walked up to the dungeon gate and smiled. Esdeath often spent her time inside of the Dungeon or training troops. As the 'Grenral Queen' and Leader of the Second Army she had little that she could'nt do. The only person who could override her was her husband and lover. She often wondered what their kids would be like when they were born. Would they look like her, with the strength of their father. Or like their father and have her power. Esdeath couldn't Stop the blush that came to her face. Oh how she wanted children now. She could see it now, her Son/Daughter growing to be as powerful as their father and as ruthless as her. It made her so giddy and wet just thinking about her hudband pounding into her, having sex for days on end.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled a person as they were in pain. "LET ME GO YOU DEVIL! THE LIGHTNING DAIMYO WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

Esdeath was brought out of her thoughts by this. She turned to the man. He had been a spy who had managed to infiltrate Rare Grove along with a few buddies. They had tried to enter Haru's office, but ended up fighting the soldiers stationed there. The one before her had managed to make it to the port, but ran into Now they were at her mercy. To bad Esdeath didn't have any. Esdeath narrowed her eyes, before taking a sword and severing the man's legs. Thanks to the chains holding his bloody and broken arms he was able to stay upright.

"You infiltrated my husbands lands. I should have by all rights killed you by now, but Information is important to my people when it comes to their safety... Or at least that's what my Husband says," said Esdeath with a smile. "I personally have problems protecting the weak without my Husband in my ear keeping me in check.

""What a Crazy Woman you are," said the Red haired woman who was chained to using Chakra resentment metal and seal tags on her body.

Esdeath smirked at her. "Your the one I'm looking forward to playing with the most. You actually managed to hurt my husband, by targeting his child. However I have things to do," said Esdeath punching the red haired woman between the eyes and sending her to sleep.

The woman didn't know how long she was out, but it had to have been a few hours. Once her eyes opened, she looked up from her kneeling position. Two long blades were placed near her neck. The people holding the blades were Shura and kenshin She looked up to see a woman standing their along with her target.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto King of Edding Tides. Esdeath of the Tengu Empire. General in the World Government," said the woman

Esdeath smirked. "Your wrong about that," said Esdeath getting the woman's attention," My name is Esdeath Uzumaki, Former General of the World Government, now leader of the 2nd army of Uzu, and the 4th queen of Uzu,"

"Now is the time to talk Uzumaki Mito," said Naruto looking into her eyes

The Now named Mito screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she brought her shackled hands to her head to stop the pain! Images started to run though her mind, memories that didn't belong to her, of a life that wasn't her own. A man Dressed in Red armor and smiling at her... two children looking at her in the eyes with love... Tobirama telling her that her beloved village had been destroyed with only a handful of people escaping to the Hidden leaf village... a red haired girl taking her burdan onto herself when she was at the end of her life.

"I remember everything!" yelled Mito as she began to cry. "Tobirama... Hiruzen-chan... How can i ever forgive you two!

Naruto signaled guards to return her to her cell. He had much to do and with her memories in tact now, there was nothing else he could gain from her.

"Do you want anything else from her Uzumaki-sama?" asked Kenshin walking a step behind his master.

"No need. I have all the answers I need just from Mito talking. Konoha is to blame... or at least the Council is, as well as the Daymio's people. Tsunade would never do something so foolish as to launch an attack during times a conference.

"So what will you do?" asked Esdeath.

"Nothing," said Naruto shocking his people.

"What do you mean nothing! They threatened you and Kowina-hime!" yelled Shura.

I know, but acting in haste is just as bad as if we attacked unprovoked. Proceed as if everything is on the up and up. We'll let the Delegates think that everything is fine. Rias and I will work on Breaking the seal that keeps her silent. Esdeath I want you to get with Zen-aku and Mei, prepare for an attack on the Land of Fire, not just the Village hidden in the leaves, but the entire things. Tell this to Shadow, and the Vice Admiral that is going to arrive tomorrow. That reminds me What is the name of the General that replaced you after you left the WG army?" asked Naruto.

Esdeath smirked. "They called her my Rival. In fact they were thinkngi of adding a 4th genreal position just because of her power alone. Saphire Ark A former slave turned Assassin for the World Nobles. In fact she spearheads the Assassination Division," said Esdeath.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I see. Be prepared my dear Esdeath... For when this War starts i want you to turn the Land of Fire into a Wasteland of Ice that will last For a 10,000 years," said Naruto.

"Hai my lord husband," said Esdeath with her trademark smirk coming to her face.

000000000000000000000000

Not who you were expecting huh!? I know everyone was expecting Kushina before i even revleaed the masked ones. I never intended to bring Kushina back to life. Also sorry if this chapter feels rushed, but I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. My child will be born in just a few days and i'm trying to get out what I can before then.

Don't worry. Next chapter will make up for this. After all it's one of the things people have been waiting for. Next chapter I start... The war.


	20. Chapter 19: To War

"Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Alright everyone I'm back with another amazing chapter. Sorry for the Wait. Oh and Happy New Year!

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 19: To War**

 **Location: Uzu Main Island**

 **Place: Naruto's Office**

 **Time: 1100- A week later**

Naruto sat behind his desk with Tsunade. All the other delegate groups had had private meetings with him throughout the Week. Oonki and A had decided that It wasn't worth it to try and war with the young lord and signed a Non-agrssions pact with Naruto. Yugura wasn't willing to play as nice and demanded that all the bloodline clans be eliminated or their would be war. After that he had been kicked off the Island. He had been none to happy about that. Now Everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Konon told Naruto of Akatsuki's goal to end all conflict and invited him to be a member of the Group. Naruto had refused point blank. Itachi who sat in on the meeting went to attack, but found himself face to face With Shadow, Neo, and Bullet. Knowing that they had messed up they were quickly escorted off of the Island. Gaara had signed a full alliance with the Land of Edding Tides and even managed to get missions shared. Naruto had even promised to build a lake outside the walls close to The Village hidden in the it was Tsunade's turn to try and help the Leaf Village.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Tsunade. "I can't offer much and the Council would most likely try and force you into an Alliance,"

Naruto looked at her. "Konoha has become a pool of nothing but Demons in human flesh if those are the first words out of the Slug Princess's mouth," said Naruto reaching behind his desk and pulling out a bottle of sake and two cups.

Tsunade took one of the cups and quickly downed it. "I hear you. The council has gotten to be to bold lately. Also the Daymio wants to declare war on the World Government for invading outside of their jurisdiction. He's even rallying the other Nobles from powerful counties behind him. It's looking like more and More are falling under his banner. Even Rival Dayimo's have not only sworn their alliance, but their countries to his cause as well. The position of Hokage is closer to figure head these days with the regular forces having no clue as to this. I feel that I should step down and just give the Council what they wait.," said Tsunade. "It's Funny. For over 100 years the Will of the Senju have sat on the Throne of Konoha. Now it looks like my family's time is up and it's time for the Pholispy of the Uchiha's to shine. Talk about a bad taste in your mouth,"

Naruto frowned. From what Tsunade was telling him even if he made Hokage he never would have been allowed to control things the way he saw fit. "Then I have a proposition for you Baa-chan," said Naruto going into his 'ruler mode'

Tsunade put the cup down. "Okay I'm listening," said Tsuande

 **Location: Asura Bay**

 **Place: Docks**

 **Time: 1400 the next day.**

The delegation from Konoha was preparing to leave back to the Land of Fire. As they prepared to Dock. Naruto, Neo, Shadow, and Kanna were the party seeing off those of Konoha. Shura was there as well providing security for her King. Sasuke was the last one to board the ship before turning to Tsunade and her students who had yet to step onto the boat.

"Are you going to come or not hag?" asked Sasuke a little more then upset that his toy and her sensei were holding up his training.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, before taking her hat and throwing it at Sasuke. "As of this moment I am no longer the 5th Hokage!" yelled Tsuande. "Lord Uzumaki has offered my daughters, granddaughter, and I asylum here. As of today we are political refugees here in the Land of Edding tides.

"What!" yelled Kakashi eye's widening in shock.

"Sakura... you would dare betray me!" yelled Sasuke his sharingan blazing.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but what Konoha did... the things we did... We were monsters to our own teammates. I can't raise a child with that kind of mentality. I'm Sorry Sasuke-kun, but i'm no longer your wife," said Sakura putting her hands on her stomach.

Sasuke and kakashi's eyes widened. "Child... my pregoney?" said Sasuke

Sakura looked at Sasuke like a monster. "NO! You have no right to this child! You are a monster Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "No one defys me I am the Will of Konoha! **Lightning Release: Lion Hunter!** " yelled Sasuke before he became a bolt of lightning and flow at Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes in fear! Tsunade and Shizune got before her with Naruto about to attack, but stopped, before smiling!

Shadow appeared before Sasuke and grabbed him out of midair with his left hand glowing with golden Energy. "How dare you try and attack a pregnant woman! **Chaos Release: Chaos Control!"** yelled Shadow as he allowed the Gold Energy to envelop his body.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Shadow send him back to his ship," said Naruto without a hint of care in his voice for his former friend.

Shadow couldn't help the smirk that adorned his face. "with pleasure Naruto-sama! **Chaos Release: Chaos Devastation!"** yelled Shadow vanished into the air, before throwing Sasuke at the boat with Chaos Energy surrounding his body.

Sasuke would have crashed and burned had Kakashi not appeared under him stopping the Sasuke. Once they were sure that Sasuke was okay, the LOFO turned to the King, rage clear on his face as the Jonin prepared for battle.

"Do you realize that this means? For attacking The Hokage, You have just declared war on the land on Fire!" yelled the official.

"So offical-san," said Neo appearing on the boat before unsheathing her sword and cutting the Jonin next to him head off. "We are more then ready for war. Consider this our first act,"

"Neo," said Naruto making the woman jump back to her lord-husband, before draping herself on his back. "I have alerted my Naval forces to allow you to leave, but know this once you leave my boarders there will be no mercy shown, not quarter give, nothing held back I will obliterate the Entire Land of Fire and her allies. You abandoned the Original Land of Edding Tides in her time of need, but we have returned stronger for it and pray to the gods of the Pure lands to show you mercy because as far as you people go we are Devils,"

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "What would your grandfather and granduncle say about this?" asked kakashi.

Tsunade smirked. "They'd ask me why I didn't do this sooner," said Tsunade.

As the two sides squared off they knew that this was only the start of a long and very bloody war.

 **Location: Uzu Palace**

 **Place: Tia's personal Room**

 **Time: 1900, A week later**

Tia walked out of her room damp from a shower. She had been on patrol with the Navy for over a month and already she was having to reprise her role of Leader of the people. She was getting tired of it. Between her Duties to the Haucho Mundo, A Navy commander, and a Queen she was at her limit. Dropping her towel she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but admire herself in great detail. Her body was as exotic as Esdeath's but one thing she had over Esdeath was her skin tone.

"Tia," came a voice from her couch.

Tia went for her sword and picked it up, before turning to the person inside of room! It was her lord-husband Uzumaki Naruto. Sheathing her sword she went to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on me like that Naruto-sama," said Tia.

Naruto chuckled, before planting a kiss on her check. "I'm sorry, but I realized that I haven't spent anytime with you in several weeks," said Naruto taking a seat on the couch.

Tia walked over to the counter where she kept her wine. "That's understandable my lord. We both have hectic secludes. You lead an entire nation, while I lead one of it's armies, The island of Hacho Mundo, and the Fish-men colony," said Tia as she handed her husband a glass of wine.

"About that. I'm removing you from her position of Island head," said Naruto taking a drink of his wine.

Tia looked at her husband. Not out of rage out of curiosity. "Why is that? Taking me out of the position will lead the Fish men to anger," said Tia.

"Not to worry about that. I've asked Jimbe to take up that position for you," said Naruto.

"Jimbe? He has always had a strong sense of honor and duty. He would be a perfect replacement," said Tia.

"That's not the only reason I came here Tia," said Naruto.

"Oh? And what is the other reason you came here," said Tia while covering her chest, and crossing her legs with a playful glint in her eyes.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto smiled before getting up and kissing her hard on the lips. Tia sucked in a breath, before her arms were moved and pinned to the chair! Tia moaned into the kiss, before Naruto pulled away.

"Uncross your legs Tia," growled Naruto in her ear.

Tia shrived at the authority in his voice. Doing as she was told, she opened her legs revealing that she was already dripping., Naruto took two fingers and slowly pushed them into her core. Naruto Slowly pushed into her, and hit her G-spot! Tia Arched her back and moaned. Naruto smirked as he began to slowly tease his Wife. Tia put her fingers in her mouth to keep from screaming! Tia's pussy was quite sensitive thanks to her training, and she was also a screamer. Pulling his fingers away he put them in front of Tia's face.

Panting with a blush she took the fingers into her mouth an sucked on them, savoring her own sweet taste on her Lord-Husband's fingers. Many of her fellow fishmen would be quite shocked to discover how perverted Tia was when her sex drive was triggered. Her own taste was something that was making her oh so wet for her Lord-husband

"Naruto-sama!" stated Tia spreading her lower lips. "Please I need you inside of me now!"

Naruto not one to snub his lover did as asked and pushed into her slowly, making sure she felt every inch of his cock inside of her pussy! Tia throw her head back as her lord-husband began to slowly thrust into her. It was almost as if he was intentionally torturing her with this slow pace. Naruto smirked as she began to fall into a deep pit of lust, before lifting her leg up and throwing it above his shoulder and turning her to the side, before he began to slowly speed up.

Tia's mouth fell open as Naruto began to unleashes lust into her pussy hitting her G-stop with each thrust! Tia gripped the cover trying to hold onto the pleasure that was rocking her body! Several times she had made love to her Lord-husband, but none ever compared to the time after! She loved how her Lord-husband filled her, she loved how he was so tender with her at the end of their love making, but most of all she loved the feeling of cum deep within her pussy, trying to get her pregnant.

Her walls tightened up as she let out a scream as came with a cry. Naruto didn't hold back and filled her Pussy with his seed. Tia rolled over and looked at Naruto coming down form her orgasm induced high.

"My Lord-husband, I hope you arn't finished yet?" asked Tia.

Naruto smiled. "Not even Close,"

 **Lemon End**

Tia lay on her bed sleeping with Naruto looking out her Window in nothing but his pants and a muscle shirt. A knock sounded on the Door. Naruto walked over to it and opened it, revealing Haru. Stepping out into the hallway,Naruto shut the door.

"What are you doing here Haru?" asked Nauto as he began to walk down the hallway.

"The Second fleet, 1st and 3rd Army Divisions are ready to go. I was just getting Lady Tia. Lady Neo went to your office to get you," said Haru.

"Thank you for the update Haru-san. Tomorrow. I will be leading the Attack into the Land of Fire's Territory. I want the Uzukage and Zen-Aku stationed aboard my personal Ship along with the Royal Guard aboard my ship. Queen Neo will sit on the Throne and all Orders will be taken from her as if they came from my mouth,"

"I under stand. I'll have preparations completed tt once my Lord," said Haru leaving to make the preparations.

Naruto turned around and returned to Tia's Room, before laying on the bed with her. Tomorrow was going to be a long Day.

000000000000000000000000000

And Cut!

Finally finished this chapter. This Chapter has been in works for a while, but like I said I was trying to catch the others up with this one. Oh well. Next chapter Begins... The War.


	21. Chapter 20: I will not go quietly

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Not gonna lie this chapter had me stumped for a while. So i hope it's up to expectations.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 20: I will not go quietly**

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **Place: Mt Inferno, Ft Blaze, near the boarder of the WG and Land of Fire**

 **Time: Late at Night**

The Land of Fire was a place that was warm year round with the occasional shower of rain. Ft Blaze sat inside of the only mountain pass that lead from the coastal regions and towns of the Land of Fire, at least until the World Government rolled in and took over that part of the Country. The 30,000 SQ foot fortress housed a mix of Samurai and Shinobi, who were charged with Protecting the 'First Line' in what would soon become renewed hostilities with Edding Tides Nation if the word of Newly appointed Hokage Uchiha Sasuke was anything to go by. With over 2,000 Samurai and close to 300 ninja stationed here Along with the likes of Jonins Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka and Hyuga Neji leading said Neji.

"Well Neji?" asked Asuma from his Room in the Main tower.

"The Scouting Parties returned only a few minutes ago. They have located nothing worth our time. The World Govermnet seems to be laking if they could only spare a Lt to Act as leader of their garrison," said Neji closing his eyes

"We have to make a push take our Land back soon," said the Recently MARRIED Umino Iruka.

He had helped sell out Naruto to the council when they went on their 'witch' hunt. He was one of the first to offer Naruto up to the wolves. Both he and his new wives were given the rank of Jonin. Yes you looked at it right WIVES. He had been given the right to start a clan by the Council and had selected Anko, Mizuki's former fiance Tsubaki, and a civilian woman of the Councils choosing. It would be about 20-30 years before a clan was fully prepared, but they were willing to wait. Iruka knew that it was just an investment on the Council's part, but thanks to the fact that Anko had the Snake Contract and used Poison Jutsu they planned to base their Clan around that.

"So where is the Leading Samurai?" asked Iruka.

"He's at the wall. He wanted to make sure everything was alright before he returned to his paperwork," said Asuma.

Neji opened his mouth to reply before an explosion rocked the walls. The three men didn't waste anytime before rushing outside. Looking at the wall everyone was shocked by what they saw. A massive hole was now inside of the left wall, while several hundred men now lay dead. Everyone was moving people to get them to the medical squads.

"ASUMA-DONO!" yelled the Leading Samurai as he ran up to the Three Shinobi.

"Hizashi-sama! What happened?" asked Neji

"I was on my way to my office, when the wall just exploded!"

" **BYAKUGAN!"** yelled neji activating his clan's bloodline. Neji's eyes widned. "Get the troops ready for battle! Uzumaki Naruto is leading a force here as we speak!"

 **With The Edding Tides Forces.**

Zen allowed the Darkness to vanish from his katana before sheathing it. Destroying a wall was so easy that it was boring to the Wolf Swordsmen. He honestly didn't have to destroy the wall, but he wanted to do something to minimize the losses they would suffer. Zen-Aku had once been a student of war and knew that no matter how powerful the forces, no matter how strong the leaders, casualties would always be a factor in war. The only thing a General could do was make sure that the losses were as few as possible. He had accepted this truth years ago. Now he was hoping that his master would allow him to have a challenge.

"Zen-sama that was overkill don't you think?" asked Mei licking her lips as the Shinobi and warroirs ran into the fortress.

"Not really. I feel that I held back to much power," said Zen.

Already fires could be seen and explosions heard as The Uzu Shinobi did their work. The Edding Tides Warriors too were making the LoF samurai and retainers pay for trying to stop them. Zen dismounted from his horse and began to make his way into the fortress.

"Already feeling the itch for Battle Zen?" asked Naruto getting from his own horse.

"You know me to well my Lord. There are a few enemies that I feel I need to personally kill. Do you plan on stopping me M'lord?" said Zen as he looked at his master before allowing his Dark energy to flow, before summoning a wolf shaped helmet and dawning it, as he turned his Katana into it's crescent moon form.

"Hell no! I'll be coming to fight as well. Although they might not enjoy what I have in store for them. **Flash Style: Sword of Illumination,"** said Naruto as he and Zen made their way onto the battlefield.

Both men quickly entered the fray, Naruto drawing his sword and slashing into Samurai and Shinobi alike with a grin on his face! Zen was walking though the blood and Chaos as easily as if he was taking a stroll in the park. Blocking attacks with just his energy feikls before cutting them down. Zen was starting to get annoyed with all the weaklings. His sword came up and blocked an attack from behind. Standing before him was Asuma and Hizashi the LoF Hero of Samurai. Throwing both of them backwards he pulled his sword backwards and put both hands on it.

"How dare you launch an attack against the Land of Fire! You will pay for your insolence you dog!" yelled Hizashi sweeping his katana for a kanabo that was on the ground.

"Zen-Aku! I'll take you and all your troops down!" yelled Asuma putting wind chakra into his sword tench-knives!

"Asuma the Wind of Fire and Hizashi, the Hero of Samurai. This going to be a fun," said Zen taking a stance

"Don't underestimate us demon! **Wind style: Flying swallow!"** yelled Asuma flying at Zen with his Tecnch-knives turned into Wind-swords.

" **Darkness Style: Dark void!"** yelled Zen slashing at the incoming Asuma.

The Blades of wind and Darkness commected, and blow out a gale force that blow troops from both sides away! Zen drew his knife and stopped the kanabo attack from the Samurai that tried to overpower him. Despite the heavy armor and his nearly 6'9 frame, Hizashi moved with the speed of a man that was half his size, with all of the strength. Disengaging from the two men Zen flipped upside down and kicked at both men! Thanks to the dark energy surging though his leg guards neither blade was able to cut into his legs. Both men skidded away and quickly got into their stances again. Once up right Zen held his knife out in front of him, while his sword was on his shoulder.

"Asuma-Dono we have to keep the pressure on him!" said Hizashi swiningi the Kanabo at Zen, only for his to block.

"I know! This is gonna be a tough fight!" yelled Asuma as he ran though hand signs.

Zen batted the attack away with no problems what so ever as Hizashi charged in spinning his weapon adding rentrical force to the attack. Zen put both hands on his sword.

 **"Evil Sword Style: Black out!"** yelled Zen as he became pure darkness and engulfed the Hizashi in the darkness.

Nothing but the slicing of flesh could be heard, before Zen enurged from the darkness with a dead body. Asuma looked on in shock. Hizashi was one of the strongest Samurai in the land of fire. To see him go down like that was shocking!

"To bad Naruto-sama wants you alive otherwise you'd share the weakling Samurai's fate," said Zen hitting Asuma across the face with his katana.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto smirked in the wind tunnel as the Konoha Shinobi grabbed their throats. Taking the oxygen out of the air was as easy as picking his nose. It wasn't a named attack, just another cannon fodder killer.

 **"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum plam!** " yelled Neji launching a condemned air bullet at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Neji and weaved though his hand signs. **"Flash style: Flash Punch Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto vanished and reappearing before Neji.

Neji looked at the fist that connected with his face that sent him flying into a wall. Neji hit the wall before grabbing his face in pain. He rose to his feet wiping the blood away from his broken nose. Naurto flipped out of the way as a few kunai flow past him. Turning to where the Kunai came from he looked at the man he considered his big brother back when he was just a student.

"Iruka-sensei. No... You lost the right to the title of Sensei when you betrayed me," said Naruto.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "It was for the good of the village Naruto! it needed to be done!" yelled Iruka.

"So leaving me to the dogs of the Inuzuka, to the Mind assaults of the Yamanka, to the attacks by the Hyuuga... THAT WAS ALL FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE!" yelled Naruto charging at Iruka.

Iruka jumped out of the way before he was slashed across his stomach. Iruka gritted his teeth as the wound was closed. Flash Release was super heated Chakra to a point that not only could it slice though anything with ease, but also close a wound, but the downside was that his insides were currently on fire. Iruka jumped back and began to run though hand signs. Naruto glared at him, before vanishing and grabbing his arm and throwing him at Neji. Neji caught the falling iruka stopping his descent.

"Be careful Iruka-san. This isn't the Same Naruto we once knew," said Neji.

"Knew!? What did you ever know about me Neji!?" yelled Naruto turning to the two men. "Once upon a time I would have bleed for any Shinobi or Kunoichi in konoha! Once I would have laid down my life for the village, but you were all so quick to discard your weapon, when you had the Uchiha back!"

"It was a choice between Clans! Uchiha Sasuke as well as the Uchiha clan had more value to the village," said Iruka.

Naruto looked at them both and smiled, not a smile used for enemies, not a smile used to hide pain, but a true smile. "And for that The Land of Fire will Burn," said Naruto.

Neji pushed Iruka out of the way as the air became a blade that cut into the ground. Neji glared at the Lord of Edding Tides. The man had mastery of his element. Neji had only ever heard of three other people in history who had Mastery like this and those were Uchiha Madara, The second Senju Tobirama, and The first Hokage Senju Harashima. Neji charged at Naruto intending on getting in close and making the Lord of Edding Tides fall.

" **Lava Release: River of magma!"** yelled Mei joining the fray.

Neji jumped onto the wall as Iruka unrolled a scroll and pulled out a pair of tiger claws. Both men were now in a predicament. Naruto while power they knew that with their teamwork they could defeat him, but the woman was another story. Stories of the new Uzukage were veage at best, but it was well known that she had been the Former leader of the Mist Rebels, before Naruto had allowed her to become the Kage of Uzu.

"Mei-chan what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

Mei bowed her head. "Forgive me Naruto-sama. I saw a threat to you and acted as a Kunoichi should for her Lord," said Mei.

"Very well. Deal with the Hyuuga, but don't kill him. I'll handle Iruka," said Naruto turning to Iruka.

Naruto ran though hand signs, before raising his hand. " **Flash Style: Cutting Lazer,** " said Naruto as a white beam shot out his hand and hit Iruka in the chest.

Iruka coughed up blood as Mei ran though hand signs. **"Boil Release: Burning Mist Jutsu!"** yelled mei unleahing a steaming hot mist from her mouth.

Neji growled. **"Egiht Trigrams: Rotation!"** yelled Neji spinning into the hyuga Ultimite Defense jutsu.

Mei charnged in while weaving hand signs together. **"Lava release: Blazing Axe Kick!"** yelled Mei jumping into the air and brining her leg down and cutting into Neji's left arm.

Neji screamed as he wanted to grab his burning stub, but knew better as he sent chakra into his arm stopping the burning. Glaring at the woman he got into a stance preparing to fight the woman to the death. Neji charged Mei and began to attack her with single hand strikes and kicks. Mei was dodgeing like she was dancing around the attacks with ease.

Naruto was trading blows with Iruka or rather Naruto was beating the ever loving shit out of Iruka with noting but his fists and feet. Grabbing Iruka by his Jonin vest Naruto ripped it off and throw Iruka into the air, before running though hand signs. Naruto vanished in a beam of light before reappearing before Iruka before Grabbing him in a power-bomb position before he varnished again and appeared before slamming him into the ground with all the power he could! Iruka gasped in pain as several of his bones broke. Naruto smirked at Iruka, before spitting on him. Naruto looked over to Mei as she had just cut off Neji's leg.

"Mei enough," said Naruto making Mei look at him.

"Naruto-sama! I was having fun!" yelled Mei

Iruka crawled over to Neji as Zen appeared between them and throw Asuma on the ground. "You three are Lucky that I need messengers. Tell the Daymio and the Uchiha that I'm coming, tell the Council I'm coming. Tell all the traitors I'm coming... and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me," said Naruto.

Zen blow on his dagger making everyone who was part of the Edding Tides attack force withdraw. Naruto turned with Zen on his left and Mei on his right. As they left Iruka relized that they were only alive on a whim now. The whim of a demon of their own making

"Naruto... I'm sorry," said Iruka

Naruto looked at Iruka with annoyance. "Live Iruka. Live knowing that you owe your life to me for a third time in your miserable existence," said Naruto smirking at his former brother.

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Place: Naruto's Office**

 **Time: a week after The ships set sail**

The head Queen Neo was out of her damn mind right now and it was all thanks to her Lord-husband leaving her in charge of everything. Neo sat behind Naruto's desk doing paperwork. Over a week had past since Naruto had set out with his selected team to rage War on Konoha and the Land of Fire. In some ways it turned her on, but in other she was vastly annoyed that she wasn't there to fight beside her husband. She had been by his side for years now. She rubbed her thighs together thinking back to all the depraved things thy use to do back inside of Purgatory. Oh how he always made her so hot,t by dominating fighters in the ring. How she, Robin, and Bullet would reward him with some of the greatest sex in the world.

Neo frowned. "Great. I've made myself Horny. Maybe bullet can help me out here," said Neo returning to the Paperwork.

A knock sounded on the Door, before it opened revealing a Massive man. He stood at 7'8" and was round and blue skin, despite being powerful, long black hair with two white lines going down the sides with a top knot, a lightning bolt shaped scar just under his left eye, a sun tattoo on his chest, wearing a orange kimono with several black and white diamonds on it, a blue sash, and a pair of sandals. This was the leader of the Fishmen Jinbei.

"Neo-dono it is good to see you," said Jinbei bowing to the much shorter woman before him.

Neo smiled as she looked at her friend. "Hello Jinbei-san. What brings you here," said Neo jumping up and hugging her good friend. Jinbei had become something of a personal guard for Neo. In fact Neo would go as far to say that Jinbei was her best friend.

Jinbei frowned. "I wish it was good news Neo-dono, but since Tia-sama, and Naruto-dono are gone I had to bring this to either you or Esdeath-sama... And that woman scares me," said Jinbei.

Neo frowned hearing this. Esdeath was considered the Strongest woman in Edding tides, with Neo and Tia tied for Second and Mei being third. It made neo somewhat annoyed.

"What is it Jinbei?" asked Neo pulling away from her friend.

"Four ships from Mizu Were seen off the coast of the Kuoh. Rias-Sama and her attendants are preparing for battle as we speak," said Jinbei.

Neo frowned. "So they think that just because my Lord-husband, The minister of War, The Queen of the Sea, and the Uzukage are gone they can attack us?" asked Neo sitting down and smirking. "To bad i'm not as kind as my husband,"

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

So sorry it took so long to update, but I was so stumped on this chapter for so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In truth I wanted to let Zen wreck the entire group alone, but I chose to go with this. I'll bring you another chapter soon, until then Acoustic Ghost Out!


	22. Chapter 22: Attack from the Mist Fleet!

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BB)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Alright everyone here's chapter 21 of Purgatory. This is gonna be one hell of a chapter.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 21: Attack from the Mist Fleet!**

 **Location: Edding Tides- Kuoh Island**

 **place: Beach Fortress**

 **Time: 0800**

Rias stood on the top of the fort with her Right hand woman and Best friend Akeno by her side. With her eyes she could easily see the 4 massive ships that were making their way to Kuoh. Each was the same size as a Frigate-Class ships heading their way.

"Well Rias-sama this looks like it might turn into something fun," said her Second in command/ personal Bodyguard and good friend Hajime Akeno

Akeno was a very beautiful young woman and easily The second most powerful person on Kuoh Island easily standing at 5'6" with a modal figure with ridiculous G-cup breasts. very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, wearing a tight white Kimono top with the sleeves attached via two red strings that her breasts were about to burst out of, red hakama pants that showed the smooth creamy affair, white socks and straw sandals.

Rias smiled before throwing out her right hand and allowing her 'combat clothes' to equip. a black vest that was held with two golden rings that barely covered her breasts, a crimson colored skirt, black stockings with combat heels that went to her calfs.

"What do you think Akeno. We kill them all!" said Rias as her eyes turned killer red.

"Yum. I can't wait to hear their cries," said Akeno licking her fingers as she blushed. Akeno had two well known titles in Edding Tides. The Thunder Priestess as she watched over a temple and was a master-Mistress- of Lightning Mana. The other Title was the Ultimate Sadist as she loved dealing out damage to her enemies.

"Now, now, where is the Fun for us?" asked Esdeath appearing out of a black portal with Neo's 'entourage' of Jinbei, Emerald, Mercury, Haru and Neo herself

Akeno and Rias bowed to the 'Head' Queen Neo, and the 'General' Queen Esdeath. Neo motioned for them to Rise, before they looked out at the Sea.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Esdeath looking at her 'sister' Queen.

Neo smirked a very dark smirk. "Kill them all," said the tri-colored hair queen.

 **Location: Edding Tides**

 **Place: Frigate 1**

 **time:Same time as Neo's Group**

The Patrol master smirked as he sat on his throne. The Water Daiymo had offered him a Court position if he managed to take this island without a hitch. Of crouse having the Mizukage's Best Warriors in his corner and leading the other three ships. He got up and grabbed his sword-lance.

"Odan-Sama!" yelled a Shinobi from the crow's nest!

"What is it!" yelled the now named Odan.

"Something is moving this way fast!" yelled the Shinobi.

Looking out at the water A wave was moving at the ships at speeds that would make many people scared. All this did was excite Odan. He was a battle junky and a key leader in the Land of Water's Navel Forces. While the 'Main' Land of the Elemental Nation was locked in a pretty massive Fight with the Land of Earth, Lightning and Fire battling for Supremacy, The 'Little lands and islands had their own Naval Forces. For the Last 80 or so years the Land of Water ruled. Now it looked like Edding Tides controlled the waters of the Several Island and Coastal Counties.

The Wave shot into the air, before it divided into Four pillars with each pillar landing on a ship. The single pillar that landed on Odan's boat was a woman who held a long sword with a handle that made it seem like it was used for one handed combat.

The woman looked up and smiled. "My name Is Esdeath. I hope that you can entertain me some," said Esdeath drawing her sword and dashing forward.

Odan raised his Weapon preparing to destroy the woman before him! Sweeping the weapon down, Esdeath managed to move to the side and swing her sword up and into the man's side. Thanks to his armor he survived the attack, but He felt like his insides were freezing. Looking down he saw that the wound was starting to Freeze. He jumped backwards holding his frozen side.

"I hope you didn't think that you'd get away with just that," said Esdeath sheathing her sword, before jumping into the air at nearly 100 meters. **"Meteor Freeze!**

Odan looked up as a massive ball of Ice fell towards the Ship. He fell to his knees knowing that he had allowed his Arrogance to end those under his command The massive ball hit the Ship, destroying it and making it nothing but Landed on the remains of the ship, before sitting down and looked at the other ships.

"This shouldn't take to long," said Esdeath.

 **Frigate 2- Haru and Jinbei**

 **Same Time**

Haru Blocked a sword slash with his massive blade, before Hitting his Attacker with his own fist, before swinging his sword and cutting down a regular soldier. Jinbei was destroying people with his mastery over Fishmen Karate! Just a strike from him was strong enough to crush bones!

"Haru-san this is getting quite tedious," said Jinbei.

"I agree," said Haru as his sword changed form. It became golden. He jumped into the air and brought down his sword. "EXPLOSION!"

Haru brought his sword down onto the ship and blow a large hole in the ship and blasting several people! Jinbei jumped into the water before shooting out of the water and hitting the side of the ship with a palm thrust! The entire ship was rocked before he flipped back onto the ship and regrouped with Haru. A few Samurai from the Daymio's court appeared and faced the swordsmen and master Martial artist. Haru smirked, before charging at the samurai, and slashed at them. The sword men blocked, or attempted to block were it not for the explosion that occurred on impact sending them flying.

"That's Enough!" yelled a Figure jumping onto deck and holding a massive katana in his hands. He was of average height and looked like any old Mist ninja to them

"Who are you Mizu-san?" asked jinbei.

He held his sword Straight. "Remember my name as I send you to hell! It's... "Started the Mist Shinobi only to not be able to talk as Haru had separated his head from his body in one fell swoop.

"Anyone ever tell you that the ones who talk die the fastest?" asked Haru as the head landed in the Sea.

 **frigate 3- Rias and Akeno**

 **Same time**

Akeno was cornered and her shirt had been pulled down exposing her left breast as a man held her hands above her head. Akeno had fear in her eyes as men cornored her and began to roughly grope her body and lick her. The man holding her was a mountain and he smelled like blood. His weapon of choice was an Axe. Currently said Axe was stabbed into the deck.

"Bitch you and that other female are going to pay for what you did to my comrades! I Hitomaru-sama will show you no mercy"

Akeno had tears streaming down her face. "Please show mercy Hitomaru-sama!" yelled Akeno as she struggled. "I'm a simple priestess on the Island!"

The man smirked. "So that means that your pure! I won't mid having a small taste," said the man as he using he free hand to unbuckle his pants.

The others backed away before turning to Rias who was using a Black-red energy to destroy, yes not kill destroy the bodies of her enemies, leaving not even blood behind. With a wave of her hand she created a blade and slahed into a man who thought he could get her from behind. She turned to where Akeno was and frowned.

"Akeno! How long do you intend to play with that fool!?" asked Rias flaring her power and destorying the mast.

Hitomaru and the otehrs looked at Rias as if she was creazy before they felt a massive build up of energy comibng from Akeno. Hiomaru managed to jumped back, but his men were not so lucky as the Thunder Maidan unleased a done of lightning from her body sending nearly 50,00 volts out and killing those still within 15 feet of her. Akeno dusted herself off before fixing her clothes.

"Why did you have to ruin my fun Rias-sama? I was going to kill him after he ripped my pants off," said Akeno licking her fingers all traces of fear gone

Rias glared at her friend. "I swear your a bigger cock tease then even I am and twice as brutal," said Rias.

Hitomaru glared at the two women before running thought hand signs. "Water Release: Water Surge Jutsu!" yelled Hiromru as Water came out of the sea and flow at Rias.

Rias galred at the man, before rasiing her hand as a barriar surrounded her sending the water around her. Akeno wasn't idle as she jumped into the air and charged Lighting to her hand, before dropping it onto the man! Hitomaru stopped his Justu and jumped away, but found himself impaled with a Black-red spear. Looking up he saw Rias standing there with a board look on her face.

"Die already," said Rias as The Spear began to eat away at hitomaru's fleash.

Hitomaru fell to his knees holding the spear as he body began to vanish. "Devil!" said the man

Rias smiled. "I'll take that as a complement," said Rias as she returned to her task of killing the remaining people on the Firgate

 **Frigate 4- Neo, Mercury, Emerald  
**

 **same time**

Mercury smiled as he killed another man that came after him. Flipping into the air he dropped his leg onto a man's shoulder snapping it, before spinning and kicking the man in his face. Mercury was not subtle in the art of killing like most assassins. No he loved feeling the blood of those he killed on his boots. After all the Black family had a history in the circle of Assassins. Mercury stopped what he was doing and began to do Air Flares, while pushing emery out of his foot and in the shape of 'air pockets before forming a tornado of nearly 100 balls of air around the ship. He jumped out of the way at the balls came crashing into the ship killing several men.

Mercury looked around. "That was almost boring," said Mercury before looking at his friend? No to strong a word. Lover? If only she left him get into her pants. Partner? Yeah that worked.

Emerald smiled as she forced a man to turn on his comrades and began to cut them down. She took her Sickles and ran into the crowd, cutting down men like butter. If Emerald was true to herself she hated killing. In fact she loathed it. That was honestly one of the reason she had never had sex with Mercury. She hated how he was so willing to kill, flipping out of the way of a kanabo strike, she spun after she landed and cut the throat of a man, by throwing out one of her chains with the sickle attached. The man grabbed his throat, choking on his own blood as he slowly died.

Emerald winced. A terrible way to die.

Neo smiled as she ducked and dodged the 'Commanding officer' of this this. He was using a rapier style blade to thrust and attack her. This was nothing to her since she was use to dealing with enemies who were much more skilled, like vice admirals. Unsheathing her sword from her umbrella she stabbed the commander in his head with ease.

"So much for Water Country's control of the Water in these parts

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Docks**

 **Time: an Hour after the battle**

Neo stood before the captured soldiers. Two of the Frigates had been damaged beyond repair, one completely destroyed and the last was in decent shape. Many of the surviving Mist sailors glared at her with content as she sat before them drinking tea with Esdeath as Haru and Mercury guarded them. One Soldier couldn't stand their attitude and stole the blade of a soldeir and charged at the women intending to kill them. He was stopped by Esdeath who drew her own sword and put it to his throat.

"Boy what is your name?" asked Esdeath with a glint in her eyes

"Z-Zekeji. No family name," said the Boy. he was Young and handsome. If anything he looked closer to a stage performer then a soldier, but his armor and muscles said other wise.

Esdeath sheathe her sword as mercury subdued him. "I like you boy. Your strong enough to keep fighting even though you know what awaits you is death, unlike the lambs," said Esdeath as the rest were put to death saw one or two men.

"Return to the Mist, Return to your masters and tell them that Edding Tides is waiting for them. We won't run from a battle, nor will we lose," said Esdeath.

Zekeji fell to his knees as he looked upon Esdeath. He put his hands to the dirt as tears fell from his eyes. This woman was evil, this woman was a Demon, this woman was madness incarnate and yet... The young man had fallen for this creature who had just spared his life. Getting his remaining men they boarded a boat that was provided to them and set sail to mist.

Neo smiled at her Sister-wife as she took to tea with her as Rias joined them. "That was quite evil of you Esdeath," said Neo.

"I agree with Lady Neo. Your going to break that poor boy playing with him like that," said Rias as Akeno handed her a cup of tea.

Esdeath smiled. "What ever are you talking about Neo-san. "I just spared a young man's life is all," said Esdeath.

Neo smirked. "Your right it must be my imagination. Now we just have to wait for the Shipwrights to get here and began salvage operations," said the Head Queen.

 **Location: Land of Fie**

 **Place: Ft. Blaze**

 **Time: 4 days after the Attack**

A soldier ran up to the Quarters Naruto and Tia shared. Knocking on the door he heard a quiet 'enter', before opening the door. Naruto was sitting at the desk, While Tia was on the Bed going over logistics of the Fortress and the things that they had acquired. While the Shinobi had done a number on the fortress, mostly the small tents, guard posts, and Armory it was remarkably still in tact. A perfect staging point for them to began the Assault on the Land of Fire.

Naruto looked up from his Work and addressed the soldier. "What is it boy?" asked Naruto.

The Soldier kneeled before Naruto. " Forgive me Uzumaki-sama, Harabel-sama I'm here to give my report after the battle Uzumaki-sama," said the Soldier.

"Please contine with the report," said Tia putting down her own reports before standing behind her Lord-husband.

"The entire fortess has been swept for traps. Nothing has been found. A group of 500 Shinobi and Samurai escaped. We lost 17 in the attack and 45 were gravely injured. We were able to salvage the Medical bay and command Post and have begun to reestablish operations to begin the next attack my Lord," said the soldier.

"Where are War Minister Aku and Uzukage Mei?" Asked Naruto.

"Aku-sama is Currently leading a Platoon to begen another Battle close to a River Village a Group of Konoha Shinobi had made that a way to quickly move supplies. Mei-sama has gathered the troops into specail units and patrols. She is currently looking though the records the Konoha Ninja had here," said the Soldier.

"Alright. If there's nothing else you can go," said Naruto.

"Hai Lord Uzumaki," said the soldier leaving the room.

"I'm surprised we suffered so few losses," said Tia getting out of the bed.

"No my love we suffered to many. Every time we lose someone it's a Husband, a Wife, a child of someone. Every loss we suffer is a faluire on our part," said naruto as those words rang true for everyone as every life under his command mattered.

"When do we move to the next target?" asked Tias wishing to move away from such a morbid topic since they were now effectively in war and more losses would come.

"Once Zen gets back we can move on to the next target. We'll have a meeting tomorrow about it," said Naruto.

Tia kissed Naruto on the cheek, before laying down. Naruto clicked the lights off and joined his beloved in bed. Naruto Pulled Tia into her lap, before Tia pulled his Hair making the young lord growl in pleasure. It was obvious what she wanted and Naruto intended to deliver to his wife.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Hokage Tower**

 **Time: one day later**

"I don't like dealing with people from the other side of Edding Tides," said Koharu glaring at the man sitting at the table with them .

"For the Good of Konoha, this has to be done," said Danzo not at all happy, but willing to swallow his pride for the shake of Konoha.

"So long as we take Naruto down, i'm ready to sell my soul to the Devil," said Sasuke though gritted teeth as his Sharingan Blazed to life.

Sasuke, Danzo, and Koharu all sat around a table as they looked at the man who said that he could provide a victory aganist Naruto, Edding Tides, and The World Government. Te man before them was a man of Renown within the World Government as well as the circle of pirates that inhabited the New World.

"So What Can you offer us Joker,"

"The same thing I offered Kidou-sama of the Yonku. My smiles," said the man with a shit eatting grin as he pulled a apple with yellow circles out of a bag.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut! Finally this Chapter is done. I got to tell you it was a pain in the ass. I had the majority of this chapter done for nearly 3 weeks, but I kept rewriting the battles on the ships. It's hard to find the right balance when the majority of the Characters are OPAF!

So what is Konoha's Relationship with 'Joker'? What is going to happen with Zekeji? And What is Naruto's next move? All this will be answered soon


	23. Chapter 22: Dual by the river

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (Blazblue)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

What's up everyone Acoustic Ghost here! And I got to say some people have been mean to me. In fact They were so mean to me that I'm going to stop writing... Yeah fucking right! I'm not gonna stop just because somebody hating hard. If you think this story if trash or whatever I invite you to do better.

Anyway rant and excuses aside I hope you guys enjoy this story.

 **000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 22: Dual by the river**

 **Location: Land of fire**

 **Place: Open Field**

 **Time: 1400**

It had been a few days since the battle at Ft Blaze. The 1st Sword Platoon was currently active several miles from the target village. While only 100 in number each was a swordsmen that Zen-Aku had personally selected for the Sword Platoon as they were his personal Attack Unit. Zen's hope was that one day they would become a legendary squadron within the world.

Currently Zen-Aku was meditating in his tent. His name had two meaning Zen or Peaceful, and Aku or Evil. He was the Peaceful Evil. That was something he accepted along time ago when he abandoned his original name when he was exiled from his former home. His people, His friends, the Rangers of Animaria, His Lover, Princess Shayla. The five warriors he trusted likes siblings. Screams of 'Betrayal' 'Monster', 'Demon' and the like still haunted his dreams

Zen opened his eyes as someone entered his tent. It was his Lt and the second strongest Swordsmen in his Company. She has short black hair in a twin tail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover,. red gauntlets over black gloves, knee high socks and black shoes. On her side was the katana Yasfasuma. A sword that controlled her eight 'dolls'. This made her closer to a Necromancer, but her skills with a Blade were not to be questioned.

"Yes Korume-san?" asked Zen getting up.

"We captured an Intruder on our Patrol of the Area," said Kurome.

"I see. Is it a Konoha-shinobi?" asked Zen grabbing his coat and zipping it up.

"No Zen-sama. You'll have to see for yourself," said Kurome

Zen followed after Korume and found themselves in front of two soldiers holding a child between them. The boy or girl was probably 15 or 16 in age, long black hair that fell to the middle of their back, and angular face, purple eyes narrowed in the raw emotion known as anger, wearing a brown kimono top, spandex shorts, and tape on their hands and feet.

"Release the child," said Zen.

The second the two release the Child, they grabbed the knife off of one of the men and charged at Zen with a Cry. The men ere shocked by this bold move

"I'll Kill you!" yelled the child, now confirmed to be a girl by the voice.

Kurome went to unsheathe her sword, but Zen stopped her. The girl raised the Knife and plunged it into Zen's gut! Zen didn't even flinch as blood began to drip! Zen took his palm and put it into the chest of the child sending them to the ground several feet away, before he took the dagger and throw it in front of the kid. The child was still coughing from the attack.

"You aimed for a spot that even lesser men would ignore if their blood was hot enough, but I am trained to ignore the urge to scream. If you aim for something aim for something that will kill me! Again!" yelled Zen drawing his own dagger as soldiers gathered to watch their leader in action.

The girl grabbed the dagger. "This isn't a game you beast!" yelled the girl charging and slashing at Zen.

Zen spun to the side, before tripping the girl and slicing her shoulder. She gripped her shoulder in pain before falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She looked at the knife and reached for it, wiping away her own tears. Zen nodded, before turning his back from the girl.

"Girl what is your name?" asked Zen.

"Chuku! You Edding tides people killed my father!" yelled the girl glaring at Zen.

"The weak place blame on those they can target. If you want to kill me, then make me your target, but know that it will do you no good as my life is in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto," said Zen looking over his shoulder. "Leave this place and do not return. Next time I will not be so kind girl,"

Chuku got up and began to run as fast as possible. Zen returned to his tent to meditate again. That girl reminded him of himself when he was much younger. It brought up old wounds. Old painful wounds.

 **Location: Konoha-shinobi**

 **Place: Testing ground**

 **Time: 1000**

Sasuke, Danzo, Koharu, and Joker stood in the training ground with a few Chunin. Each of them had an apple before them. Joker was smirking as each of them took a bite and devoured the apples. Koharu gasped as Sasuke and Danzo backed away. Joker just laughed. Each other the Chunin's bodies went thought changes as they each gained animal traits.

"Those are nice, but what about the other items that we asked about?" aked Sasuke.

"Right Right. "I nearly forgot about those," said Joker walking over to a chest that he brought with him. He opened the chest up and inside were three Fruits each different from the apples.

The first friut he handed Koharu looked like a orange Kiwi with swirls. The next fruit he handed Danzo was a orange grape shape fruit with several small swirl. Finally Sasuke was given a black strawberry with red swirls.

"What are these Joker?" asked Sasuke eyeing the fruit with suspension.

Joker laughed as he pulled out a book from his jacket. "I guess it's only right that I show you what Devil Fruits I'm giving you," said Joker (1)

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **Village by the river town Center**

 **Time: 1245**

Zen walked though the village with Kurome a step behind him. Many people glared but none dared raise a finger to them. They stopped by Several locations. Zen stopped walking as he felt killing intent directed at him. Turning around he stopped an attack with his sheathed katana. Kurome drew her sword and cut the head off a man who had foolishly attacked her master. Kurome knelled before him and examined his clothes.

"Master He is wearing Clothes of one of the Resistance Groups in the area. They operate as a arm of the Fire Army. In return for hunting down Edding Tides soldiers and WG Army Personal they are given weapons and are free to do as they please. Intelligence Personal have described them as a gang of Child rapists and Murders with to much time on their hands," said Kurome taking one of her snakes and eating it with gusto.

Zen narrowed his eyes. "Honor-less dogs with a False Master? Do we know the location of their camp Kurome?" asked Zen

"Hai. Their camped at the edge of a Lake. It was once a Mansion for a wealthy land tycoon, but no more as the owner died not that long ago when the Resistance killed him.

Zen closed his eyes. I see. Very well I'll go after them," said Zen.

"I'll come as well Master," said Kurome.

Zen held up his hand. "That won't be necessary. Return to the forward camp and i'll deal with them. Also send a message to Naruto-sama. We'll be returning in a week," said Zen as he began to make his to the camp.

It was a long, but quick walk. He arrived at what appeared to be the entrance to the grounds and saw the girl that stabbed him sitting n the ground crying with ripped up clothes, bruices and tears in her tears as she sat by the gate. Zen took a set next to her before placing a hand on her head.

"How long have you been their slave Chuku-san?" asked Zen.

Chuku looked up at Zen. "Ever since they Killed my Tou-chan. That was 2 years ago. At first my Kaa-chan did everything they said. Then 6 months ago she took her own life because the leader impregnated her. Since then I've been their slave to do as they please," said Chuku trying to hold back her tears.

Zen stood up. "The sins I have committed will never be forgiven in the eyes of my god, but Today I commit Sin in the name of Justice," said Zen drawing his katana and walking though the gates.

What followed was a slaughter of bodies as Zen proceeded to destroy the entire manor. The members of the Militia stood no chance against the Dark Wolf. Everyone fell to his blade with little remorse. Once done with the Milita he sheathed his blade and walked away from the manor Once he was 100 feet from the manor he unsheathed his sword and destroyed the entire manor with one swing of his blade. He walked up to Chuku and stared at her.

"What will you do now?" asked Zen.

"I'll follow you, until the day i'm strong enough to kill you Zen-sama," said Chuku

"Any who follow me must be strong of both body and mind," said Zen wrapping her in his coat and handing her his sword.

Chuku nearly fell to the ground as he handed her the sword. "This is... Heavy," said Chuku struggling with the blade.

"That blade weighed about 100 pounds. It's 900 pounds lighter then it's true form. Come child we must return to camp stand by my side and learn all you ca under me until you can kill me," said Zen

The two made their way from the destroyed manor.

0000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter I know! I'm going to catch hell for it as it's possibly the worst chapter I've written so far. I'm getting back into the grove of things after being gone for so long. Trust me. I've been tired as all hell, but the next chapter will be out sooner then later. Until next time.

A/n

1: Before I forget I'm leaving it to you guys to decide what Devil Fruits they get. Not Joke Devil Fruits, but good ones. Got to keep this interesting. Top three Fruits win and i'll announce the Winners Next Chapter.


	24. Chapter 23: Broken Wings

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BlazBlue)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

What Up every Acoustic Ghost here to bring you the next chapter of Purgatory. Nothing much to say about this chapter, but I hope your guys Enjoy it. Also I can't remember if it was this Fic or another, but somebody asked me why do I put the same thing at the start of the story? Well that's easy, this is my signature. I like to put it out there.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 23: Broken Wings**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **place: Asuma and Kurenai's house**

 **time: 0300 (4 weeks after the battle)**

Asuma awoke with a start as Kurenai snuggled into him. He looked at his -not so- secret wife before wiping his face of the sweat from his forehead, before getting up and opening the Window. Nights in the land of Fire were hot. Tonight the winds blow cool air. Lighting a cigarette he blow smoke out of the window. He knew that Kurenai hated when he smoked in the house, but it helped calm his nerves. He looked at his left hand as he forced the new energy though his body. His arm grew jet black hair and bulked slightly, before the energy left him. He gripped his arm as the spasms kicked in.

The leader of the Sarutobi clan released his Arm as the spasms stopped. Taking another drag of his Cigarette he looked over the village that his father died to protect. "Tou-san... I may not be Hokage, but there is still something I need to protect in this village," Said Asuma as he turned to the Hokage Monument.

"Asuma-kun come back to bed," said Kurenai.

"Alright Kurenai-chan" said Asuma throwing his cigarette.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Hyuga Compound- Dojo**

 **Time: same as Asuma**

Neji went thought the 5th kata of the Gentle fist style. He flexed his 'new' arm. Thanks to Konoha's newest and unknown Ally, Many shinobi got a boost in power. Many of them gained the powers of Animals. Thanks to these new powers they were put into a new Division. Over the last month he had only thought about his revenge against Naruto. He pulled his 'new' arm back and thrust it forward. A bolt of lighting was unleashed. He smirked as he brought the bolt back to his hand and absorbed it.

"Neji-nii-san," came a voice from the dojo doors.

Neji turned to see Hinata standing there. She was in full gear with her Chunin vest on, a long sleeve blue shirt, skin tight pants, and heeled sandals. Hinata walked over and took a seat before Neji. Eji joined Hinata on the floor. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Neji looked upon his cousin with kind eyes.

"I had heard that you were doing better after the attack on Mt Blaze," said Hinata smiling as she looked at his new arm.

"Indeed. The New division will be deploying soon unde Asuma-san," said the Hyuga prodigy

Hinata looked down. Even though he was an enemy now, Hinata still had some feelings for Naruto. She had wanted to bare his child to show that even if he wasn't in her bed he was still inside of her heart. Her father and the elders denied it with a passion. She actually had a fairly close relationship with Kowina-chan, even though Kowina should have been her child and not that bitch Shizune! Shaking her head she focused back on Neji.

"We'll be leaving to the front lines soon and will confront Naruto-san there," said Neji.

Hinata nodded, before getting up and kissing Neji on the forehead. "Stay safe Neji-Nii-san," said Hinata before going to her room.

Neji looked at Hinata's retreating form before focusing on his arm. He would settle his score with Uzumaki that was for damn sure.

 **Location: Pyro Valley**

 **Place: Uzu advance Camp- War Tent**

 **Time: 1900**

Naruto sat on his Throne with a circled table sitting between him and his commander. In order from the Right. Tia, Zen with Kurome standing behind his Chair, Mei, and Captain of the Scouts Levi. Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short standing at a mere 5'3", but his physique is well-developed in musculature, wearing a black leather jacket, over a black skin tight shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of swords on his side. He is usually either frowning or expressionless that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. Perfect for the role of scouting leader. (1)

"So any word on the Land of Fire Levi?" asked Zen looking at the scouting captain.

Levi looked at Zen before nodding. "The Land of Fire is all but abandoning it's smaller villages to Milita forces and Mercenaries. However their keeping their river channels secured by Shinobi and the army is watching over prized villages and cities," said Levi

"What can you tell us about the villages?" asked Tia reading over a report that Levi and his Scouts submitted.

"A village that's about 3 days from here by Civilian standards is a key producer of Chaknite. A Highly conductive container for chakra and Sells. Another village closer to Konoha is a village that grows Chakra trees. The other 12 marked in the reports are more do to the fact that they are along key supply lines," said Levi.

"The supply lines could be trouble if we don't take care of them quickly," said Mei.

"Thats risky if you ask me Mei. The Supply routes are going to be well protected compared to the others," said Tia.

"I'm not worried about supply line at the moment," said the Daiymio of Edding tides speaking up for once. "What I'm worried about are those Chakra Tree farms and the Chaknite mines. As long as Konoha and the Fire Dayimo control those two things they have a steady supply of materials that can draw out this war,"

"One of the main supply villages is in between the two," said Mei pointing to the map.

The spot she indicated was closer to Konoha and A river base then Naruto would have liked. That was also to their advantage. Thanks to their location they could cut though the Mountain and launch an attack on any location in the land of Fire with a Great fall back location.

Naruto frowned. "Send a Message to Neo. I want Shadow, Kanna, Kenshin, and Bullet here within the week with a 1000 man force. In the mean time I want Zen to target the Route along the Western roads, while Tia moves along the Edge between the Capital and Flare City, keep as far away from the river as possible. Zen take Levi and a Brigade of Men and put them throughout our controlled Areas," said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"My lord if I take that many men that will leave the front undermanned," said Zen.

"I'm aware my friend, but we have no choice currently," said Naruto

"What about the Mist my lord-husband? They have been rather zealous in their attack on us?" asked Tia.

"Esdeath alone could destroy a country and she still has more then 6/8ths of the entire Edding Tides army, and 2/3rds of the Shinobi forces under her control at the moment. Not to mention that Neo is the most cruel and sadistic woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She is deadly accurate with her plans. Robin is there as well and she's the smartest person I know," said Naruto.

"Your correct my Lord. When do you want us to begin the operation?" asked Levi.

Naruto stood with his commander's following, before drawing out a knife. "We begin Operation Smoke in 4 days! Until then recall all squads!" said Naruto stabbing the table.

Everyone bowed to the Lord of Edding Tides. "Hai Naruto-sama," said his commanders.

000000000000000000000000000

And cut. That concludes this chapter and I got to admit that this is my favorite chapter so far. I got to admit that so far this has been my favorite chapter. I got to put in a bit of expansion with Konoha.

Next chapter we return to the battle Field

A/n

1: Levi is from Attack on Titan which I do not own.


	25. Chapter 24: The New Division attacks!

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BlazBlue)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

Hey Everyone Acoustic Ghost here bringing you another chapter of this Lovely story. So for those unaware I was on Vacation when I did all those uploads. I'm off vacation now and back to the grind. I'll still be updating when I can, but the uploads will slowdown a tad bit.

Also someone told me that my story isn't focused on Naruto as it should be. That's because this isn't a Naruto Centric Story. I'm trying to go for a feel that everything that happens happens to not just Naruto, but his empireas a whole.

I hope that answers some questions

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 24: The New Division attacks!**

 **Location: Edding Tides, Main Island**

 **Place: Palace**

 **Time: 0700**

Tsunade awoke to a sound she knew all to well. Getting up from her bed she walked into the bathroom to find her daughter in all but blood hunched over the toilet puking her guts out. Tsunade sighed before Grabbing Sakura's hair and holding it for her. Once Sakura finished she grabbed her a cup of water to rinse the remains from her mouth. Once finished Tsunade lead Sakura to the dining hall where Shizune was with Kowina, Neo, and Jimbei.

"What are you plan on doing today Shizune-san?" asked Neo as she was handed a bowl of soup.

"I'm going with Tsunade-sama to Kuoh Island. We plan on heling heal the army stationed there," said Shizune.

Neo crossed her arms. "You would think that the Armies of Water country would have learned by now. Esdeath alone has sunk nearly a 3rd of their entire fleet," said Neo.

"Not from where I sit ma'am," said Jimbei. "The reports that I've gotten from a few of my men says that Water Country is looking to Ally itself with a Big name,"

Tsunade frowned. "Should I be worried about my girls?" asked The formor Hokage.

"No. The only big names to worry about are Kidou, Black Beard, Shanks, and Big Mum. However as an allied Country to the World Government we have Marines and Soldiers at out beck and call," said Neo.

"Who are they?" asked Sakura looking at Neo.

"They are Four of the Strongest Criminals in the World. They are called the Yonkou or Four Emperors of the New World. No. More precisely The New World Ends at Edding Tides and the Elemental Nation Begins," Said Jimbei.

"Are the Yonkou really that powerful Jimbei-san," asked Sakura as a slice of Grapefruit was put in front of her.

Esdeath took a sip of tea. "The World government has a policy that we can not allow two YonKo to form an alliance. The former Yonko Edward 'White-beard' Newgate nearly brought the entire Marine Headquarters of Marineford to it's Knees and pushed Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to the brink of death. Even though i wasn't present I still felt the power all the way at my Station Nearly 300 miles away. The outcome was... Less then favorable for the Marines," finished the War Queen.

"Even though White-bread was killed during the conflict it created a power vacuum that saw the rise and Fall of many powers across the World," said Neo.

"My Grandmother once fought White-beard. From what she told me he was a formidable, but kind man," said Tsunade.

"Thanks to how powerful he was it is said that he could destroy the World if he so wished," said Jimebei.

Kowina looked at them in wonder. "Can you fight them to that level?" asked Kowina looking between the adults.

Jimbei, Neo, and Esdeath looked between themselves. Truth be told alone none of them stood a chance in hell one on one with a Yonko and even Esdeath who was the second strongest person in the Nation of Edding Tides would be hard pressed to even hold her own against the weakest Yonko.

"Let us hope we never have to find out," said Neo truly meaning her words.

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **place: Arsonic**

 **Time: 1600 (a week later)**

Tia Crossed her arms as people were rounded up and brought before her to the chopping block. As pur her Lord-husband's instructions she stayed away from the rivers. Already she had disrupted the supply lines of Konoha and the capital and even caught a Platoon moving unaware though her new territory. Today she had gotten the Local Militia to surrender to her without bloodshed.

"Haribel-sama!" came a voice from the road.

A brown horse came into the village, before a figure jumped off and kneeled before Tia. It was a young woman and one of Tia's attendants as well as a powerful warrior. Emilou Apacci. Appachi was a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'1" with moderate C-cup breasts and a figure that made her one of the best trackers that Tia had in her army, her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and a lightning bolt shaped tattoo that looked like the number 3wearing baggy white pants, a white zip up shirt with no sleeves, white gloves with black cuffs, and a helmet with ongitudinal crest.

"Apacci were are Mila Rose and Sung-sun?" asked Tia turning to one of her trusted Captains.

"Both are still out on patrol, but I needed to return with my unit m'lady. While on my way to the Next village I spotted a army from the Capital" said Apacci

This caught Tia's interest. "How far away and what numbers?" asked Tia.

"That number close to 3000 and they are about a day's march," said Apacci.

Tia bit her lip, before turning to the Shinobi runners. Each unit was supplied with several runners to get messages back and forward, between the units and Naruto. Since Naruto was the Lord of Edding times all the commanders told him that it would be best if he returned to Mt Blaze. Despite not liking the choice he did as asked of him. With the Three commanders scattered within a day of each other the battles to come would depend of which force moved faster.

"Go to Mt blaze and request backup from my Lord-husband. We only number 500. it's a 6 to one fight. Also go to Lord Zen-aku and the Uzukage tell them this is a Priority 4 alert. We need all the forces we can muster," said Tia making it clear that this wasn't something to play around with.

"Yes M'lady!" yelled the Shinobi-runner's before vanishing in blurs of motion.

"Apacci prepare the troops for combat. I want them divided into five divisions. An Advanced Guard, A rear division, A Guard unit for the town and Enforcement unit that would back up the main unit, and a Flying unit that could go where needed," said Tia.

"Yes M'lady," said Apaaci running off to complete her orders.

Turning to the sun Tia summoned her sword before walking into the front of the village. Raising the sword she gave one mighty swing, before clearing the forest and turning it into a open field.

" **Cascada!"** yelled Tia before using all her might to do what only the Second Hokage had ever done in history.

Pulling all the water from the air, she created a waterfall that rushed though the now barren plane, flooding it and making the ground muddy. Turning her back on the field she knew that this small change could make or break the battle.

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **Place: Camp of The Land of Fire Army**

 **Time: 1800**

Samurai Jinto sat with his eight commanders and the leader of the Shinobi force that was aiding him in his current endeavor. This Shinobi was currently leading the forces.

"So what do you make of our battle plans, Iruka-san?" asked Jinto.

"I have no objections to them. I've already sent word to Asuma-sama and Neji-san. They will be here shortly with the rest of the Devil's Division," said Iruka.

"Selling out to a thug from beyond Edding tides. Have you no shame?" asked a Gray bearded commander.

Iruka looked at the man, before rushing him and putting his hand to his ear. "I have shame. I'm ashamed that the man I called brother would betray the village he loves so much, I'm ashamed that I allowed myself to feel for him, but I'm mostly ashamed that I owe him a life debt that I must repay in blood," said Iruka, before snapping his fingers.

Gray Beards eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood leaked from his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth before he fell over dead. The commanders jumped to their feet ready to draw their several weapons only to stop as Jinto raised his hand. Signaling them to stop. He turned to Iruka with narrowed eyes.

"I take offense at you killing my Commander's. Do not make a habit of it," said Jinto.

Iruka laughed. "Don't threaten me Jinto-san. I have my own reasons for this. As far as you samurai go," said the Jonin as his body shifted for a second. "Your just cannon for them,"

 **Location: Land of Fire**

 **place: Muddy Fields**

 **Time: The next morning**

Tia along with Apaaci stood looking at the Odds before them. Tia sighed in annoyance as this was going to be an annoying battle. Already she could see that it wasn't just Samurai, but Shinobi mixed into the group. Already annoyed by the coming battle she barely registered the presence of the Shinobi-runners as they appeared behind her.

"Report!" snapped Appaci

"Hai. Mila-Rose-sama and Sung-sun-sama are marching their patrols to the Flank of the Army.

"That was a wise choice. Together their patrols number 200," said Tia.

"Mei-sama is moving her forces hard. They will arrive shortly before noon," said The Runner.

"That's to slow with such an overwhelming force before us!" growled Appaci.

"Then let us hope they are swift with the winds," said Tia summoning her sword and preparing to do battle with the Land of Fire Army.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. This chapter was fun to write and I'm glad that I was able to finish it. The next chapter should be out soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	26. Chapter 25: The Shark of the battlefield

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BlazBlue)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 25:** **The Shark of the** **battlefield!**

 **Location: Pass Between Mt Blaze and Battlefield**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: 1300**

Naruto was moving as fast as his legs would allow him, while making sure that he didn't leave his soldiers behind. Gritting his teeth he was on his way with the entire force from Blaze Mountain in tow! The Shinobi runner had arrived at his base and told him the situation. After hearing the words from his Sea Queen, he gathered the forces as quickly as possible leaving only a guard of 50 behind.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA!" yelled Naruto wisps of red chakra leaking from his body in his rage.

Kenshin, Bullet, and Shadow with Kanna on his back joined with Naruto quickly.

"Uzumaki-dono please slow yourself you must!" said Kenshin not backing down from his master.

Naruto turned to Kenshin his eyes red in anger. "My men and my wife are danger! Do you expect me to stop Kenshin!?" yelled Naruto his rage clear as day to his commanders.

Kanna stepped before Naruto and allowed her eyes to turn white as she used her empatch abilites to calm her honor brother down."Brother calm yourself please," We'll be of no help to her if our forces are tired Nii-sama," said Kanna.

Naruto growled at Kanna as he felt her pressence in his mind. "Your right. Take 20 minutes and then we move," said Naruto as the forces stopped for a break. He looked in the direction that his wife was in and was worried for her.

"Do not worry my lord-husband. Tia-san is a strong woman and can handle herself," said bullet putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto clinched his fist. "I'm well aware of that fact Bullet.

 **Location: Battlefield**

 **Place: Battlefield**

 **Time: Same as Naruto**

Samurai charged forward though the mud. Each of them holding heavy shields. The soldiers charged at the fortified village intent on the death of everyone inside said village. Just as Tia had predicted the mud and water was slowing their advance, enough to make them easy targets. The heavy forward shields did them no favors. Drawing her sword she stood behind her men and raised it.

"SHIELDS UP!" yelled Tia turning to her people.

While the enemy had heavy shields Tia oped for lighter ones, they were studry and allowed them to have mobility on the battlefield shoyld they need to get in close. With the high grounds to their front, and the moutions at their back they had all they needed to hold the lines. Tia wasn't going to leave victory up to fate or god or whoever was pulling the strings. Victory favored the bold. It didn't hurt that Tia was also prepared to win the day.

"ARCHERS MOVE BEHIND THE SHIELDS!" yelled Apache walking the line of 70 shields lining the walls.

The archers ran behind the shields. They drew their bows back, each with explosive tags attached. Tia lowed her sword giving the archers the signal to fire. The Archers each released a volley of arrows that hit the shields and exploded on impact! Men and metal flow, turning the shields into stratanal, turning their defense into the enemy's attack! This devastated the Defensive lines of the Fire Army! The Samurai kept advancing with their shields up. However the mud was slowing them down. The Archers continued to rain down arrows with explosives, cutting the attacks by a good few hundred. After an hour of theis they abandoned the heavy shields for speed. Tia stopped the Arrow volley at this time.

"TO THE FIELDS!" yelled Tia moving onto the battlefield herself

Tia gave a war-cry that drew on her fishmen blood and charged into the fray with her soldiers behind! The first Samurai didn't even have a chance to form a thought before his head was separated from his body, by Tia's massive sword. From that point forward the battle Was Chaos as bodies of the Fire Samurai fell before the Blades of the Whirlpool Army. Tia tore though the men like a shark, her blade coated with blood and her armor turned crimson from her enemies!

Apache ducked a sword and slashed the ankle of a Samurai that tried to cut her head off. Serving the battlefield she found Tia engaged with a Larger foe who was wielding a massive Kanabo. Her lady wouldn't fall so easily to such a opponent! Putting her focus back to the battle at hand she found several enemies rushing her at high speeds! Putting her guard up she blocked the attack and looked into the eyes of her attack, before raising her leg high and kicking them in the stomach getting her distance. The figure gasped as they went up in smoke before rolling on the ground revealing a woman.

Eyes wide, Apche quickly jumped backwards as a ball of fire hit where she was just standing! Looking up she saw that sevreal samurai had given up the farce and revealed themselves to be Shinobi of the hidden Leaf village!

"SHINOBI ON THE FEILD!" yelled Apache.

This drew the attention of Tia who flared her energy. It was only for a second as A gale force blast hit her and sent her to the ground in pain! She rolled to the side as a boot landed where her head was. Looking up she saw her Lord-husband's first father figure standing there with intent od her death clear in his eyes.

"You would dare take away Naruto's happiness!" yelled Tia rising to her feet.

Iruka took his sword and held it in a single handed grip. Tia vanished and struck at Iruka as he blocked, drawing a kunai he slashed at her throat, only to met with air as Tia ducked the attack. The two circled each other looking for a chance to strike.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "I took no pleasure in what happened to Naruto, but several lives were made better when he was gone! Mines included!" yelled Iruka. "If that makes me a bad person then so be it!"

Tia grit her teeth in rage as she brought her sword up and pointed it at Iruka. "My Lord-husband spared you once Umino Iruka, You will not be so lucky with me! **Water Release: Great Shark Bomb!"** yelled Tia as a large Shark the size of a horse charged at Iruka

Iruka brought his hands up. **"Sound Release: Sonic oblivion!"** yelled Iruka clapping his hands together.

The Shark exploded harmlessly as Iruka charged in with his Katana! Tia moved backwards and blocked the strike. Tia narrowed her eyes as no sound came from the clash. Jumping bakwards she quickly prepared another attack, but stopped as something hit her in the arm she held her sword with! Reaching up she pulled a Kunai out and tried to stream the bleeding. Looking to Iruka she noticed that his skin was slightly gray.

"You Whirlpool freaks aren't the only ones with advantages. Thanks to the power of SMILES we can stand toe to toe with you Whirlpool freaks," said Neji falling out of the sky with a pair of white wings.

Tia grit her teeth in Pain. "Joker! How did he get into the Elemental Nations!?" asked Tia knowing that if The most powerful Man in the underworld was involded then things might get a lot worse.

Iruka raised his sword and dropped it trying to end Tia only to meet with a broadsword. Jumping backwards

"How Dare you attack LADY HARRIBEL YOU HEATHEN!" roared a woman who stood before Tia

The dark skinned beauty could easily be mistaken for a woman from Kumo if it wasn't for the aura that surrounded her broadsword. She stood at 5'9" with a frame that belonged to the amazon Tribes of the Calm Belt, with massive F-cup breasts, sharp green eyes currently narrowed in anger as her sharp teeth could be seen, with long, thick, wavy brown hair, wearing a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, a white skirt, and Knee high black boots with white accents. This was Fraceska Mila Rose or simply Mila-Rose to those closet to her. The Enforcer of Tia's Army.

Neji charged in to help Iruka, but was stopped as an invisible figure appeared and stabbed at him in the gut! The person who appeared before him was a slender female standing at only 5'0 with B-cup breasts with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. three hair clip-like extensions connected to a length of fabric, which drapes over the right side of her head and her right shoulder. on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress has a long slit, which extends from her upper thigh, the hem of her dress consists of black fur, and she wears high-heeled shoes with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist. This is Cyan Sung-sun, the most cunning member of Tia's Trio of commandos.

Apache appeared completing the Trio as they glared at Iruka and Neji. "Your going to pay for attaking Tia-sama!" growled Apache.

"Sung-sun, Mila-rose, Apache," said Tia.

"Rest Lady Tia. We will handle these fools," said Sung-sun covring here mouth with her sleeve

"You two bastards made a mistake attacking Tia-sama!" yelled Apache as she gripped her Right arm where blood dripped.

" **Wind Release: Tornado of Chaos!"** yelled a voice as three massive tornado's landed between the the two groups frocing them apart.

"I hope you didn't expect to fight without me," said Asuma as he walked forword smiling as he removed his flank jacket leaving him in a black muscle shirt as he lined up with Iruka and neji.

"Sarutobi Asuma. You pressume to much," said Tia standing up and raising her sword. "Before my Lord Husband arrives I will take your head as a trophy," said Tia

Asuma smiled. "Then let us see who takes who's head Tia Harribel," said the Sarutobi man as both his arms gained hair.

The Clash of these two forces today would determine who wrote the History books.

000000000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap. Currently im in the middle of moving states and the only reason I'm even able to get this chapter out is because i'm currently at my parants house. It just so happens to be on the way to where I'm moving to. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This will Probably be the last chapter for the next 2-3 weeks before I have internet again.


	27. Chapter 26: Sacrifice!

Cat: Naruto X multi cross

Title: Purgatory

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Bullet (BlazBlue)/N. Robin (OP)/Neo (RWBY)/Tia Harribel (BLEACH)/Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill), Shadow X Kan'na, Zen-Aku X Rias/Akano

Summary: After succeeding in the Uchiha retrieval Mission, 14 year old Uzumaki Naruto is banished by the collective powers of the Daimyo's court and the Konoha Councils, to the inescapable island Prison colony. The prison known the world over as Purgatory.

Sorry i've been gone for a while. I normally take November 1- December 31 off. I'll be returning to my Biweekly updates soon. I'm also working on my Own book current which may or maynot slowdown the updates. I'll keep you guys updated on my the process of the story.

"Find Me!" speech

" _Ring around the dark side," thought_

" **Shadow Clone" jutsu/attacks/ demon lord/ boss speech**

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 26: Sacrifice!**

 **Location: Battlefield**

 **Place: Muddy waters**

 **Time: Shortly after Mila-Rose and Sung-sun arrived**

Asuma did a leaping charge at Mila-rose. Mila brought her sword to bare and blocked Asuma's punch. The force behind the punch was enough to force the dark skinned woman back, before she dug her heels into the ground. Milia-Rose was not a weak woman. She easily had the strength of several beasts, but here Asuma was pushing her back. Asuma smirked as he jumped away and ran though hand signs. Mila-Rose went on guard seeing this. During her training it was made clear that jutsu were dangorus.

" **Fire release: Cinder Storm!"** yelled Asuma unleashing a cloud of black fumes from his mouth.

Mila-rose was confused until Asuma clicked his teeth igniting the powder, lighting the gas up! Mila-rose was consumed. Asuma smirked and turned to help Neji, but was forced to cross his arms as steel bit into his arms! With Mila-Rose drawing first blood. Asuma grit his teeth as the woman he was sure he barbecued stood there, her milk chocolate colored skin now pure black as it slowly resided, before going into her sword.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Asuma in pain.

Mila-Rose creaked her neck. " You fools from Konoha have no knowledge of **Haki** I see. No skin off my bones. I don't have time to explain, just know that nothing in your current skill base can break my **Armament Haki** ," said Mila-rose as she put both hands on her sword.

Asuma went to throw a Flying jab at her only for Mila-Rose to Appear before him with her mouth wide open and a yellow ball of energy swirling in her mouth! Asuma didn't have time to guard as the ball hit him in the chest and sent him flying! Asuma got up and growled as he allowed the hair on his chest to reside. Thanks to the SMILE he ate his was able to make his hair was as strong as steel. However that attack was more like a blunt force then anything and no amount of armor could stop blunt force power.

Asuma smirked as he allowed hair to fully cover his body as his fangs grew out. " **Smile: Modal Ape**. Girl I hope your ready, because when i'm done with you you'll be nothing more then a bitch for breeding for the village!" said Asuma getting into his stand

"Oh!" yelled Mila-rose in excitement. "I guess we can take things to the next level!"

Mila growled as her body began to slowly change. She gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead her hair grew out to got past her waist a long lion mane with gold highlights, her muscles bugled, her clothes changed greatly with two claws holding her breasts, an armored thong, an armor-like neck garment, and a pair of boots which extend to her upper thigh.

Mila-Rose grinned. "Time for round two," said Mila-Rose.

 **Appachi vs Iruka**

Iruka was trading blows with Appaci seeing as how the two of them were quite smiliar in fighting stlye, the only difference was that Appaci was keeping him locked with kicks and her blades, One particularly hard kick sent his blade flying away from him. Iruka jumped away from Appaci smirking

" **Sound Release: Clap bombs!"** yelled the konoha shinobi Clapping his hands and sending a pure wave of sound at Appaci .

Appachi was hit with the sound wave, but didn't fall to her knees, but her vision swam as she was unbalanced. Grabbing her head in pain. She looked up Just in time to catch a kick to the face that sent her flying! Rolling along the ground she got to her feet and held out her hand creating a red ball of energy at a charging Iruka!

" **Bala!"** yelled Appachi firing the ball at Iruka.

Iruka's danger scenes went off and he quickly hit the ground as the ball flow past him and exploded near the back lines of the Fire Country Army, desimating sevreal dozen men. Iruka turned back to Appachi as she panted, before slowly returning to her feet.

"What the hell was that?"asked Iruka.

Appachi smirked as she looked at Iruka. " **Bala**. It's 20 times faster then the standard **Cero** , but it losses about half the power. Tia-sama is a master of several arts, but she wanted to create her own fighting style. With the help of 9 other Masters she Created the Arrancher fighting style. **Bala** is the first of several attacks that only those of the Arranchar fighting disciple can learn, Even your Uchiha can't learn this without a master teaching him," said Appachi.

Irula's skin turned Gray. "Don't play games with me girl! I'm no weak Chunin! I'm a Jonin elite!" yelled Iruka as he quickly went into his hybrid form of a Man/Dolphain.

Appachi smirked. "SO that's your game. The sound is'nt natural you ate an artifical Devil," as she throw away her knives and got into a semi croched position. "You know what they say about verses originals Right?"

Appahi's lower legs soon became deer legs as she grew antlers on her head. " **Deer Deer Furit: Stag** **modal**. Then i guess it's time for you to die Elite," said Appachi smirking.

 **Sung-sun Vs Neji**

Sung-sun and Neji were in quite a deadly little dance at the moment. Both fighters used Taijutsu or in Sung-Sun's case the **Arrancar Viper fighting** style. Both were fast hitting and could kill their enemy in one hit if left unchecked. Neji was the third highest ranking Taijutsu master in the Hidden Leaf village right behind Gai and Lee, but he still was an upper level Jonin since he could kill multiple enemies within a minute. Lee was too soft for the Life of a Shinobi.

" **Serpent Dance!**

" **512 Strike!"** yelled Neji

The two attacks met in a blur of motion that connected with each others, neither willing to give up in this attack. After nearly a minute of strikes connecting and missing both parties backed up and glared at each other. Smirking Neji allowed Wings to sprout from his back and his feet turned to talons. Neji jumped into the sky and began to flap his wings.

 **"Hundred Air strike!"** Yelled Neji flying at Sung-sun spinning like a top.

Sung-sun smirked, before jumping into the air! The lower part of her body fused into green snake tail while she grew scales all over here body! Wrapping her tail around Neji she opened her mouth and sank her fangs into his Neck! Neji roared in pain as Sung-sun began to inject venom into his body. Neji grabbed her, before throwing her into the ground! Sung-sun landed on the ground smirkeing as Neji hit the ground cluthcing his neck in pain! He glared at her as his vains began to bluge as they turned green.

"What did you do to me you bitch!?" asked Neji falling to the ground pucking blood.

"I ate the **Snake Snake Fruit Modal: Asp.** My toxins are so potent that they can kill a giant with a bite. You have about 30 seconds to live, Neji-san! I'm sure Lord Uzumaki will reward me handsomely for your death!" Laughed Sung-sun putting her sleeve to her mouth

Neji lifted his hands and slammed it into key points near the bite. It was one of the few Hyuga Techniques that allowed a man to temporarily stop the flow of blood around an area. It would only work for about 2 hours, but it was long enough for him to kill this woman. Turning Neji prepared to attack only to be stopped as Iruka was thrown into him. They were soon joined by Asuma. The girls got together and smirked at their opponents.

"Whats the matter boys can't keep up with us little girls?" mocked Mila-Rose.

Asuma growled in the back of his throat. Dispute the fact that Neji, Iruka and himself were all Jonin with the power of SMILES, these girls were the real deal when it came to power. Not artificial soldiers, but true blood thirsty killers. If he had to guess they were a programmed fighting force that didn't need words to really communicate with each other on the battle filed, not many Konoha shnobi were trained as such, but those that were were quite scary, even by his standards. Two more factors rested in the back of his mind. The first was that the leader of these 'monsters' was still waiting in the winds for her chance to fight. The other factor was that Naruto was more then likely on his way. The man was known for his love of those close to him and if he his cwar against the land of fire was anything to go by he was bringing an Army with him.

Asuma grabbed a whistle from his belt and was about to blow it was snatched away from him. Looking up he saw that it was Naruto's 'Brother' standing there with a White haired girl on his back.

"Shadow-sama! Kanna-san!" yelled the Three girls.

Kanna looked at Asuma and pointed to him. "Sarutobi-san. Naruto-sama is on his way. He will be here in 10 minutes," said Kanna.

Asuma's eyes widened. While he knew that Naruto was weak he wasn't foolish enough to fight him, not now. He needed to get his army out of there and fast. Turning to run he was met with a speeding Black fist that sent him reailing. Rolling back to his feet he looked around and saw that it was shadow.

"You don't get to leave. Not this time," said Shadow.

Asuma growled in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth but froze as he felt a massive build up of power turning he saw the three girls each holding their left Arm.

"If Naruto-sama is on his way then there's no need to hold back. I hope your ready for our most power attack. **Quimera Parca** ," said Apacci

Their left arms started to become red enegry before shooting out and hitting each other and began to form a ball. What would follow would be spoken of in whispers of Awe and fear for the rest of the war and even years After

"Rise Ayon!" said Mila-Rose!

0000000000000000000000

And that wraps up this chapter. Since its the Christmas holidays I tend to slow down on my wrting in favor of spending time with my family. I should start picking back up here soon after. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
